Facing Adversity
by Kyaa Kyaff
Summary: Present Day! Kaoru & Akira are partners working for Saitoh Hajime. Kaoru is content with her life, living with her sister Tomoe, but some tragic events and the appearance of Himura Kenshin send Kaoru's content life crashing to pieces. KxK...
1. Kaoru, Akira, and Tomoe

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK characters aren't mine.

_____________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Facing Adversity 

Chapter 1: Kaoru, Akira, and Tomoe

Kaoru laughed playfully shoving Akira away.

"Hey, it's true," Akira said laughing along with Kaoru as he recovered his balance.

"That doesn't mean you should say it, even if it is true!"

"Ha! See you admitted it," Akira said pointing at Kaoru triumphantly.

Kaoru shook her head, "You shouldn't say such things about Saitoh-san."

"Say what things," Saitoh asked coldly coming into the room.

Both Akira and Kaoru straightened up immediately trying to hold in their laughter. Saitoh took a long drag of his cigarette before walking up to the pair and blowing smoke in their faces.

"Nothing but trouble," Saitoh muttered as he walked into his office closing the door firmly.

Kaoru's face turned red before she started giggling. Akira began chuckling along with her.

"You know you are acting like an immature teenager," Akira said trying to look gruff.

"Oh, and you're not!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Akira answered in an imperious tone.

Saitoh opened his door and looked out, "If you two have nothing better to do then sit there and chat, go home. There are no cases to worry about at the moment."

Kaoru and Akira nodded gathering up their things and heading for the door having finished the report they were filling out earlier.

"Oh and Kamiya," Saitoh said as Kaoru began to walk out the door, "Try to be on time tomorrow. Just because I'm short on people, doesn't mean I won't fire you."

"Yes sir!" Kaoru replied looking at Saitoh seriously.

Saitoh gave her a disdainful look before closing the door to his office. Walking out to the parking lot, Kaoru sighed.

"It wasn't my fault I was late."

"Well, if you hadn't been speeding you wouldn't have gotten pulled over," Akira answered.

"If I didn't speed I was going to be late."

"Then who's fault was it?" Akira asked looking amused.

Kaoru glared at him, "Don't push it Kiyosato. I swear I don't see what my sister sees in you."

"I'm handsome, charming, strong…"

Kaoru interrupted him immediately, "And egotistical to boot. But hey if you make her happy."

"I happen to be a very dependable partner. I've pulled your ass out of a couple of tough spots."

"I suppose you are reliable and loyal just like a dog," Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Akira growled out in mock anger.

"You coming over for dinner?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course," Akira responded.

"Beat you there," Kaoru cried jumping into the car.

Akira shook his head. Kaoru was rather impulsive. He watched her peal out of the parking lot. He just hoped she wouldn't get herself in more trouble then she could handle. Sometimes she worried him. Akira's face suddenly lifted. Couldn't let her win this one too. He knew a faster route to her house, and he would be damned if he didn't make it there first.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Damn! Damn! Damn! How did he get here before me!?" Kaoru said hitting her steering wheel as she pulled into the already occupied driveway. 

Trudging out of the car and up to the door she was greeted by a triumphant Akira. Kaoru threw her keys at his arrogant face. He easily caught them in the air.

"What am I going to do with you two?" A woman's soft voice asked pleasantly.

"Onee-san! He started it," Kaoru said pointing a finger at Akira.

"I wasn't the one that suggested…"

Kaoru jumped forward cutting him off with a warning glare, "Akira, you're right! Gomen ne!"

"When will you act your age, Kaoru?" Tomoe asked smiling.

"What twelve?" Akira asked knowing this would anger Kaoru.

"I don't ever want to hear that number again! Arrrrrgggghhhhhh! Twelve is an evil number. I do not look twelve!"

"Well now that you're twenty five you look thirteen," Akira supplied.

Tomoe interceded between the two, "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you set the table?"

Kaoru shot a glare at Akira before heading for the kitchen mumbling under her breath about stupid people, who couldn't tell a person's age if their…the rest could not be heard. Tomoe giggled at her sister's antics. Akira watched Tomoe's face light up. He loved her so much, and one day he would marry her. This directed his thoughts to the beautiful ring he had bought for Tomoe that was resting in his pocket. Now if he could only get the courage to ask her.

"Tomoe," Akira said.

Tomoe looked over to him waiting for him to continue. Instead he dipped his head down kissing her lips before pulling her into his arms in a tight hug. Tomoe flushed slightly loving the feel of him holding her close.

"I'm so happy we met," Akira whispered softly.

Tomoe sighed contentedly, "Kaoru helped a lot."

Akira nodded kissing Tomoe again. 

"Could you two get a room? You do have one right down the hall," Kaoru said with her hands on her hips.

"Just because you can't get anyone…" Akira started still holding Tomoe.

"Can't! I choose not to! Who needs a guy?!" Kaoru said her eyes blazing.

"Kaoru-chan…" Tomoe said in a placating voice. 

"I'm beginning to think you're a lesbian," Akira stated his face straight even though he was cracking up on the inside.

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screeched out coming after Akira.

"Kaoru-chan! Akira! That's enough! I would like to have a peaceful dinner. I don't know how you two work together if your are always fighting like this!" Tomoe said stopping Kaoru and Akira in their tracks.

It was rare that Tomoe raised her voice. Kaoru grumbled and headed for the kitchen.

"You told her…" Akira trailed off at Tomoe's look.

"You are just as immature as her. You wouldn't know you're only three years older then my sister," Tomoe said taking Akira's hand and walking toward the dining room.

Kaoru sat down at the table set for three. Akira took his usual place being a regular guest over the house. Tomoe went into the kitchen. Once she did Kaoru glared at Akira, while he just smiled with a sickeningly sweet expression meant to annoy. Just as Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, Tomoe came in with the food.

"I wish I could cook," Kaoru said smelling the delicious food.

"I offered to teach you," Tomoe reminded Kaoru.

"Yeah, but even with the master chef teaching me, I almost burnt the kitchen down. Man, when you guys finally get it together and get married, I'm going to have to live with you. I might die trying to eat my own cooking," Kaoru said grabbing the delicious looking food off the plate and onto hers.

"We'll just have to find you a guy, who can cook," Akira said.

Kaoru got a thoughtful expression on her face, "Rich too. My job pays well, but the stress from my partner…"

Tomoe smiled watching the interaction between the two. It was funny how they fought all the time, but she knew they were totally different when they had a serious assignment. They became very professional. Tomoe had visited them one time when they were doing an action report. She had never seen two people be such total opposites outside of work. She loved them both so much. Tomoe listened vaguely to the conversation as she ate.

It was three years ago Kaoru had trained hard to join Saitoh's organization. It was hard to describe what they did. Tomoe was not privileged to all the information. She knew they did all kinds of jobs. It depended on what was needed to keep the peace. Tomoe had spent her time earning her place as a respected chef during that time. Kaoru always declared how envious she was of Tomoe, but Tomoe had to admit she was envious of Kaoru. She seemed to live such an adventurous life. Kaoru had gone out of her way working vigorously to prepare herself for Saitoh's training program. Kaoru had been the youngest person at twenty-two admitted to Saitoh's services. Tomoe was proud of her. 

And that was how Kaoru had met Akira. She had been paired up with him from the beginning proving to be an excellent team during their training together. A year later Akira had come home with Kaoru, who had a mysterious twinkle in her eye. From there everything had fallen into place. An immediate attraction was felt between her and Akira, and it didn't take long for them to start dating. They had been ever since. Tomoe worried for Kaoru and Akira. Their job could be dangerous at times. All she could do was greet them with a smile and a warm hello.

"If you say that one more time…" Kaoru started.

"Kaoru-chan, I said a peaceful dinner," Tomoe interrupted.

"Gomen nasai," Kaoru said sitting back in her seat.

The rest of dinner was as nice and peaceful as it was going to get. After finishing Akira volunteered to help Tomoe with the dishes. Kaoru stretching made her way into the living room. Slumping onto the couch she sighed her stomach full. Kaoru closed her eyes completely content with her life. She had her sister and best friend. She didn't need anything else. Becoming partners with Akira had afforded her the chance to really know his character. He was a great guy, dependable, intelligent, and when he really wanted to be, a true gentleman. Kaoru had never been interested in Akira in any other way but a friend, but meeting a decent guy was rare and she wanted Tomoe to meet him. They hit it off much to Kaoru's delight. She was happy for her sister. Life was perfect. 

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she groaned. She completely forgot she had to get up early to practice with Saitoh. He insisted she knew how to handle a sword like all of his employees, but Kaoru believed he had something against her. Saitoh made her get up really early to practice with him. She had earned his respect and should be grateful according to Okita Soushi, Saitoh's right hand man. It was an honor only one person earned every four years. Okita was the first to earn this honor. Kaoru questioned Saitoh respecting her, and what an honor it really was being trained by him. Kaoru remembered the first day she had to train with Saitoh personally. It was five in the morning and Kaoru had to drag herself out of bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I know how to use a sword. It was part of the training. Besides I have a gun," Kaoru had said grumpily.

Much to Kaoru's relief Saitoh was not smoking. He had a sword at his hip and a glare in his eyes.

"Your gun will fail you, and you will find your sword necessary," Saitoh replied in disdain.

Kaoru whipped her gun out pointing it at him, "But I could have shot…"

Kaoru trailed off as she realized she was speaking to the wall. Seconds later the cold sharp edge of a sword was pressed to her throat.

"You are dead, Kamiya," Saitoh's whispered in her ear.

Releasing her from his hold Kaoru pressed a hand to her throat, "How did you move that fast?"

"I will teach you," Saitoh replied simply.

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so Kaoru was grateful for the training. She found herself becoming stronger then she had ever imagined. One of Kaoru's goals was to become strong, so no one could ever harm the ones she loved again. She wouldn't be helpless anymore. Kaoru glanced over as Tomoe and Akira came into the room. Akira appeared nervous to Kaoru. Tomoe didn't seem to notice as she walked him to the door. Kaoru sat up as Akira stopped Tomoe.

"I have to do this before I lose the courage to. Sorry this isn't romantic, but…" Akira got down on one knee in front of a wide-eyed Tomoe.

Kaoru was definitely awake now her gaze riveted on Akira, who reached into his pocket pulling out a box. Tomoe turned red and her hands began to tremble. Opening the box Akira looked into Tomoe's eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Kaoru's mouth dropped open. Akira hadn't told her about this, and he told her everything. 

"Yes," Tomoe replied softly as tears gathered in her eyes.

Taking her trembling hand in his, he slowly slipped the ring on her finger. Standing up he held her to him as she tried to dry the tears that kept falling. Kaoru ran over to them joining in the hug.

"Akira, you dummy! You didn't tell me about this!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I didn't know how to," Akira replied looking far beyond happy.

"I'm so happy for you two," Kaoru said fighting her own tears.

Letting go of each other Tomoe looked at the gorgeous ring on her finger. Kaoru eagerly took her hand gazing at the ring and proclaiming it beautiful. After some laughter and talking Kaoru yawned loudly.

"I'm going to bed. I'll leave you two alone," Kaoru said with a wink.

A grin split Kaoru's face as she walked down the hallway to her room. She had been happy before, but now she was ecstatic. It had been her and Tomoe for a long time after the death of their parents. Now she was gaining a brother-in-law, who would make her sister happy. Going into her room she changed into her pajamas before flopping onto her bed. Just as she got comfortable she remembered she had to set her alarm to get up early for the training session with Saitoh. Kaoru reluctantly got up to set her alarm. She had it across the room, because she had learned if it was near her bed she would continue to hit the sleep button until it was way past time for her to get up. Getting back into bed she curled up with the book she was currently reading. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Akira watched Kaoru walk down the hallway. Smiling he hugged Tomoe tight, "We can be a family."

"I would like that very much," Tomoe replied resting her head against his chest.

"Do you mind if I stay a little longer?" Akira asked.

"Of course not," Tomoe said leading him over to the couch.

Akira sat down pulling Tomoe into his arms, her back to his chest. She leaned her head against his chest. He squeezed her closer to him.

"I love you," Akira said softly.

"I love you," Tomoe replied with a gentle smile.

That night Akira and Tomoe spent the night talking softly to one another about the future, their dreams together, and when they would marry, even how many children they wanted to have. Tomoe had never felt as complete as she had that night being held by the only man she had ever loved, gazing occasionally at the stunning ring that graced her finger.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru woke up with a start when she heard the horrible beeping noise from her alarm clock. An evil sound that made her cringe and wonder, who was crazy enough to invent such an annoying but necessary invention. Kaoru hit the button to shut it off with a sigh of relief. Making her way slowly in a zombie-like state, she went to the bathroom to take her shower and get ready. After her shower and getting dressed Kaoru felt a little more awake. Turning on the hall light she walked into the living room to see Akira asleep with Tomoe in his arms. Kaoru wasn't too surprised to find them like that. They had done it before. Kaoru sighed. They looked so sweet together. It amazed Kaoru that they could fall asleep like that. It looked so uncomfortable. 

Kaoru went back into her bedroom quietly getting her camera. Another thing she loved, taking pictures. Creeping back into the living room she looked for the right position before taking the picture. Tomoe and Akira stirred slightly but did not wake. Unable to resist Kaoru took two more pictures before realizing she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Throwing her camera back into her room, Kaoru grabbed her stuff as she walked to the front door.

Kaoru watched the two as they slept, smiling tenderly, "I love you both. …Well, off to practice."

Kaoru opened the door quietly and stepped out, already anticipating the bumps and bruises she would receive from today's practice with Saitoh Hajime.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Kyaa Kyaff here again! Yup another story! But don't worry I will be keeping up with my other two! Weekly updates and all! This idea hit me and I just had to write it, so I hope you enjoy! And don't worry the chapters will be a little longer than this! 

Kyaa Kyaff saying hope to hear from you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Practice and Plans

Kyaa Kyaff here again!

Disclaimer: You know it, and so do I…do I really have to say Kenshin & co doesn't belong to me? *sigh*

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin

"…" Dialogue

Facing Adversity

Chapter 2: Practice and Plans

"Itai!" 

Kaoru stood back up rubbing her back. Saitoh stood opposite her.

"Is that the best you can do after all I have taught you?" Saitoh asked.

Kaoru glared at him sliding into an offensive stance. Saitoh's eyes gleamed with amusement. Kaoru truly believed he liked to beat her up sometimes. Dashing to his left she jumped high to avoid his immediate counter to the attack he had anticipated. Kaoru countered his attack with one of her own, coming down with a small defensive swing. Their shinais clashed and for a few seconds a battle of strength ensued. Saitoh was much stronger than Kaoru, so she pushed against him hard before dropping to low and going for his middle. With a small amount of surprise Saitoh jumped back narrowly missing her attack.

He raced forward swinging low and high causing Kaoru to go totally defensive. Kaoru was slowly getting backed against the wall. Not a good position. She ducked one swing and at the same time swung with her shinai before pivoting to his side and striking again. He fluidly twisted around to catch Kaoru's strike before she could hit. Again they clashed one staring at the other, now a battle of will. Kaoru slid her shinai along his pulling free, dashing forward their swords met again, but Kaoru now smiling used her left hand to slip passed his defense and gave him a good punch to the face. He backed up slightly holding his cheek shinai still held ready.

"Good," Saitoh said sounding pleased, "But you still haven't defeated me."

Saitoh smiled a small smile before sliding back into a deep stance his right hand trailing to the end of his shinai. Kaoru frowned. He planned on using his best move on her. She never was able to defend this one. Kaoru shook her head focusing on him, taking her own stance. He came at her in a flash. Next thing Kaoru knew she was on the floor again. Kaoru stood up painfully. Saitoh laughed.

"You really need to practice more, Tanuki."

Kaoru practically growled out his name. His nickname for her grated her nerves.

"I think you get a perverse pleasure in hurting people," Kaoru grumped out.

"No, just you, tanuki."

Kaoru glared at him.

"Alright, enough warming up. Time to really practice."

Kaoru groaned as she went to get her real sword. It had become routine for Kaoru. First, she had to exercise. Second, she practiced with Saitoh with her shinai. Third, they practiced with real swords. It was kind of dangerous, but she trusted Saitoh. Last, she did some kata, stretched, and did a breathing exercise. After that she went to clean up, and work began. She had to practice three times a week. It could be tiring sometimes.

Kaoru placed her sword at her side before slowly drawing it out. She held it with perfect balance and form. Saitoh waited for her to initiate the fight. Kaoru calmed herself, then dashed forward holding nothing back.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru sighed happily as she let the hot water run down her body. It felt so good on her sore muscles. No matter how much she practiced on her own she was always sore from practice with Saitoh. She smiled in satisfaction. Kaoru was getting better. She could tell by the way Saitoh would hold less and less back when they fought. So she did happen to like practice, after it was over and she thought about it. It was pure torture while she was actually training. But she did get Saitoh good with that punch.

Kaoru finished up and quickly got dressed in the locker room. The practice hall was for everyone, so it had it's own locker room and showers. Kaoru was grateful for the showers. Throwing on the clothes she brought with her Kaoru brushed her hair and put it up, not waiting for it to dry. She didn't really have the time.

Kaoru walked out of the locker room and to the elevator. The building was three story. The bottom was the reception area, the office where people went when they needed help, and a couple jail cells. The second floor was the training area that Kaoru was in. The third floor is where everyone else worked. Outside in the back was a shooting range. As the elevator opened Okita greeted her. She stepped inside saying a short hello.

"So how was practice with Saitoh-san?" Okita asked.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as the elevator opened, "I don't know how you survived it, when you trained with him."

"Saitoh-san is an excellent teacher."

Kaoru could hear the admiration in Okita's voice. She kind of had the feeling that Okita looked up to Saitoh. Kaoru found the man sometimes outright annoying, but everyone was entitled to his or her own opinion. Not that Kaoru had no respect for him, but…

"Kaoru!" Akira called in greeting.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop with the upbeat cheerfulness. I'm tired."

"Practice go well?"

"Went as always," Kaoru replied.

Akira walked from his desk over to Kaoru, "We've got an assignment."

"Great," Kaoru said halfheartedly.

"Don't worry. Nothing spectacular. We have to guard some guy tomorrow night. Make sure he gets through the night safe and sound. We have to go meet him later today."

"Who is it?" Kaoru asked flipping through the folder Akira handed her.

"Ookubo Toshimichi."

"Really? He's an important government official," Kaoru said absently, "What's this?"

"It's a warning for Ookubo. Ever heard of Battousai. That's like a tag of his. If you receive it, you're his next target."

"Pretty confidant of his ability then…Anything else I might need to know?" Kaoru asked looking at the red x slashed across the black background of a small card.

"No." 

"Okay then. I'll make sure Saitoh doesn't have anything else for us. If not let's go to the shooting range, cause I'm tired of using a sword. I feel like using my gun," Kaoru said.

Akira walked back to his desk sitting back, "You could always use Saitoh-san as target practice."

"I wish…" Kaoru muttered to herself as she walked over to Saitoh's door giving it a knock.

"Yes."

Kaoru opened the door sticking her head in, "Do you have anything else on our assignment. If not we're going to the shooting range."

"I have nothing. Go."

Kaoru shut the door in relief, "Let's go Akira!"

Kaoru grabbed her guns from her desk, putting on her holster. A grin split her face as she walked over to the elevator. Akira followed her in as the doors opened. 

"I got Saitoh once in practice today!" Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Really? Once out of the…wait how many times he got you?"

Kaoru punched Akira's arm, "Come on! It's hard to even scratch that guy."

Akira laughed as the elevator reached the first floor and opened up. They stepped out, while Kaoru shook her head. As they made their way to the back, Kaoru narrowly avoided being bowled over by someone rushing passed. The person stopped immediately spinning around to face Kaoru head bowed.

"Gomen nasai! It's my first day, and I'm lost! I have no idea where Saitoh-san's office is!"

"You're the new secretary?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep," the short girl said straightening up.

"Just turn the corner, take a left, go to floor three, and someone should be able to help you there," Kaoru said.

"Thank you so much!" the girl shouted running off before Kaoru could say another word.

"She seems more energetic then you even," Akira chuckled out.

"You know! You are really asking for it! How about a bet?"

"I'm listening," Akira said intrigued as he held open the door for Kaoru.

"Whoever shoots better has to do the after action report for this assignment!"

"You're on!" Akira declared.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru hung her head low after losing the bet, "It's not fair! You had more sleep, you didn't practice with Saitoh, and…and…"

Akira put an arm around her shoulders, "Admit it, you suck! I'm better than you."

Kaoru shrugged off his arm stomping ahead of him. Akira followed her with a triumphant smile. He hated doing those reports. 

"Hey, we have to go see that guy soon."

"Yeah, yeah. I have to go get my stuff," Kaoru said walking inside.

"I'll be waiting," Akira replied.

Kaoru sighed. She hated doing those reports. They were a necessary evil. Why did she make a bet? Akira was definitely better than her handling a gun. 

'Baka!'

Kaoru pressed the elevator to go up and waited for it to come down. She heard someone walk up behind her.

"Hi! It's me again! Gomen ne! I really didn't mean to almost run you over."

Kaoru turned to the small girl with a smile, "No problem. Find Saitoh-san all right."

"Yep," the girl said with a frown.

"You'll get used to him," Kaoru replied.

"He called me itachi!"

Kaoru began to chuckle, "That's okay. He calls me tanuki."

"What!?"

Kaoru smiled liking this girl already, "So what's your name?"

"Oh! Makimachi Misao!"

"Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru said holding her hand out to the girl, who took it with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Kamiya Kaoru! Wow! You are really high up there! I mean you were the one that…"

"Yes, that's me," Kaoru interrupted realizing the elevator had come down while she was caught in conversation with Misao.

"I'm just a secretary, but…" Misao trailed off as they stepped inside.

"Saitoh-san doesn't keep secretaries long. No, it's the other way around. They leave on their own. If you can survive working for him, you can do anything."

Misao nodded with a determined look. As the door opened Kaoru stepped out.

Misao started to follow but stopped short, "Oh no! I forgot the folders downstairs. Ack! I guess I'll see you some other time!"

Kaoru waved goodbye. Walking over to her desk, she grabbed the folder with the information in it. As she passed Okita's open office door she leaned in real quick.

"Me and Akira are off to talk with Ookubo," Kaoru informed.

Okita gave her a nod of acknowledgement as he continued to talk on the phone. Kaoru made her way downstairs as Akira pulled his car to the front.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru spent the drive going over the information. Ookubo was attending an important party, and it looked like Akira and Kaoru were going to have to dress up for this one. Getting through security Kaoru and Akira made their way to the front door. They were greeted by an elderly man, who led them inside. They were seated and had to wait a few minutes for Ookubo.

A well-polished middle-aged man came into the room smiling, "Gomen. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"No problem Ookubo-san." 

"Send Saitoh-san my regards, when you get back," Ookubo replied cordially.

"We will," Akira said.

"Then down to business. You will have to familiarize yourself with my guards. Tomorrow…"

Kaoru listened intently to all the instructions. After talking with Ookubo they spoke with his bodyguards and went over some minor details. Finally, having all the details they spoke to Ookubo one last time before leaving.

"I'm starving!" Akira proclaimed as he got into his car.

"Well, drop me off at the office first. I have to drop this off," Kaoru said indicating the folders, "And I need to get my car. Try not to eat all of dinner."

"Tomoe wouldn't let me."

Fifteen minutes later Akira dropped Kaoru off, who went inside. Just as she put the folder away and was about to leave, Saitoh came over. 

'Damn.'

"Was there something you needed Saitoh-san?" Kaoru asked scrunching her nose at the smell of cigarette smoke.

Saitoh leaned in just to annoy Kaoru, "This is an extremely important assignment."

"All cases are."

"This more so than the others," Saitoh informed her.

"Yes, Saitoh-san," Kaoru replied.

"Don't forget your sword for this assignment."

"I won't. I don't know where I'm supposed to put it…"

Saitoh shook his head moving away from her and toward his office.

Kaoru sighed, "I worked out that minor detail too. One of the guards will have it ready if I need it."

"I have obtained some information on the person known as Battousai. He does not use a gun," Saitoh said throwing down the paper he had retrieved from his office.

Kaoru leaned over to read some of the things it said, "Don't tell me. He kills with a sword."

"Precisely."

"Then it will be easier. At least we won't have to worry…" Kaoru started.

"Do I need to show you again, why a sword is more dangerous then any gun you could use?"

"No, Saitoh-san," Kaoru said annoyed.

"Good take this home with you. Leave." Saitoh ordered going back into his office.

Kaoru gathered her things now including the paper. Giving Okita a wave goodbye she thought hungrily of the food that would be awaiting her when she got home.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru made it to her house in record time. The door was locked much to Kaoru's frustration. Finding the right key she opened it up and called out. No one answered. Putting her things down she saw a note on the end table. Picking it up she read the note from Tomoe.

__

Kaoru

Akira and I are going out tonight. Gomen. I made dinner for you. Hopefully it's still warm. If not just heat it in the microwave for thirty seconds. See you later tonight.

Love,

Tomoe.

Kaoru walked into the kitchen absently throwing the note in the garbage. Going over to the pot resting on the stove she opened it up. It was still warm. Kaoru shrugged, she didn't mind them going out. As long as she had food to eat she was good. Besides, she hated always being around, when she was sure Akira and Tomoe would rather spend some quality time together. Grabbing a bowl of the food Tomoe left her, she made herself comfortable on the couch turning the T.V. on. Flipping through the channels she yawned. Kaoru had gotten up way too early for her tastes. Now it was catching up to her. She finished eating her food placing the bowl on the glass table before laying down on the couch. She stopped on one show that looked interesting enough before drifting off to sleep.

An hour later Tomoe and Akira came into the house. Tomoe was about to call for Kaoru, but Akira stopped her pointing over to the couch, where Kaoru was sleeping. Tomoe walked over brushing the hair out off Kaoru's face and hooking it behind her ear gently.

"She must be very tired," Tomoe said softly.

"Better let her rest," Akira replied coming up behind Tomoe and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You're right."

Tomoe picked the bowl sitting on the glass table up, bringing it into the kitchen. Akira followed catching her around the waist, kissing her neck. Tomoe started to giggled as Akira started to tickle her sides. 

"A…kira…stop…tick…ling…" Tomoe struggled to protest while staying quiet enough not to wake Kaoru up.

Akira stopped suddenly, "I'll stop, but you have to give me something before I go home."

Tomoe's eyes narrowed before she pulled him close and kissed him until they both were breathless.

"That was definitely better than the hug I wanted," Akira said smiling.

Tomoe smiled back, "I'll walk you to the door."

Once there Akira turned around hugging Tomoe tight, "I'll come by tomorrow to pick up Kaoru."

"You two better be careful," Tomoe said.

"Hey, no worries. We just have to keep him safe. He'll be surrounded by bodyguards anyway."

"I doesn't stop me from worrying," Tomoe replied.

"Want to tell Kaoru tomorrow?"

It took a second for Tomoe to figure out what he was talking about; when she did she broke out with a radiant smile, "Yes."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning then," Akira said leaning forward to capture her lips again.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Akira replied with one more kiss before walking out the door.

Tomoe watched him until he got into his car and started to leave. She waved to him one more time before shutting and locking the door. Going over to Kaoru she decided not to wake her up. Instead she brought in a blanket, covering Kaoru up so she wouldn't get cold. She leaned down kissing her sister's forehead. 

"Goodnight Kaoru."

___________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru yawned sitting up. Looking around she realized she was still on the couch. Tomoe came out of the kitchen just at that moment.

"Kaoru, you're awake! Breakfast is almost finished."

"Hey! How come you didn't wake me up last night?" Kaoru asked grumpily.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Fine," Kaoru said getting up and stretching.

The doorbell rang, and Kaoru went to answer it. 

"Hey!"

Kaoru shut the door in the person's face.

"Kaoru, who was that?" Tomoe called from the kitchen.

"Akira," Kaoru replied as the door opened.

"Ha! Ha. Very funny Kaoru," Akira said coming inside.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tomoe announced stopping the argument that was about to begin.

Akira and Kaoru both came into the kitchen. Akira went over giving Tomoe a quick kiss before sitting down for breakfast. 

"After this we have to pick up your dress, get the final details, and set up everything."

"Sounds good," Kaoru said with a mouthful of food.

"Kaoru! Don't talk with your mouth full," Tomoe reprimanded with a disapproving look.

"Yes, mother."

"Kaoru…"

"I was just joking oneesan," Kaoru said waving her fork in the air.

After breakfast Tomoe gathered up the plates. Tomoe then told Kaoru and Akira to be careful. They both promised they would be. The worry was still evident in her eyes. Walking out to Akira's car both waved one last time to Tomoe.

"Please stay safe." Tomoe whispered softly closing the door.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Okay! Hope you liked it! Kenshin will be showing up next chapter! 

Thanks go out to Jason M. Lee, Val, me, Shizuka, Kriska, Gypsy-chan, SwtrkGurlz, Astralkitten, kupo-chan, Chiki, Omochi, lizzie, sarah0sleds, Kamimura Kaoru, and MP.

Kyaa Kyaff saying can't wait to hear from you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Party

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Akira & co doesn't belong to me.

__________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Facing Adversity

Chapter 3: The Party

Kaoru nodded at something Akira said as she surveyed the area. Akira pointed in another direction, turning that way. Kaoru followed, absorbing all the information. 

"Two guards will be over here and on the balcony," Akira stated.

"So everything's secure?" Kaoru asked.

Akira sighed, "Nothing is ever secure."

"As secure as it is going to get."

"You're right," Akira replied.

"Well, I have to go get dressed in the wonderful dress that was provided before the party starts. Anything new comes up you know where I'll be."

Akira nodded as Kaoru walked away. It was four in the afternoon, Kaoru and Akira having been there since this morning. Kaoru stepped inside inclining her head in the direction of one of the bodyguards by the door. She ran a hand through her hair as she made her way to one of the many bathrooms in the house. The dress she was supposed to wear was already hanging there waiting for her. Kaoru put a hand to her forehead as she looked at the deep blue dress with silver lace on it. She didn't exactly like wearing dresses, especially if she was to protect someone. It was a whole lot easier to run around in sneakers and a pair of pants. 

No use complaining now. Kaoru began to undress quickly changing into the outfit. As she pulled it down she realized how low-cut it was much to her displeasure. Nothing to be done about that now. Straightening the dress she grabbed her guns and began strapping them to her upper legs. A slit ran up the dress, daringly high, giving Kaoru access to her guns easily. The dress was designed so that the guns weren't noticeable. She felt better putting her guns back on. She slipped on the high heels with a groan. Her feet would be aching later. 

"Okay…now I just have to get this hair up," Kaoru said surveying herself in the mirror.

'Hmm…maybe I don't look so bad in a dress.'

It took about twenty minutes for her to get her hair up successfully. After that she stepped out to go speak with Kawaji-san, the person who would be holding her sword. She didn't think it would be necessary, but Saitoh had trained her to need her sword accessible in any situation. 

"Kawaji-san!" Kaoru called as she saw the man pass by.

He stopped turning to her with a smile, "Yes, Kamiya-san?"

"Just want to know where my sword is going to be?"

"Follow me to the ballroom. I'll show you where I am going to place it. Don't worry no one will find it," Kawaji added at the end seeing Kaoru's skepticism.

Kaoru followed him to the ballroom, where he indicated where it would be. Kaoru thanked him before going to look for Akira. He was with Ookubo discussing something, dressed in a tuxedo. Kaoru had to admit she had found her sister a handsome man. 

"Akira, you look great!" Kaoru said walking over to the two men.

Turning to her his eyes widened, "I didn't know you could actually look like anything but a tomboy!"

Kaoru wet to hit him but was interrupted by Ookubo, "You do look quite lovely, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru bowed slightly, "Thank you."

"Good, now that you're here I can continue," Akira said, "Again, I will be with Ookubo the whole night. You go and pick out any suspicious characters…you know all of this."

"Yep."

"The party ends at eleven tonight. Ookubo has an important document he is signing at ten-thirty. That is when he's the most vulnerable. Here's your earpiece."

Kaoru took the little device. Akira then continued to explain all the little details right up until the first guests began to arrive.

"Alright Kaoru. Stay safe."

"You too Akira."

Both smiled before separated, Kaoru going over to the buffet table. It took less then ten minutes for the ballroom to fill up with talking and laughter. Kaoru greeted several people, mingling with perfect ease.

"Anything?" Akira asked through the earpiece.

Kaoru feeling Akira's gaze on her from across the room gave a little shake of her head. Sweeping her gaze across the crowd it came to rest on a man standing by himself at the buffet table. Kaoru decided to approach him.

"Hi! My name's Kaoru. What's yours?"

The man turned with a big smile on his face, "Seta Soujiro."

Kaoru held her hand out to him. He took it in a warm calloused grip. 

Kaoru smiled back, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"My friend has decided to go elsewhere," Soujiro replied.

"Well, while your friend is gone would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Soujiro answered.

Kaoru led him to the dance floor, where they began to dance. She made small talk with him trying to pick up anything from him, but he continued to smile giving vague answers to some of her questions. As the song ended Kaoru thanked him kindly. She would have to keep her eye on him. Kaoru walked back over to the buffet table as Soujiro met up with some guy with really tall blond hair. 

"I can't stand him! I could just kill him!"

"You shouldn't say such things about Ookubo-san!"

Kaoru moved closer to the source of the conversation. She knew it was probably some angry woman making empty threats, but she was taking no chances. Glancing up she saw an elegant woman standing next to a shorter woman. She recognized the one that had spoken first immediately. Takani Megumi was a well-known and highly paid surgeon. 

Megumi began ranting again, "It is true Ayame-chan! The bastard. I don't care if he is so important and great. He…"

"Megumi-san, please calm down." Ayame said with a pleading look at the furious Megumi.

Kaoru trailed away as Ayame looked up to see her standing there. 

'Let's see…who next?'

Kaoru noticed a tall man with an emotionless expression staring at the people dancing. Time to go introduce herself.

"Hello, are you a friend of Ookubo-san?"

The man didn't even look at her. Kaoru smiled politely.

"My name is Kaoru. What's yours?"

Again the same reaction, or lack there of. Kaoru, who was standing at his side, stepped in front of him.

"It's not polite to ignore people, who are trying to talk to you."

Finally, he looked down at her with disinterest, "I'm not interested."

The way he said it made it sound like he was being propositioned by a prostitute. Kaoru clenched her teeth tight her smile faltering.

"I was just trying to be friendly. You looked lonely. I thought you might like some company."

"No," the man replied moving around her.

Kaoru took after him, "The least you could do is tell me your name after being so rude to me."

With a sigh he spoke, "Shinomori Aoshi, now leave me alone."

Kaoru decided she wasn't going to get much else out of him so she started to head over to Akira. Reaching him she smiled.

"Akira-san, how are you?"

"I'm good," Akira replied.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to dance?"

"Sure," he said giving a small nod to Ookubo to stay put.

As they began to dance Kaoru talked in low tones. She inconspicuously pointed out some of the people she believed they should keep an eye on. Kaoru felt a tap on her shoulder as the song ended. She turned to see a man a little taller then herself standing behind her.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked his amber eyes studying her carefully.

Kaoru glanced at Akira, who shrugged, signifying he did not need any more information unless she had something else to add.

"Okay," Kaoru agreed waving a small goodbye to Akira.

"I saw you from across the room. You are quite beautiful."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the compliment. She had been complimented several times this night, but for some reason this time she blushed lightly.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

"Himura Kenshin…and your name is?"

"Kaoru."

"No last name, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked with a slight tilt of his head as he gracefully swept her across the floor.

"Not for you."

He seemed intrigued by this as he pulled her closer. Kaoru stared at him in the moment of silence that ensued. He had the most unusual red hair held back in a low ponytail. He was very handsome. 

Finally he replied, "Then I will simply have to find out, won't I?"

Kaoru realized she was totally focused on him and had forgotten everything else. She needed to keep her head straight and get back to work. As the dance ended she began to step away, but he held on to her.

"Did I say you could leave?" Kenshin asked in a teasing manner.

"I have to ask, do I?" Kaoru replied incredulously.

A smile crept across Kenshin's face, "Maybe. It depends if you give me what I want."

She figured he was referring to her name. Well, she wasn't going to give in so easy. Instead, she leaned in kissing his lips briefly before pulling back. His eyes widened and she smiled with triumph happy to have caught him by surprise. Kaoru could be a bit impulsive and unpredictable sometimes.

"That will have to do for now," Kaoru said escaping him and walking away.

Akira's voice buzzed in her ear, "Kaoru! What are you doing?"

Kaoru turned to face the wall speaking in a low voice, "Calm down. Don't ask."

Kaoru shook her head. Great, now Akira would be pissed. She was allowed to have a little fun, right? She guessed kissing a guy she didn't know for no reason wasn't a very good idea in his opinion. Kaoru glanced over her shoulder and started with surprise.

'It can't be. Saitoh would have said something…'

But as Kaoru turned around fully she confirmed her suspicion that Makimachi Misao was at the party. Why though? She watched as Misao looked around her eyes lighting on Shinomori Aoshi. Kaoru's eyes narrowed as Misao made her way through the crowd toward Aoshi, who was stepping outside. She was definitely not going to let this matter drop. She began making her own way through the crowd her eyes fixed on where Misao had disappeared.

"Potential problem," Kaoru breathed out so Akira would here her.

Kaoru glanced behind her to make sure Akira had heard her and ran right into someone, almost tripping. 

"Oh! Umm excuse me!" Kaoru said looking at the man who now held her in his arms.

She straightened apologizing quickly. Kaoru noted the man's strange hair color. She had thought Kenshin's hair was different, but she was surprised to see a young man with silver hair. Kaoru stopped herself from staring trying to look around him.

"That's alright. I've never met you at any of these parties before. What's your name?"

"Kaoru," she said hurriedly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yukishiro Enishi," he said capturing her hand and kissing the back of it.

Kaoru had to stop her mouth from dropping open at the mention of his last name. It had to be a coincidence. He had the same last name as her sister. Kaoru never met Tomoe until she was six. Their parents had separated and moved quite far from each when Kaoru was a baby. Kaoru had stayed with her father until his death. After that she was sent to live with her mother, but her mother didn't want to change her name from Kamiya to Yukishiro. Kaoru hadn't understood why her mother hated her so much at the time. She found out later that Yukishiro Maya wasn't her real mother. Her father had an affair. Tomoe had always been there to take care of her and protect her from Maya's small cruelties.

Kaoru snapped out of her reverie, "It was nice meeting you. Maybe we can talk later."

Enishi grinned, "That sounds nice."

Kaoru immediately made her way to where Misao had disappeared. She stopped short as she heard voices.

"Aoshi, please talk to me."

"I have nothing to say," he replied.

Kaoru peeked around the corner.

"I know why you came to this party," Misao said.

"So? You cannot stop me."

"Aoshi…" Misao started.

Aoshi stepped closer to Misao reaching out and pulling her into his arms. Misao's eyes widened before softening.

"Enough. Gomen," Aoshi said striking her sharply, catching her now limp body, "Misao-chan."

Kaoru backed up as he leaned Misao against the wall and started heading in her direction. She went back into the crowd of people intent on speaking with Akira. 

Stopping as if to fix her shoe she spoke, "Something's up with Shinomori."

"I heard the conversation. Keep an eye out. We can't do anything yet. I'll inform the guards." Akira replied through the earpiece.

This wasn't good. If this was their man they needed to take him out now. She was about to say so when she was interrupted.

"Kaoru."

Her wrist was caught, and she had to resist her natural instinct to defend herself, which would result in the person lying on the ground groaning in pain. 

"Yes," Kaoru said turning to face the person.

Kenshin released her wrist, "I have come to ask for your last dance."

"Last dance?"

"Yes, it's ten. The last song is about to play before Ookubo-san signs the papers," Kenshin explained.

"I would love to, but…"

"Good," Kenshin said not giving her a chance to reply.

Kenshin had her on the dance floor in a second as a slow melody began to play. He held her securely as he began to lead. Kaoru was beyond frustrated needing to speak with Akira.

"You seem distracted," Kenshin said easing her between two couples.

"I promised my friend this dance. He will be awfully upset."

Kenshin shrugged, "He can take it up with me."

Kaoru searched the crowd for Aoshi's form as Kenshin twirled her around.

Kenshin gently took her chin in his making her look back at him, "That's better."

She couldn't help but smile at this forward man, "You sure are persistent."

"Always when it is with something I am interested in."

Kaoru's eyebrows raised, but as the song had just ended she stepped back instead of replying.

"So quick to leave me. How will I find you after this?"

"That is for you to figure out," Kaoru replied moving further away from him.

Without a backward glance she headed straight for Akira. 

Looping her arm in his she spoke, "Now not later."

"I must disagree."

Kaoru smiled charmingly at some person, who came over to greet them. After they left Kaoru frowned.

"What, we wait," she said softly.

Akira nodded pointing out two men, who Kaoru recognized as the bodyguards of Ookubo. Kaoru understood why but didn't agree. They couldn't be absolutely sure it was Aoshi. They couldn't divert all there attention that way. The two guards Akira had sent would take care of it. Kaoru believed they needed to take care of it themselves, but that might leave Ookubo open. She had to trust the guards to do their job.

Everyone began to gather around a long table near the front. Kaoru drifted away from Akira as he escorted Ookubo toward the table. Kaoru watched as Ookubo made his way over to the foreign diplomat giving his hand a firm shake. Kaoru scanned the crowd as the men took their seats. The foreign diplomat, Kaoru couldn't remember his name, began addressing the crowd. Clapping followed his speech. Ookubo then stood taking center. Kaoru tensed.

Then everything went black. People began to murmur among themselves. Then someone screamed. Kaoru had her guns in her hands in a second trying to adjust her vision, the only light source the moon. She saw Akira grab Ookubo. A man suddenly pushed passed her. Kaoru took no time in running after him seeing his destination. A sword glinted in the moonlight.

"Damn!" Kaoru exclaimed before aiming her gun for the person's leg with a clear shot.

She pulled the trigger, but the man disappeared, the bullet driving into the ground. Everyone was in a mad rush for the exit, screaming and shouting adding to the confusion.

"Akira watch out he's coming!" Kaoru shouted.

Kaoru went into a roll as she felt someone approach her from behind, slicing where she had been. Her guns were knocked from her hand as she jumped up.

"Kawaji-san! Where the hell are you?" Kaoru cried just missing the sword aimed at her throat trying to get a good look at her attacker.

"Kamiya! Here," he cried throwing her the blade.

She caught it, and had it out in a second, just in time to deflect another blow. Kaoru realized this wasn't the same person she had shot at. She deftly avoided each attack. 

'Who is this? It's like fighting Saitoh.'

The man suddenly disappeared leaving Kaoru wide-eyed. A shot rang out as Akira yelled something. Kaoru threw off her shoes, and with all the speed she possessed; she raced toward Akira and Ookubo. Akira was looking up shooting. Kaoru saw the blade coming straight for him.

"No!" Kaoru cried jumping clear over the table shoving Akira out of the way in the process. 

Kaoru yelped in pain as felt the tip of the blade slide across her left cheek having missed its target. She then tripped on her gown and fell down. 

"Akira, get Ookuba out of here!"

"Battousai!" a voice rang out. 

The man in front of her pivoted sharply. Kaoru just made out Shinomori Aoshi's distinct form.

"I challenge you!" Aoshi yelled running forward with a kodachi in each hand.

"What the hell!" Kaoru said as two more shadowed figures appeared from the right.

Akira was helping the shaken Ookubo up. 

"Damn it," the person known as Battousai hissed jumping away from her.

Kaoru was puzzled. Everyone had swords. Didn't any of them use a gun? Easier for her. She sliced the bottom of her dress off wishing she had her guns back. They were lying on the middle of the now deserted floor forgotten.

"Now!" Battousai shouted.

Kaoru noticed a small red laser light begin to trail then land on Ookubo. Akira saw it too throwing a glance over his shoulder before shoving Ookubo down for cover. A shot rang out as he did so. Kaoru heard a grunt of pain as Akira was struck in the back.

"Akira," Kaoru screamed out running over to him.

He was laying on his side breathing sporadically, "Get…him out of here."

Kaoru's mouth began moving in wordless protest as his blood soaked his clothes. 

"Tell Tomoe I love her."

"Akira!" Kaoru started.

"Now, Kaoru," Akira cried seeing the laser light again.

Kaoru steeled herself grabbing Akira's gun, looking for the source of the light. As it flashed by she estimated the spot and shot twice. A clatter was heard before a sniper gun dropped to the ground. She shoved the gun into her holster before dragging Ookubo toward the door holding her sword ready. She had to fight her tears, and the urge to stay with Akira.

"He's getting away," a voice shouted.

Ookubo opened the door, Kaoru shoving him through and down the hallway her eyes trained on the door they had just come from. Her senses were open to what was in front of them. It alerted her seconds before she pushed Ookubo to the side, a sword flashing toward him from the opposite end. Kaoru looked down in surprise at the sword now sticking from her side. Kaoru felt ill as he yanked it out.

"No, I won't," Kaoru said softly as the man went for Ookubo next.

She shot the unsuspecting man in the head as she fell down. Ookubo was pressed against the wall his face white as blood sprayed across him and the walls. Kaoru forced herself to get up using her sword to help her. 

"Let's go," Kaoru ordered.

Kaoru only went a few feet before yelling for Ookubo to get down. Two shots rang out, one from Kaoru, the other someone else. The bullet hit Kaoru's leg causing her to fall again. The person that had shot took off quickly thinking they had hit their target. Kaoru again forced herself to stagger to her feet.

"I will get you out of here alive, Ookuba-san," Kaoru said weakly.

Ookubo seemed too shocked to reply. He was quite popular tonight. It seemed everyone was out to get rid of him. She had passed one of the bodyguards now dead. She could only assume the others had ended up the same way. Kaoru saw a door.

"Where does this lead?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Uh…it…it's a bedroom."

Kaoru looked around and said in a whispering voice, "Go in there, and go through the window. It should lead to the front, right?"

Ookubo nodded.

"Good," Kaoru said as she heard the police sirens, "Go. The police will protect you."

Ookubo nodded again. Kaoru went across the hall to another door. Opening it the same time as Ookubo she slammed it shut. She then began to stagger away from the door, knowing her blood had dripped in front off the door she had slammed. That should at least throw them off. Her head began to swim as she walked down the hallway. She tripped falling to her knees trying to ignore the pain from her wound. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Nothing personal, but the weak must die," the person behind her said.

Kaoru stilled waiting. As the person struck down she threw herself to the side. They quickly countered, but she had her sword still in hand and stopped the strike. He attacked again knocking her sword from her hand. Kaoru tried to focus in the darkened hallway. He raised his sword preparing to strike once again. Kaoru tried to avoid it, causing him to cut deeply into her other side instead of her heart. Kaoru gasped blood staining her lips. She began to fell numb as she watched the figure standing above her switch his sword so that he could thrust it through her neck. Kaoru closed her eyes. A sharp ring was heard as one blade clashed with another. She reopened her eyes wearily to see another person shoving her attacker away.

"Do not interfere Battousai."

"Ookubo was never your target?"

"My orders are my own."

Kaoru couldn't concentrate anymore. She felt tired the pain the only thing letting her know she was alive. She struggled against unconsciousness futilely. The last thing she heard before passing out was the clashing of swords.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yep Kenshin is ooc here. Anyway! Gomen nasai for the cliffhanger!!! I couldn't help this one, I didn't want to make the chapter too long. 

Thanks goes out to Jason M. Lee, May, Val, Gypsy-chan, Shizuka, Omochi, anonymous, MP, Nikka, sarah0sleds, kupo-chan, Sujakata, unearthlyEmperor, Apple, Kriska, Kamimura Kaoru, and Luraia Soul for the encouragement.

Motivate me some more!!!! Love hearing from you! It always gets me writing faster!

Kyaa Kyaff saying hope to hear from you again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Saitoh's Words

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Yep…you guessed it. The RK characters aren't mine.

____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Facing Adversity

Chapter 4: Saitoh's words

"Poor Maya. Having to take care of that little brat!"

"Maya, you're so brave and kind."

"The girl resembles the hussy that broke the family up. Now Tomoe, on the other hand, is a charming girl, who takes after you."

A young Kaoru listened to the voices in the other room as they started to praise Tomoe comparing her to Kaoru. Tears formed in her eyes. She was seven-years-old, having moved here after her father's death a year ago. The beautifully dressed women talked haughtily to each other as her new mother smiled and agreed. Kaoru backed away from the room bumping into someone. Turning she saw Tomoe. 

Kaoru shoved away from her angrily. Tomoe looked surprised, but did not react in anger as Kaoru had suspected she would. Kaoru had kept her distance from all of them. They all hated her just like her real mother. They all talked about her. She wanted to run away. She wanted her father.

"Why are you crying?" Tomoe asked calmly with her piercingly dark brown eyes.

Kaoru wiped away her tears, "I'm not."

"You are," Tomoe stated softly.

"I don't want to be here! No one loves me! Everybody hates me! I don't want to live anymore!"

Tomoe tilted her head to the side watching the infuriated girl, "Is that so? But I don't hate you."

Kaoru glared at her unbelieving.

"Don't you want to be my friend?"

Kaoru refused to reply to Tomoe's question.

"Why do you care what they say?" Tomoe inquired.

"I don't understand you!" Kaoru cried out trying to push past Tomoe.

Tomoe caught onto her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," Tomoe said earnestly.

Kaoru eyes widened as tears began to slip from her eyes. 

"We are sisters. You can call me onee-chan. I would like it very much if you did."

Kaoru threw her arms around Tomoe with a cry, "Onee-chan!"

----------------------------------------------------

Pain lanced suddenly lanced through Kaoru's body as her eyes snapped open. Tears tracked down her face as she stared at the white ceiling of a hospital room. She felt stiff as she lowered her arms causing more stabbing pain. The events of the night before abruptly attacked her disoriented mind.

"Akira!"

The door opened slowly, startling Kaoru. A vase of flowers appeared first followed by Tomoe. As she walked in she looked up catching Kaoru's gaze. Tomoe's eyes widened as the flowers slipped from her hands.

"Kaoru! Oh god! Kaoru you're awake," Tomoe cried rushing to Kaoru's side the flowers forgotten.

She gently took one of Kaoru's hands in her own. 

"How long have I been out?" Kaoru asked.

"Two weeks," Tomoe replied.

"Two weeks!" Kaoru looked frantic, "Tomoe! What about Akira? Is he…?"

Tomoe shook her head dispelling Kaoru's fears, "He's alive."

"He's alive. What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked her lethargy disappearing in a flash.

"He was shot in the back. It did some damage to his spinal cord. He may be paralyzed from the waist down. They say there is little chance of recovery, but other than that he's fine."

Kaoru tried to take this all in. Her hands drifted down to touch her bandaged sides, then up to her left cheek, which was also bandaged.

"What about Ookubo-san?" Kaoru asked.

"He made it out without a scratch," Tomoe reassured.

"Did they catch any of the attackers?"

"No one," Tomoe replied.

Kaoru tried to move, but Tomoe stopped her.

"Stop. You need to rest. You're injuries are serious," Tomoe reprimanded.

Kaoru lay back down her mind filled with questions and disappointment. She had lost so easily. What good had all her training been? She never took it quite as seriously as she should have.

"I'm going to sleep for a little while," Kaoru said.

"Alright. I'll tell the nurse you've woken up. I'll be back later."

"Okay," Kaoru replied as she watched Tomoe leave.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tomoe felt an immense weight lift from her shoulders as she shut the door. She feared Kaoru would never wake up. Tomoe walked over to the nurse currently at the desk.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Yukishiro-san?"

"Kaoru has woken up," Tomoe informed.

The nurse smiled, "That's wonderful to hear. I'll go in there then. I have to take care of a few things."

Tomoe put a hand to her face suddenly and spoke apologetically, "I…I dropped some flowers on the floor and forgot to pick them up."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Tomoe said as the nurse went into Kaoru's room.

She stood there for another second before walking to Akira's room. Steeling her expression she put on a smile as she opened the door. 

"Tomoe," Akira said in the soft pleasant voice she loved.

"Akira, I'm glad to see you awake. I have some good news. Kaoru woke up," Tomoe said coming over to sit by Akira.

Akira looked relieved, "I knew she would. She's just too stubborn."

Tomoe lifted his hand in hers pressing it to her cheek, "I almost lost you both. I was so scared."

Akira moved his other hand up to cup her cheek, "Gomen nasai."

"No, don't worry about me. Once you start recovering we can start planning the wedding."

Akira's face fell suddenly. Tomoe watched him concerned as he rested his hands back on his lap.

"Akira?"

"What if I don't recover? What if I stay crippled like this? I don't want to be a burden. Tomoe…I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me," Akira said.

"I want to stay with you," Tomoe replied.

Akira gazed at her beautiful determined face and felt relief. Leaning forward she kissed his lips gently.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It took a month and a half for Kaoru to recover completely. The doctors said she'd been very lucky with her wounds. They could have been much worse. She had gone home but was still not allowed to work right away. Kaoru became restless and went with Tomoe often to visit Akira. He was going through physical therapy. So far he had made little to no progress, sending him into a state of depression. Tomoe remained strong for the both of them the whole time. Her constant encouragement kept Akira trying. She had to repeatedly calm Kaoru down. Akira struggled physically as Kaoru struggled mentally. All she could think of was how weak she was. She thought of how easily she had been beaten. Kaoru felt like a failure. 

Kaoru had started back at her work for about three weeks now. She was given no assignments and spent all day training with her sword. Sometimes she spent the night there. Tomoe was becoming increasingly worried for both of the people she loved. She supported them as best as she could. No one noticed Tomoe's paler and thinner appearance. Her eyes looked a little hollow as well. Akira was beginning to give up, giving Tomoe subtle hints that she didn't have to stay with him. He didn't want to burden her. Tomoe faced this all bravely with an unwavering conviction. 

Misao continued to work for Saitoh. Kaoru had not spoken to her and did not wish to confront her. Whatever Misao had been doing there, it wasn't to help that man. It was to stop him. Kaoru rarely saw the girl anyway. Her mind somewhere else.

Kaoru passed Okita early one morning heading for the training room.

"Kamiya-san."

She walked right passed him without a word. It was as if she hadn't even noticed him. Okita frowned as he entered the elevator. Stepping out he went over to Saitoh's office.

"Saitoh-san," Okita said in greeting.

"Okita."

"I am worried about Kamiya-san. She spends all her time training. One night I found her here well past the time everyone should have left. You must speak with her," Okita said.

Saitoh closed his eyes before slowly opening them, "Baka."

Okita tilted his head to the side his face questioning.

"I'll take care of this," Saitoh informed Okita as he stood up.

Okita smiled, "Don't be too rough, Saitoh-san."

"Heh."

It didn't take long for Saitoh to make his way to the training room. Over the three weeks he hadn't spoken much to Kaoru. He kept there practice times. He figured she would work it out of her system. Apparently she wasn't going to the tanuki. He watched her with narrowed eyes as she twisted this way and that. Time to make himself known.

"Tanuki, you didn't even sense my presence?"

Kaoru stopped immediately turning to him, "Saitoh-san!"

Leaving his shoes at the entrance he walked over to her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm practicing."

"You train with me today," Saitoh said.

"You have no weapon."

"I don't need a weapon to beat someone as pathetic as you," Saitoh replied with an arrogant smile.

Kaoru's mouth thinned as she stared at him, not replying.

"Come on," Saitoh urged sliding into a fighting stance.

Kaoru tightened her grip on the shinai seeing Saitoh was serious. 

"Well?"

Kaoru dashed forward swinging directly at him with all her strength. He dodged the swing coming to her side easily. She immediately switched directions and struck at him again. She sliced through thin air.

"You're frustrated. It makes you easy to read."

Kaoru ground her teeth together as she pivoted around to see Saitoh standing behind her. He had his hands crossed in a relaxed posture as he watched her. Angry frustrated tears started to form in her eyes. Kaoru lifted her shinai and gave a good swing at him. She was surprised when he caught it in his hand. 

"You are weak."

Kaoru's face flushed as she tried to pull her shinai back. He gave a sharp tug catching her off balance. Next thing she knew she was being held in his arms. She tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let go.

Saitoh paused as he held Kaoru before almost reluctantly saying, "It's okay to cry."

She fisted her hand in his shirt as she felt her tears falling, "I failed. I was beaten so easily."

He sighed as he felt the girl tremble, "What was your mission?"

"To protect Ookubo-san."

"Was he hurt?" Saitoh asked sternly looking down at the crown of her head.

"No."

Saitoh placed one hand on her shoulder before grabbing the shinai in her hand and shoving her back. Kaoru took a few surprised steps back trying to regain her balance but ended up falling backward in a heap. 

Saitoh pointed the shinai at her, "Did you fail that mission?"

"No."

Saitoh lashed out suddenly causing Kaoru to shut her eyes tight. When she wasn't hit she slowly opened them to find the shinai just a few centimeters from her face.

"You've learned you're not invincible. Good. Now get over it."

Kaoru pushed the shinai out of her face, "All you taught me was worthless against those people!"

Saitoh threw her shinai at her. She caught it quickly.

"Stand up. Worthless? You are still alive, tanuki. It seems to me you learned something, but your training is not complete."

Saitoh walked with ease over to the side and picked up a shinai, taking off his jacket. 

"I won't hold back any longer. Come on tanuki. Don't disappoint me."

Saitoh attacked her relentlessly, pointing out her mistakes, never giving her time to recover. He laughed at as he pushed her to her limits. Finally she watched him breathing heavily, sweat covering her brow. Saitoh seemed a little winded as well.

"Never tell me your training was worthless. Now that you are ready to take it seriously, you will come every morning. I won't go easy on you any longer."

Walking over to the shinai rack he placed it back up before grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I expect you here tomorrow. No excuses."

Kaoru watched as he left. She didn't understand why, but the despair she had been feeling lifted. His words to her had struck the right spot. She would become stronger. Leaving the training room she decided she would pay a visit to Tomoe and Akira.

Okita smiled as he saw Kaoru leave a smile gracing her face. He looked over at Saitoh, who had a faint hint of a smile on his face as well.

"You got through to her," Okita stated.

Saitoh nodded.

"That's good. She quite skilled and very pleasant to work with," Okita remarked.

"She will take her training seriously from now on," Saitoh replied.

Okita followed Saitoh as he made his way into the elevator. 

"She's a stubborn girl," Okita said, "Once she reaches her full potential, she'll be quite good."

Saitoh merely stepped out of the elevator as it stopped and opened. Okita noticed Saitoh was lost in thought and decided to go to his own office for now. Saitoh walked into his office sitting in his chair. He stared at the wall for several seconds before lighting a cigarette. It dangled in his fingers as he opened one of his desk draws pulling out a photo. A woman stood there smiling holding onto Saitoh, a rare smile crossing his face. He ran a thumb along the woman's picture as he brought the cigarette to his lips. 

"Tokio…"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Walking home she felt refreshed. Saitoh had made her see things more clearly and all the fury building up in her had been released. She blushed remembering Saitoh's arms around her, and how she had broken down and started to cry. Saitoh didn't seem the type of person to do such a thing. Course next thing she knew she was being shoved away. 

'I was being stupid. I've ignored Tomoe and Akira. What must they think of me?'

Kaoru wasn't watching where she was going, and next thing she knew she bumped into another person.

"Gomen!" Kaoru exclaimed as she stepped around the person.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru stopped and turned to actually look at the man. She blinked a couple of times recognizing the man from the party immediately. 

"Ano…"

"It's good to see you again after that terrible night," Kenshin said smoothly.

"Yes."

He stepped closer, "You know I never did get your last name."

"Kamiya," Kaoru replied as her left cheek with the scar began to sting.

"Kamiya Kaoru…a very beautiful name."

"Oi! Kenshin!" 

Kenshin turned as Kaoru looked around him to see a tall man with brown hair that seemed to defy gravity coming their way.

"Kenshin…where've you been, man? I've been searching all over for you," the man declared.

"I am busy at the moment Sano," Kenshin replied.

Sano finally noticed Kaoru, "Hi there Jou-chan. Name's Sagara Sanosuke."

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru."

"If you say," Sano replied. 

Kenshin frowned, "I'll be there in a moment."

"Alright. I'll be waiting," Sano said passing the two, "See ya later Jou-chan."

Kenshin smiled at her, "Gomen, my friend is rather crude."

"And you are not? You were rather forward at the party."

Kenshin's smile brightened, "I was forward? I remember being kissed quite unexpectedly by a beautiful woman whose last name she wouldn't tell me."

Kaoru felt her face heat up, "It was an impulse. Don't think you're special."

A silence followed her words before he spoke up, "You're bleeding."

Kaoru's hand came up to her cheek. The scar slashed across her face from the night of the attack was bleeding as if she had just been cut. It shouldn't be. 

"Here," Kenshin said handing her a cloth.

"No, I couldn't," Kaoru replied.

"I don't need it."

She took it reluctantly and pressed it to her cheek, "Thank you, but I must get going."

"Meet me here tomorrow?"

Kaoru thought it over before replying, "Why should I?"

"So we can get to know each other better."

"What if I don't want to get to know you better?" Kaoru countered, knowing she wanted to come see him tomorrow.

"I'll be waiting here around four."

"I might decide to show up if you're lucky," Kaoru said.

"I'll wait the whole day then."

Kaoru gave him an incredulous look before turning and continuing on her way. Kenshin's eyes followed Kaoru the whole time until he could no longer see her. Sighing he started to make his way to Sano.

*What is it about her that fascinates me?*

Kenshin walked up to Sano's car and got in.

"That's the girl that shot me that night, isn't it? The one you saved from Seta."

"Yeah. What of it?" Kenshin replied.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering."

"What did you find out?" Kenshin asked.

Sano turned the car on and pulled out, "Something really interesting about your Jou-chan."

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru entered the house putting her things down. 

"Onee-san…I'm home."

Kaoru frowned when she got no reply. 

"Akira."

Still nothing. Kaoru went into the kitchen, the study, then finally Tomoe's room. That was where she found her.

"Tomoe!" Kaoru cried out alarmed.

She was lying in her bed wrapped in a blanket, staring blankly at the wall. Her eyes looked hollow and had deep dark bags under them. Her face looked thinner as well. Kaoru rushed to her side and kneeled down.

"Tomoe! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kaoru…" Tomoe said faintly

"Yes, I'm right here," Kaoru said holding Tomoe's hand in hers.

It was cold and felt lifeless. Kaoru was really worried now. 

Tomoe smiled dimly, "Akira decided to break off our engagement."

"What?!"

"I tried to change his mind, but…" Tomoe drifted off as she began to cry.

'What the hell is Akira thinking?'

"Tomoe…I'm sure he's not thinking right. Why don't I go talk to him?" Kaoru said smoothing Tomoe's hair out of her face.

"No…he's been saying it for weeks now. He finally went through with it. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. You look in a better mood. I was very worried about you," Tomoe replied putting on a brave face as she changed the subject.

'I'm so selfish. I was so wrapped in my own self-pity that I didn't see Tomoe was suffering. She is always there to help me, never complaining. Never letting anyone see her vulnerable side.'

"I'm fine now. You should take care of yourself, you know," Kaoru said wiping away a tear that was trekking its way down Tomoe's cheek.

"I'm going to rest for a little while then I'll make some dinner for you."

"No, how about I make dinner…or buy some…why don't we go out later? Just you and me. It's been awhile," Kaoru suggested.

"That sounds nice."

"You get some rest…I'll be back," Kaoru ordered as she stood up.

"Alright."

As Kaoru opened the door she paused, "I love you nee-san."

"Love you too."

Kaoru shut the door fuming. She was going to talk to Akira and get some things straight, "Baka, you don't think you're going to get off that easy."

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! No way…I couldn't kill Akira off…but I think Kaoru is tempted to. Well anyway…hope to hear from everyone. Tell me what you thought!

On to the individual thanks…

Sujakata- Love you too! In the same non-sexual manner…lol! Glad to hear your enjoying it! Thanks for the encouragement. Can't wait to hear from you again.

Jason M. Lee- No! I couldn't possible kill Akira off. Just wanted everyone to think so! Thanks for the added info…might need that later on. Til next time.

Shizuka- Sorry bout the cliffhanger…Kenshin will be back in the next chapter! Glad you liked the fight scene! Hope to hear from you again!

Kriska- Always a pleasure hearing from you! Thanks for all the support! No, I couldn't kill Akira off, but he's being a baka at the moment…Kaoru is going to have to straighten him out. *o*

Val- Sorry for the evil cliffhanger! Yep it was Seta! *hands Val a homemade cookie* there's the prize! Enjoy!

Random Reader- Thank you! You are very sweet. Good luck to you as well. Hope to hear from you again!

Sarah- Hiya! Nice hearing from you. I tried to make Akira and Kaoru the kind of friends who like to tease each other to no end! I'm glad you like it! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

H.E.R.- *o*!!! ^_^ I'm glad you like my story! I hope you stay with it so I can hear from you again!

Omochi- No way! I wouldn't kill Akira off. He's not getting off that easy *sweat drops* that didn't sound right…anyway thanks for all the support…I look forward to hearing from you again.

Chibi-ken14- Persistence is the key…??? Hmm…never mind. But anyway great hearing from you. Glad to know you like this story too!!! ^o^

AaarikaaA- Thanks for the review! ^_^ yeah I know it would sound better that way, but it was dialogue and some people would say blah and me ….and so on. All constructive criticism is welcome!!! 

Kamimura Kaoru- Hey girl!!! Nope it was Kenshin at the end saving Kaoru…if that's what you are talking about! Anyway it was nice hearing from you! Love your stories! Update soon!

MP- Nope! Akira is alive and being a baka! But anyway thanks for the motivation! Hope to hear from you again!

Lina- Thanks for the encouragement. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Chibi-hime- Seta said his orders are his own. Kenshin was saying Ookubo was never you're target…did that help any…Akira's alive! But not for long once Kaoru gets a hold of him!!! ^o^ Thanks for the encouragement, it is vastly appreciated.

Jim- Butthead!!! *whacks Jim on the head with a bokken, then walks away dusting her hands off* maybe that'll make you think twice before calling me butthead…^_~

Redroseprincess678- Hope you liked the chapter! No prob with the pics! Hope to hear from you again!!! Until then!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. No Rest for Kaoru

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. 

_____________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Facing Adversity

Chapter 5: No Rest for Kaoru

Kaoru stood outside of the room Akira was staying in during his physical therapy. The rehabilitation center was really nice, and Akira had decided it would be easier to stay there for the time being. She hesitated a moment to calm herself.

'I can't go in there yelling and telling him how much of a baka is…even if it's true.'

Kaoru opened the door once she was sure she wasn't going to explode on him. She wouldn't be rude to him and disturb his roommate. Myojin Yutaro was a young boy recovering from some serious injuries after being assaulted and mugged by someone on the street. He had trouble with his right arm, and the nurse wasn't sure he would ever be able to use it fully again. He had been there longer then Akira. The couple of times Kaoru had met him he had been quite interested in her training with a sword, overhearing a conversation between Tomoe, Akira, and herself. He could be sweet when he wanted. The first sight that greeted her was the spiky brown hair of Myojin Yahiko, Yutaro's terror of an older brother.

"Kamiya-san!" Yutaro exclaimed happily.

Kaoru smiled, "Hello Yutaro. Where's Akira?" 

"He's outside. It's such a nice day today. He said he wanted to get out of this stuffy room," Yutaro supplied helpfully.

"Thank you. Hello Yahiko," Kaoru said so as not to be rude.

She should have known how he would respond.

"What do you want, busu?"

"Yahiko, be a little nicer to Kamiya-san!" Yutaro scolded.

Yahiko turned his back to her fully facing Yutaro, "Don't tell me what to do."

Kaoru childishly stuck her tongue out at Yahiko's back causing Yutaro to laugh. Yahiko whirled around to glare at her.

"Is there a problem?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"My brother and I were trying to have a private conversation before you interrupted busu."

"I don't mind," Yutaro replied.

"I'll come back later. I have to speak with Akira."

Yutaro looked down, "He's really depressed. I don't know what happened between him and Yukishiro-san, but…"

Kaoru waved away his concern, "Don't worry about it. I'll straighten him out."

Kaoru walked out of the room with a frown. Making her way to the garden the facility had, she pushed through the glass doors already spotting Akira. He was leaning back in his wheelchair eyes closed. He seemed to be enjoying the dimming warmth of the sun.

'Time to crash his peace.'

"Kiyosato Akira."

Akira immediately sat up and twisted around to look at her. Seeing her, his face fell, his hands going to the wheels of his chair as he turned himself around all the way.

"I don't want to hear it," Akira said quietly.

"Hear what?" Kaoru asked.

Akira sighed, "Whatever you are going to say to me. I've made my decision and it's final."

Kaoru became annoyed, "Well, you are going to hear it. What the in the hell are you thinking?"

"Look at me Kaoru! Take a good look! I can't feel anything below my waist for god's sake!"

"So that doesn't matter! Do you know what you did to Tomoe!? I found her lying curled up in her bed crying, and she didn't care that I saw. She never cries, especially in front of me! Damn it all Akira! Stop being so damn selfish! I know you love her you baka!" Kaoru shouted angrily.

A person passing by glanced over in surprise as Kaoru raised her voice before shuffling past toward the glass doors.

"I won't do it! I'm nothing like this. Tomoe will get over it and find someone else."

Kaoru couldn't control her anger anymore. She walked right up to him and smacked him across the face. He stared at her in shock his cheek stinging.

"I didn't think you were one to give up so easily," Kaoru said in and accusing and disappointed tone.

"I guess you were wrong, and so was I. It's so much easier to say one thing, but when it actually happens…"

Kaoru refused to look at Akira, turning her attention to the blue sky, "You know, Tomoe always protected me when we were younger. She was always there, always so strong never letting anyone know how she was actually suffering. I wanted so bad to be able to help her as she helped me. I thought for sure that you could make her happy like I couldn't. No, don't interrupt me. Yes, I know I do make her happy, but it's different with you. After you showed up she smiled, laughed, showed emotion for once after such a long time."

Akira remained quiet as Kaoru continued turning her back to him.

"She opened up because of you. You don't understand how much you've helped us both. Do you truly believe she even cares about you being like this, but that's not it is it? You don't want to burden her. You think secretly she wishes she could escape it, or maybe she doesn't realize the full impact of how your lives will be if you never again walk. Let me give you a clue Kiyosato, we've been through more than you will obviously ever know. This is nothing to Tomoe. She would happily live the rest of her life with you no matter what happens," Kaoru paused for a second with a soft defeated sigh, "I'll help her get through this. And she will find someone else much stronger and more considerate then you. She will smile for him, laugh with him, love him, and forget all about you."

Akira looked up sharply at her cruel words. Kaoru turned away heading for the glass doors. 

Before she went through she spoke, "And you…you will wallow in self-pity telling yourself repeatedly you did the right thing. You will be alone. A useless man, half a man, a cripple, who gave up before he even tried."

With her last words she left Akira sitting in the garden his eyes wide. Numbly he pulled out the beautiful ring Tomoe had made him take back. The many diamonds glittered radiantly in the last rays of the sun. A hand went to cover his face as the first wracking sob shuddered through his body. He tried to hold back but couldn't as Kaoru's words sunk in. He leaned forward hitting his unfeeling legs in anguish.

Kaoru leaned against the wall inside trying to control her emotions. She hadn't meant to say all the things she had said, but she had wanted to hurt him, had wanted him to stop staring at her passively. Glancing out the doors she saw him hunched over holding himself.

'Gomen nasai Akira.'

Kaoru pushed off the wall and walked down the hallway to go speak with Yutaro before she left. As her hand went to turn the knob she heard Yutaro shout suddenly startling her to inaction.

"Yahiko you can't!"

"I will. Isurugi Raijuuta will pay for doing this to you!" Yahiko declared.

Kaoru started at the name. Isurugi was the leader of a gang known as the Shinko Ryuu. He was a bit of a problem. She remembered hearing something about him from one of the people working on the case. He was apparently a very hard man to find.

"Please…this is my fault, and I will deal with it," Yutaro said.

"You think once he finds out your alive he'll leave you like that. No, he'll come to finish you off. Well, I'm going to finish him before he finishes you. I'll be back."

Kaoru backed away from the door quickly as it was swung open. Yahiko left in a hurry. After a few seconds Kaoru stepped into the room. Yutaro was getting out of bed his face filled with fear.

"How are you related to Isurugi Raijuuta?" Kaoru asked startling the boy.

"What?"

"I heard your conversation. Now tell me what happened," Kaoru ordered.

Yutaro looked at the floor, "Its nothing."

"Nothing…Isurugi is the leader of the Shinko Ryuu. If your brother confronts him do you think he will live long? I can help."

"It's my fault! All of it. I wanted someone to teach me, and he came and offered. I had no idea who he was. When I found out it was too late. I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me. That's how I ended up like this. I wasn't supposed to live," Yutaro said looking distressed.

"Calm down Yutaro," Kaoru replied helping him sit back down.

"Do you know where Yahiko is going?"

Yutaro nodded.

"You have to tell me."

____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru pulled out of the parking lot quickly. Grabbing her cell phone she dialed Saitoh's office. After two rings it picked up.

"Saitoh's services. Makimachi Misao here, how may I help you?"

"It's Kamiya Kaoru. I need to speak with Saitoh-san now," Kaoru said urgently.

"One moment please."

Kaoru waited a few seconds before she was patched through. The phone began to ring again before Saitoh picked up.

"What is it Kamiya?"

"I have the location of Isurugi Raijuuta. I'm going there now. I need you to send back up," Kaoru said.

"What? Are you a fool? Come here first. You can't just bust in there tanuki."

"I can and will. Someone's life is at stake."

Kaoru proceeded to tell him the address. Once she was sure he had it she hung up before he could protest more. She would definitely hear it later from him. Taking a sharp right she sped up even more. Maybe she could stop Yahiko before he got there, but she doubted it. After about ten minutes Kaoru slowed down looking around in the slum district. She decided to park her car a little down the street from the abandoned and rundown-looking warehouse. 

'Right…how original.'

Kaoru grabbed her guns while strapping her sword on her back. Taking a quick look around she saw no one in plain sight. Kaoru thought it best to be discreet as she slipped toward the back of the building. She was making her way among the overgrown weeds and bushes when she heard shouting. Looking through she saw Yahiko being grabbed by several men. He threw a couple of them off and proceeded to knock them out before going inside. Kaoru suppressed the urge to yell. He may fight well, but against a whole group it would be different.

'What am I getting myself into? Hopefully backup will show up soon. I don't have time to wait though.'

Making sure everything was clear Kaoru followed Yahiko inside. The place was rank and moldy. They obviously hadn't been here too long. The group usually strayed from one place to the next making it hard to keep up with them. Kaoru quickened her pace and had to stop short as she saw Yahiko peeking around a corner, avoiding the two men walking by. Just as he went to step forward, not even noticing Kaoru, she grabbed him by the back of his shirt yanking him back. She clamped a hand over his mouth and leaned back as he tried to fight against her grip.

"Stop struggling, it's Kamiya," Kaoru hissed.

He stopped struggling for the moment and tensed up.

"I'll let you go. I'm sure you don't want to attract too much attention, so behave."

Kaoru slowly released him. He spun around with angry flashing eyes.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Yahiko demanded quietly.

"I came to save your ass. I overheard your conversation with Yutaro."

Yahiko's eyes narrowed, "He told you where to go?"

"He doesn't want you to die. Do you?"

"I can handle this," Yahiko replied angrily.

Kaoru's eyebrow raised, "No, you are leaving with me."

Yahiko pulled his arm back as Kaoru grabbed it, "I'm not leaving."

"Now is not…damn!" Kaoru stopped as she realized they had been spotted.

"What do we have here?" 

Yahiko straightened as Kaoru turned looking frustrated. She should have known this would happen. Without another thought she rushed the man not even giving him a chance to shout. Yahiko watched amazed at the speed with which she knocked the guy out. She caught him before lowering him to the ground. Kaoru clenched her hand in anger as she saw Yahiko take the opportunity to run off.

'I'm going to kill him if Isurugi doesn't.'

She saw him rush through a pair of doors on the side. She heard a couple shouts and almost groaned. Pulling her guns out she inched her way over to look through the half-opened door. Her eyes widened as she recognized Isurugi Raijuuta smiling with malice at Yahiko. He was holding him suspended in the air by the arm. He was laughing as Yahiko wrestled to get away. Isurugi held out his hand as another man gave him a knife. 

'I don't have a choice.'

Kaoru shoved the door open and without a second thought shot Isurugi in the arm holding the knife. He dropped the knife and Yahiko his good hand clamping over the wound in pain. She immediately jumped back behind the door as the men surrounding him started firing on her. A shot rang out right by her side surprising her. Looking up she didn't hesitate to shoot the man standing across the room. Kaoru couldn't stay here. Dashing for a big piece of machinery she made it in time before the men stared pouring out of the room.

'Damn. Things aren't looking good. I'm definitely killing that brat!'

"Find that bitch and bring her to me! I want to be the one to kill her!" Isurugi roared in pain.

'Well, at least they won't kill me right away.'

Kaoru shook her head at the cynical thought. She was sure feeling very optimistic despite her situation. She put her guns back taking a deep breath and drawing her sword. Time to test her skill. Taking a quick glance she saw where everyone was. She hastily formulated a plan and took off catching the first guy by surprise. Grabbing him she used the man as a shield to get the other guy. The third person didn't care and started to shoot at her. Shoving the now dead man away she dove down taking a quick roll toward a stone column.

"Idiots! Rush her! She can't take you all! You stay and take care of my wounds!"

She pulled one of her guns out again, shooting one person in the leg then another in the arm. Being outnumbered she didn't last too long. She injured a good number of them before they wrestled her to the ground, only ending up with a few scratches and bruises. They hadn't shot her. She fought against them as they dragged her toward Isurugi. Two men beside Isurugi were holding Yahiko.

Isurugi growled angrily as he held his injured arm, "And who are you? I want to know before I kill you."

"I don't think I feel like telling you."

Isurugi smacked her across the face. It would have sent her tumbling if the men hadn't continued holding her up.

"Your name?"

"Just tell him your name!" Yahiko yelled straining against the hold of the men again.

Kaoru shook her head. Yahiko became angry as he saw Isurugi go to hit her again. Pushing back then throwing himself forward, he twisted then slipped away from the two men holding him throwing all of his body weight into Isurugi's side.

"I came to challenge you!" Yahiko declared.

Isurugi regained his balance scowling, "I'll kill you in a second boy. Be patient."

The people around him began to laugh in amusement. Isurugi came toward Kaoru menacingly, but stopped short as a loud banging was heard at the door before it flew open. Many people came pouring. Kaoru sighed with relief recognizing Saitoh's agents. She then saw much to her amazement Saitoh come walking in. Isurugi was easily outnumbered. Kaoru used the distraction to get free from the men holding her. She grabbed Yahiko's arm and yanked him up dragging him away. A short fight ensued before Isurugi and the members that didn't run away were captured. Yahiko was being looked at by a one of the medical team members as Kaoru touched the bruise swelling on her face. Saitoh came over to her; the only indication of his anger was the darkening of his eyes. She was going to get it now.

"You will come speak with me outside once they see that you are okay," Saitoh ordered before walking away.

One of the men nearby gave her a sympathetic look. Kaoru waited her turn. After finishing with Yahiko the person looked her over before telling her she was fine. She could have told him that. With a heavy sigh Kaoru decided it was time to go face Saitoh. She found him leaning against a wall smoking as usual. Kaoru walked up beside him trying her best to look meek. She stood in silence as he took a long drag of his cigarette before flicking the ashes to the ground and straightening. 

"I told you to wait."

"I know," Kaoru replied quietly.

"You went against my orders."

"I did," Kaoru said.

Before she knew it she was backed up against the wall one of his hands slammed by the side of her head.

"You were reckless. You know the procedure. You're one of my best agents. I've already lost Kiyosato, and now you do this."

Kaoru gazed back at him steadily, "Yahiko would have been…"

"Your job is to listen and do as I say. Baka tanuki…you could have died," Saitoh's voice had become gentle but immediately hardened, "You are on probation for two weeks. I want your guns, sword, and badge."

"But I…"

Saitoh moved away from her putting his hand out, "Now or I'll get rid of you."

Kaoru frowned when she saw he was serious. She gave him what he wanted angrily. 

"There, I'm leaving!"

"Wait tanuki. You will do a report tomorrow. After that the two weeks start," Saitoh said coolly.

Kaoru glared at him, "Fine!"

"Don't test me," Saitoh paused before saying, "You will continue to come and practice."

Kaoru didn't answer as she stalked away toward her car. Upon reaching it she jumped in and took off. It was getting late and she wanted to take Tomoe out to eat. She tried to cool off as she drove. She understood why she shouldn't have gone in there, but Yahiko could have died. She was going to ring his neck the next time she saw him. She touched a hand to her bruised cheek. Tomoe would be asking her questions. Kaoru decided to down play the events of that evening. Pulling into the driveway after another five minutes of driving she hopped out. Opening the door quietly just in case Tomoe was asleep she threw her keys down. Going over to the mirror in the hallway she winced. The bruise didn't look so bad. As she turned Kaoru caught sight of the scar on her left cheek and grimaced. She touched it softly before turning away from the mirror.

A noise from Tomoe's bedroom interrupted Kaoru's brooding. Kaoru looked over curiously. She made her way over to the door to open it but stopped when she heard Akira's voice.

"Gomen nasai Tomoe!"

'Akira! How did he get here?'

Kaoru peered into the room to see Akira gripping the sides of his wheelchair. His hands were turning white as he tried to push himself to stand on his unwilling legs.

Tomoe was sitting in the bed her eyes wide reaching a hand to him uncertainly.

"I didn't want to push you away. I didn't want to, but I thought…I thought if I did…I thought that it would be best for you."

Tomoe moved to the edge of the bed. 

"I can't stand the thought of you not being there. I can't. Can you forgive me? Tomoe, I won't give up this time. I will fight it. I will walk again for you."

He pushed himself away from the wheelchair. With a cry Tomoe jumped off the bed and caught him in her arms as he collapsed. She fell to her knees holding him up in a tight hug.

"Baka," Tomoe started tearfully shaking her head, "I don't care. All I care about is being with you. I don't care if you ever walk again. I just want to be here with you…like this."

Akira's arms wrapped around Tomoe as he buried his face in her shoulder, "I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you always. I love you so much. "

Tomoe sat back with Akira in her arms as Kaoru watched breathless. He moved back with the help of Tomoe into a seated position. He leaned against the dresser as he reached into his pocket to pull out her engagement ring. 

He looked down at it for a moment, "Tomoe, will you marry me?"

She bowed her head as tears slipped down her cheeks. A small smile lit across her face partially hidden by the graceful sweep of her hair.

"Yes."

She held her left hand out as he slipped it on her ring finger. Akira gently cupped her cheek raising her eyes to his.

"Don't ever push me away again, Kiyosato Akira," Tomoe said softy leaning into his touch.

"Never again."

"I love you."

"I love you, koishii."

Kaoru backed quietly away her heart full, not wishing to intrude on their privacy. She was overwhelmingly happy for her sister and Akira. A smile formed on her face as she heard them begin to whisper inaudible words to each other. She didn't know how he got there, but she was happy he came. She walked to the living room grabbing the little message pad by the phone. She quickly jotted a note down for Tomoe asking for a rain check on their dinner, saying she would be back later tonight.

As she opened the door as quietly as possible she felt a distinct wave of loneliness. Closing the door she decided to take a walk to clear her mind. She was happy for them, but scared at the same time. Once they were married Kaoru would be alone again. As a child she had always been very isolated her only friend being Tomoe. She always fought with the girls and boys, who called her a tomboy. Her life consisted of her job, Tomoe, and Akira. A small niggling fear took hold of her. She knew they would be around, but she would lose…she didn't know what. Hugging her arms she found her steps taking her to the park. It was a favorite place of hers. She had met her hero there, when she was sixteen. She laughed at such a thought. He was the reason Kaoru decided to join the law. He had told her to learn how to defend herself. She became totally focused on it, never wishing to be the damsel in distress again. She had wanted to be the hero that saved people the way she had been saved. 

'What a silly thought. Too bad I didn't get a good look at him, and I was so rude.'

Her hand raised idly to her lips as she remembered that night. She walked by the park heading for her favorite spot almost completely lost in thought. As she did she noticed a couple standing together. Kaoru smiled at the lovebirds. That was until she heard the guy raise his voice before smacking the girl he was with sharply across the face. The girl put a hand to her cheek bowing her head.

"Now what do you have to say!?"

"Gomen, you are right," the girl acquiesced. 

Kaoru decided to give the guy a piece of her mind. Strolling over casually she gave the guy a quick look. He was tall and built, very imposing. Kaoru smirked.

The guy noticing her, glared, "You have a problem?"

"Yeah I do. You shouldn't hit a woman."

"It's none of your business. She doesn't care. Do you Tsubame?"

"No, of course not," Tsubame replied holding her cheek.

Kaoru frowned, "I think she does."

He grabbed Tsubame's arm and pulled her roughly to his side an arm winding around he waist possessively, "Look lady, go along your way."

Tsubame stared down her eyes soft and sad.

"If you want me to leave you'll have to make me."

"Please, I'm fine. You must have misunderstood the situation," Tsubame said.

"The hell I have!"

"She's my woman, I can do whatever I want," the man stated with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

As he turned to leave Kaoru spoke, "What makes you think I'm going to let you leave?"

"Don't push it," the man said his voice dropping in anger.

Kaoru laughed at him, "You can hit a defenseless woman, so why not me?"

"That's it!" the man said shoving Tsubame aside his nostrils flaring, "You asked for it!"

He took a swing at her, which Kaoru easily dodged. He came at her again and again each time she easily stepped out of the way. She had to stop herself from smiling when she positioned herself just right. Flipping a knife out he laughed. Kaoru made herself appeared frightened causing the guy to smile with a sick twisted look in his eyes. Taking a wild lunge at her, she waited before moving at the last second, simultaneously giving him a good shove on the back. He went hurtling right into the tree with a loud smack. He sank to the ground in a daze. Tsubame went to go over to him fear evident in her eyes.

Kaoru held her arm out, "Don't."

"I…have to…"

"Do nothing," Kaoru's eyes softened, "Listen, I don't know what is up with this guy, but you shouldn't take that. You need to leave him."

"It's too late to leave," Tsubame said more to herself.

"Tsubame was it? I don't know who this guy is…what his connections may be…but I can protect you. I work for Saitoh's Services. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Tsubame nodded.

"Damn this city is crawling with scumbags," Kaoru muttered as she heard the man groan, "Anyway…you have a place to stay?"

Tsubame hesitated before shaking her head no. 

"Well, then why don't you come with me?"

Tsubame gaped at Kaoru, "You would…but you don't even know me."

Kaoru laughed, "I don't, and I don't need to."

Tsubame looked uncertainly to the man that was slowly waking back up. Kaoru held out her hand to Tsubame. 

"Let's go."

Tsubame's eyes widened at the kindness of this stranger. She kept thinking how naïve this person must be, but seeing the cool intelligence in the woman's eyes and the composed assurance around her, Tsubame let herself take Kaoru's hand. Maybe this woman could help her. She had heard of the agency run by a man named Saitoh Hajime. They took many cases. Maybe they could protect her. A feeling of hope started to fill her as she took the first few steps away from Gyukudo, her hand held in the firm reassuring grip of the woman in front of her.

___________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin watched silently as the younger girl took Kaoru's hand. He shook his head softly in admiration.

*You are amazing, Kamiya Kaoru. I knew from the first time we met you were different. *

---------------------------------------

Astonished and frightened blue eyes met his amber ones. Kenshin smiled as the girl squinted to see him in the darkness. A light from a street lamp illuminated her every feature to his gaze, and he found her breathtaking. Thankfully that same light silhouetted his figure, obscuring his features.

"Don't ever let anyone hurt you like that," he said indicating the man lying unconscious on the ground.

Her face hardened before turning away, "I don't need your help! I hit him first anyway."

"A man should never hit a woman."

The girl laughed bitterly, "I'm not a woman. I'm nothing. How can I protect her when I can't even protect myself?"

Kenshin listened to her bitter words before saying, "Then learn how to, my damsel in distress."

She looked over sharply at his words, "Who do you think you are anyway?"

Kenshin took her chin in his hand before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss, "I'm your hero of course."

-----------------------------------------------

With that he had left her wide-eyed and staring. He hadn't seen her since then. It was merely a fond memory of a girl he had once met and saved. He had never forgotten her though. Then he had felt that same pull when he saw Kaoru at the party. At first he thought nothing of it. She was a gorgeous woman, nothing special. It hit him as he danced with her. It had been many years, but his memory never failed him. She was the girl he had saved; he was sure of it. There was something about her that made him yearn to see her again. 

*Tomorrow Kaoru. I'll wait for you tomorrow. *

Kenshin frowned as he saw his assignment stand up. If not for Kaoru's appearance he probably and regretfully would have killed the young woman as well. The gang leader stood up slowly not knowing he was being watched. Pulling his sword free Kenshin came up silently behind the man before neatly slitting his throat. He watched emotionlessly as the man fell back down gurgling on his own blood. He left the mark of Battousai as he always did. Wiping his blade clean he deftly placed it back into the scabbard before walking into the surrounding darkness.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Hi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Next chapter will have a little KxK waff…but only a little. 

Thanks goes out to aniprinzess, sarah, Val, Jason M. Lee, LittleDragon5, kyanos, friends4eva08, Sujakata, Kamimura Kaoru, Shizuka, Random Reader, Kriska, Nikka, MP, lizzie, SwtrkGurlz, redroseprincess678, Lina. Gypsy-can, Omochi, and Ro-chan!

Love you guys!!!

Kyaa Kyaff saying until next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Time at the Park

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: I've said it before…I guess I'll say it again! Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

-------- indicates flashback

Facing Adversity

Chapter 6: Time at the Park

After returning home that night, Tomoe and Akira had informed Kaoru that the engagement was back on. She had smiled and wished them the best. Kaoru then introduced them to Tsubame, who was going to stay the night. They gladly welcomed her, and Tomoe went to set up the guest bedroom. Everyone talked a little longer, Tsubame feeling shy and awkward among such amiable people, before going to bed.

Kaoru got up bright and early the next morning, so she could be go to work and help Tsubame before practice. In the car Kaoru turned on the radio flipping through the station until she came to one she liked. Soft instrumental music filled the car.

"I love this song," Kaoru said with a smile.

"It sounds beautiful," Tsubame replied closing her eyes.

"It is by Pietro Mascagni. It's called Intermezzo Synfornica. It's my favorite."

Tsubame glanced over at Kaoru. She looked serene tapping the steering wheel unconsciously as if she were the one playing the piano.

"Do you know how to play a piano?" Tsubame asked.

Kaoru smiled, "Yeah, but not that great. I really love to play this song and the moonlight sonata by Beethoven. Those are really the only two I'm good at."

"I would love to hear you play sometime," Tsubame said shyly wanting to keep in touch with this woman.

There was something about her that calmed Tsubame and made her want to get to know Kaoru better.

"Of course I will. I can't say it will sound too good though," Kaoru replied, "Ah, we're here."

Kaoru pulled into the parking lot and got out with Tsubame. Kaoru led Tsubame inside and went up to the desk where Okita was busily going through files before the secretary arrived to clean up the mess he had made.

"Okita-san," Kaoru said trying to get his attention.

He looked up quickly, "Oh, Kaoru-san, you are here earlier then usual, and you have brought someone with you." 

"This is Sanjou Tsubame. I helped her out last night. She needs protection and a place to stay. I was hoping Tae's place might have an opening."

"Let me check."

Okita turned to the phone and decided the easiest way was to call Tae directly. Kaoru waited as he called.

"Hello. Tae-san, it's Okita…Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning…I'm well and you?…That's good to hear…I was wondering if you had any room…Yes…that's wonderful…Kaoru-san is going to bring her over then…You too…Goodbye."

Okita turned back to Kaoru after hanging up the phone, "Yes, she has room."

"Okay, I'll be back. If I'm late will you please…"

"Don't worry, I will tell Saitoh-san I sent you to do something," Okita said.

"Thanks Okita-san."

"No problem. You better get going then," Okita urged turning back to his work.

Once again they were in the car. Tae's place was only a few minutes away, relatively close. It was a type of boardinghouse that Tae ran. It was protected by Saitoh's organization, and Tae took many different people in. Tsubame would be safe there. 

"Tae-san is a good person. You should get along with her just fine."

Tsubame nodded as Kaoru parked the car. Going up to the door she gave it a firm knock. It didn't take long for Tae to open the door and greet them with a smile on her face.

"Tae-san this is Sanjou Tsubame. Tsubame this is Sekihara Tae-san."

Tae held her hand out to Tsubame, "Nice to meet you."

Tsubame inclined her head.

"Well, I'll leave you with Tae-san. I have to get going, or I'll never hear the end of it from Saitoh-san. I'll be back to visit. Maybe then I can play for you."

"I will be waiting," Tsubame replied.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru kept glancing at the clock. Saitoh had been extra hard on her during practice. She was exhausted. After that he gave her as many menial tasks as he could find to keep her busy. Finally around three, she sat down to work on her report. It was now four, and she was just finishing up. Report in hand she knocked on Saitoh's door.

"Come in."

Kaoru walked in and dropped the papers on his desk, "All finished."

Saitoh leaned forward as he examined the papers. Kaoru waited in silence hoping he would let her go home. This was another form of punishment for the other day. The next two weeks all she would have to worry about was practice. 

"You can leave, but before you do give this to my secretary," Saitoh said handing her some documents.

Kaoru took them and gave a grumbled goodbye before gathering her things and heading for the first floor. Misao wasn't so easy to find though. It took about ten minutes to find her. It seemed Saitoh had Misao just as busy as Kaoru. With a small greeting she handed over the documents and left. It was now almost four-thirty. She was supposed to have met Kenshin at the park already. Kaoru shook her head. First she would see how Tsubame was doing. Taking a quick drive over she got out and knocked on the door.

Tae answered, "Hello, Kaoru-san. Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes, thank you."

Her gaze swept the main entrance that led into the living room, where brown spiky hair could be seen.

'No way. That can't be…'

"Kaoru-san!" Tsubame exclaimed coming down the stairs.

At the name the spiky haired kid turned. There was no doubt about it; it was Yahiko.

"What are you doing here, busu?"

Kaoru, who hadn't been paying attention to that direction anymore looked over, "Yahiko? I could ask you the same thing!"

"It's none of your business," Yahiko replied turning to watch the television again. 

Tae smiled, "Saitoh-san brought him yesterday."

"Some of the gang members did get away…he's probably being careful," Kaoru said more to herself.

"Kaoru-san?" Tsubame asked uncertainly.

"I just came to visit real quick to make sure you settled in fine."

"Thank you. I'm fine. Tae-san is very kind. Many of the people here are," Tsubame said.

"That's good to hear."

"Would you…play the piano for me?" Tsubame asked hesitantly.

Kaoru glanced at her watch, "Sure."

'I didn't say I would show up. I did kind of want to, but some things are more important.'

Kaoru followed Tsubame into the entertainment room. Seating herself at the piano she sighed. Her fingers slid across the keys to familiarize herself. She hadn't done this in a long time. The only reason she had started to play the piano was because her new mother loved when Tomoe played. Kaoru wanted to see the same approval in Maya's eyes. She never found it, no matter how much she excelled at everything that pleased Maya. Kaoru closed her eyes for a second before beginning. 

Tsubame smiled as she heard the melody from earlier begin to play. It truly was beautiful. Kaoru played from memory hitting each note perfectly. Two of the kids who were in the room stopped to listen. Yahiko had wandered over and watched the smile on Tsubame's face before looking over to Kaoru. 

As Kaoru finished Tsubame sighed, "That was wonderful. I wish I knew how to play."

Kaoru turned around feeling a little sad, but forced a smile, "I would be glad to come and teach you when I have the time."

"Would you?" Tsubame asked eagerly.

"Of course."

Kaoru got up and walked over to Tsubame.

"I have to get going now, but I'll stop by tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," Tsubame agreed.

Tsubame watched as Kaoru left. Yahiko walked over next to her and cleared his throat. She turned around surprised.

"Yes?"

"Umm…" Yahiko scratched the back of his head nervously, "I could help you. I know how to do the basics on the piano."

"You do?"

"Yeah…"

"I would appreciate that," Tsubame replied with a smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru got into her car wondering if she should swing by the park. It was five, and she very much doubted he would be there, even if he said he would wait all day. Next thing she knew Kaoru was pulling her car onto the side of the street and getting out at the park. She was hoping to see him there. She gave a quick look around not catching sight of his red hair. Kaoru decided to follow the path to where she first met Kenshin, and there he was sitting on a bench. His face lit up as he caught sight of her.

"Baka. What are you still doing here?" Kaoru immediately said.

His smile only grew wider, "I told you I'd wait all day, and here you are."

"What's that?" Kaoru asked seeing something in his hand.

Getting up he walked over to her before presenting her with a single white rose. Kaoru looked at him in surprise.

"What? It's for you."

Kaoru accepted the gift taking a sniff of the fragrant flower, "Thank you."

He brought his hand up and gently touched her right cheek concern in his eyes, "What happened?"

"It's nothing. I'm in law enforcement, and sometimes the people like to put up a fight."

Kenshin dropped his hand trying not to frown. 

"Really, it's not a big deal. It looks worse then it actually is."

"If you say so," Kenshin replied.

He then held out his arm to her, "And where are we going?"

"A walk around the park sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Kaoru smiled. It did sound nice. She laced her arm through his, and they began to walk. She loved this park. She had often as a child run away to it, since it was close to her house. Kaoru leaned her head back to look at the stars as Kenshin lightly covered the hand resting on his arm.

"The stars are so much more bright and beautiful away from the city."

"Are they?" Kenshin asked softly watching her face brighten up.

"Yes. There is a lot to miss, when you live in such a crowded area," Kaoru said turning her head to look at him.

She then turned her gaze ahead of them. Catching sight of the swing set, Kaoru released Kenshin's arm and walked over. Sliding a hand along the metal of the chain she sat down. Kenshin stood in the same spot Kaoru had left him.

"It's been awhile since I've swung on a swing," she said giving herself a slight push.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've pushed anyone," he replied coming up behind her.

She tipped her head back as he came over, "You must think I'm childish."

"Not at all," Kenshin answered taking the chains in his hand and giving them a push.

Kaoru straightened as he pushed her twirling the flower in her hand, "You are really sweet, you know that?"

"I try."

Kaoru decided to enjoy the moment in silence with him giving her a soft push every time she returned to him. She loved this. She never thought such a simple activity could be so fulfilling, or maybe it was because of the person with her. She certainly was attracted to him. Kenshin moved to the side after giving her a couple more pushes to sit in the swing beside her. She let herself glide to a stop.

"Do you come her often?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin shook his head, "Only once in awhile."

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger. It was my place to run away to. It always calmed me to come here."

"Then it's a good place for our first date," Kenshin stated.

"First date? Just because I came here…" Kaoru started.

Kenshin put a finger to her lips getting out of his swing, "Yes, just because you came here."

Kaoru went to protest, but Kenshin decided this would be an opportune time to kiss her. She tried to back up and would have fallen backward off the swing if Kenshin's arm hadn't wrapped around her waist pulling her up off the seat and against him. 

"There is something about you that fascinates me," Kenshin admitted quietly as Kaoru stared at him wide-eyed.

One hand to his chest, the other loosely holding the rose, Kaoru didn't know how to reply. She had been in a relationship before, but it was so long ago. She was used to immediately dismissing compliments and dates. She had to admit there was something about him that fascinated her as well, and she had only talked with him three times now. Kaoru wanted to get to know him better. She wasn't use to this and was thrown out of her element.

Kenshin tilted his head to the side still holding her, "Do you think a proper second date would be dinner tomorrow evening? That is if you are available of course."

Kaoru hesitated before answering, "I would like that."

"Would it be too much to ask for another kiss?"

"You never asked before," Kaoru replied.

"True," Kenshin said with a smile before giving her a warm tender kiss that had her moving closer for more.

Kaoru closed her eyes letting herself enjoy the feelings moving through her. She had always pushed others away, and to be kissed like this was truly amazing to her. His arms around her made her feel safe and welcome. He was warm, and as he traced his fingers along her cheek, Kaoru felt the calloused hand's strength and tenderness. A small thrill shot through her. He pulled away slightly his nose touching hers.

"How about we continue our walk?" Kenshin asked.

"Okay," Kaoru replied totally captivated by his amber colored eyes.

Kenshin kept one arm around her waist as they walked. Kaoru had to force herself not to grin like an idiot. She had never felt so happy with someone other then her sister and Akira. This was a different kind of happiness altogether though. She felt Kenshin's eyes on her as they walked. It began to make her feel nervous.

Kaoru brought her hand up to push the stray hair from her bangs out of her eyes, trying not to touch her scar that was clearly visible to Kenshin's sight, "Is there something on my face?"

Kenshin chuckled, "No."

"Then why do you keep staring at me? It's unnerving, you know."

"Is it? Gomen," Kenshin replied, "You are very beautiful."

"Yeah right," Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"Why don't you think so?" Kenshin asked leading her to the edge of a small lake.

Kaoru shook her head deciding to change the subject, "So what do you do for a living?"

Kenshin leaned against a nearby tree, pulling Kaoru along with him. She settled in his arms looking out across the lake with his hands loosely clasped in front of her. She traced a finger along his hand without really thinking about it. He caught her hand in his giving it a soft squeeze.

"I own an antique store," Kenshin answered.

"Really? That's interesting. I'll have to come by and take a look sometime. What's the name?"

"Sagara's Antique Store," Kenshin replied.

"Sagara…isn't that your friend's name?"

"Yes. He has part ownership. We couldn't think of anything better to name it. I didn't want my name up there so we just put his," Kenshin explained.

Kaoru went to reply when a ring interrupted her. Kenshin sighed reluctantly releasing her and reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone.

"I'll only be a second," he assured before flipping it open.

Kaoru walked over to the lake and kneeled down, so she could run her fingers through the cool water. After a few seconds Kaoru heard him approach and turned her head to see his displeased expression.

"Something the matter?"

"I have to get going. Something came up," Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked at her watch, "That's okay. I should be getting home soon anyway."

"I will walk you back to your car then."

Kenshin helped her up before sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close again.

She could definitely get use to this. Walking beside him Kaoru felt content. She didn't feel so lonely. She hardly knew him, but there was something about him, a pull that had her wanting this one moment to last. They reached her car all too soon.

"You have a ride, right?" Kaoru asked not wanting to leave.

"Yes, I do."

Kaoru tried not to look disappointed.

"Don't look disappointed, angel. Tomorrow around five will you meet me here, so I can take you out to dinner?"

Kaoru felt her face heat up as he called her angel. Coming from anyone else Kaoru would have given them a piece of her mind. From him it seemed special.

"I'll be here," Kaoru said.

Kenshin nodded turning, "Tomorrow then."

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" Kaoru asked wanted to feel his lips against hers one more time.

Kenshin smiled walking swiftly up to her barely brushing his lips against hers before she could react. 

"Goodnight Kaoru," he replied running his hand down her arm.

She watched him turn and leave a smirk on his face. Kaoru frowned. He was teasing her. Slowly Kaoru began to grin as she watched him walk away. He would regret that.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Returning home Kaoru was in another state of mind as she opened the door.

"Kaoru, hey. We have a…what's with the goofy expression?" Akira asked, "Just where were you anyway?"

"Hm…? Goofy expression? I don't know what you're talking about," Kaoru started as her face flushed ever so slightly.

"You came in looking like…"

"Kaoru! There you are. We have a guest," Tomoe said coming from the kitchen.

A man followed right after Tomoe. Kaoru looked at him finding him familiar. She had seen him somewhere, but from where she couldn't remember.

"Kaoru this is Yukishiro Enishi. Enishi, this is my sister Kamiya Kaoru."

Kaoru finally recognized him as the man from the party she had bumped into.

"We've met," Enishi said coming over to Kaoru and taking her hand in his to kiss it as he had before.

He released her hand and stood to his full height. Kaoru was a little speechless. Akira was looking at the pair with interest, and Tomoe was coming over with a smile. 

Tomoe placed her hand on Enishi's arm, "He is my cousin from mother's side of the family. He has come to visit and needs a place to stay."

"I thought Maya was an only child," Kaoru said.

Tomoe shook her head, "No. Her brother was disowned, because he left to marry a woman they did not approve of."

"Oh."

Everyone stood in silence for a few more moments until Kaoru spoke up.

"Nice to meet you again, Yukishiro-san," Kaoru started.

"Just Enishi. That's what everyone else calls me."

"Enishi."

Kaoru's stomach chose that moment to growl quite loudly as she stood there. 

"I left you some food Kaoru. Why don't you go get some?" Tomoe said.

"I think I'll do that," Kaoru replied walking out of the room.

There was something about Enishi that gave her a weird feeling. Maybe it was the way he looked at her so intensely. Kaoru noticing the plate of food attacked it forgetting her unease. She didn't realize she was so hungry. Nothing could beat Tomoe's excellent cooking. Once she finished up she cleaned her dish and went back into the living room where everyone was sitting. 

"Kaoru, we were just talking about how you study kendo too," Tomoe said.

Kaoru came over taking the only seat available, which happened to be right next to Enishi.

"Tomoe-san has told me you're quite good," Enishi said interested.

Kaoru stared into his brilliant turquoise eyes. They were really attractive.

Kaoru shook her head to dispel her thoughts, "She exaggerates."

"I would like to practice with you sometime during my visit if that's fine by you."

"That's fine."

Tomoe stood suddenly, "Kaoru, would you be able to keep Enishi company? Akira and I must get the rest of his things from Evergreen Woods."

"I guess so. Oh. Could you say hello to Yutarou for me?"

"Of course."

"You don't need any help getting this bum in the car do you?" Kaoru asked as Tomoe walked to the door followed by Akira.

Akira shook his head, "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"We'll be back real soon."

"Bye."

Kaoru watched as they left before turning to Enishi, "So…"

Enishi smiled at her, "I had hoped we would meet again. You captured my attention the night of the party."

"You probably think I'm a klutz running into you like I did," Kaoru said feeling awkward.

"No, I don't."

"Oh well. So you practice kendo. How long have you been doing it?" Kaoru asked.

"Since I was eight."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Really? You must be good."

Enishi shrugged.

"So how long are you staying for?" Kaoru asked.

"About three weeks. I have some friends to visit." 

"Is the guest bedroom set up already?" Kaoru inquired seeing two suitcases by the door.

"No, I came here without notice. It was really kind of Tomoe-san to allow me to stay on such short notice."

"How about I go and fix it up for you? You can watch T.V if you want," Kaoru said getting up.

She felt awkward sitting alone with him and was using that as an excuse to escape his presence. He had such an intense, unsettling aura about him. She was never very good at being social with people. The only time she was social was during assignments for work. Walking over to the coffee table she threw him the remote control.

"I'll be back."

Kaoru headed off into the hallway. The guest bedroom was right next to hers, and she decided to get some new sheets out of the linen closet. Going into the room she set herself to taking off the old sheets. Grabbing the pillows she took them off and threw them in the corner with the other sheets. Placing the folded clean sheets on the bed, she bent down to pick up the old ones. As she did so she heard Enishi enter the room. 

Putting the two suitcases down he spoke, "I thought I would come help."

Over the pile of bedding Kaoru shook her head, "Don't worry. You are a guest, now let me take care of it."

Enishi laughed, "I can put the bed together. At least let me do that."

"I said you are a guest. I'll take care of it," Kaoru insisted walking past him.

As she did she accidentally stepped on a trailing piece of blanket that made her almost lose her balance. Enishi stepped forward and caught her arm stepping on another part of the sheet. As Kaoru set upright the sheet was given a good tug, and Enishi, his foot not firmly planted, fell backwards. Kaoru followed right after him and landed on top of him. Bracing one hand on the ground she lifted her head up and looked down. Enishi was staring right back at her merely inches away his face half covered by the sheet. Kaoru had to stop herself from laughing.

She flushed red, "Gomen!"

Kaoru struggled to get off him furthering tangling herself in the sheets. Kaoru let out a groan as she fell on top of Enishi again. He began to chuckle. Stopping her struggling she glared at him.

"This is not funny."

Enishi shook his head as he firmly grabbed her around the waist. She let out a squeak as he easily lifted her up and set her down to his side before turning over and sitting up himself. He pulled the pillowcase off his head as Kaoru extracted herself from the sheets. He laughed again.

"Mou! It really isn't funny."

"I have had women throw themselves at me before, but never quite so forcefully," Enishi said.

"What!" Kaoru grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a pillowcase he had just discarded, "Baka!"

Enishi held his hands up, "I was joking. I was joking."

Kaoru, still fuming, stood up and bundled the sheets together tightly so nothing would be left trailing, "I'll be right back."

She heard him stand as she walked down the hall. Taking a right she went into the washroom and dropped the sheets in the wash basket. She glared at the basket for a moment before going back to the room where Enishi was already putting on the new bedding. 

"I said I was going to take care of that," Kaoru said from the doorway.

"I'm fine."

"You aren't a very cooperative guest," Kaoru declared.

"You and Tomoe-san are very much alike."

Kaoru looked on as he tried to get one side of the bedspread down while keeping the other side intact.

"Here, let me help you then," Kaoru said coming around and grabbing the corner. 

After they finished making the bed Kaoru left Enishi to unpack. She sat in the living room watching T.V. There wasn't much on, and she was flipping through the channels when Akira and Tomoe came home.

"Where's Enishi? You didn't scare him away, did you?" Akira asked.

"He's in his room unpacking," Kaoru replied with a glare.

Tomoe walked by giving Akira a smack to the head, "Stop teasing Kaoru."

"Need any help?" Kaoru asked as Tomoe put a box down.

"No, I got everything."

"Yutarou is okay, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Saitoh-san has some agents there watching him. If it wasn't Akira we probably wouldn't have been able to get his things from the room."

"That's good to hear. Well, I'll be off to bed. I have practice in the morning," Kaoru said getting up.

"Goodnight Kaoru."

"Night," Kaoru replied heading for her room. 

^__________________________________________________________________________^

Hey!!! What is with me and parks! Geez. More KxK next chapter! 

Thanks goes out to lizzie, Sujakata, Lina, friends4eva08, Shizuka, swtrkgurlz, Kamimura Kaoru, Jason M. Lee, Crystal, Gypsy-chan, chibi-ken14, aniprinzess, redroseprincess678, penggu2000, Kriska, chibi-hime, LittleDragon5, Val, Leigh, firehawk, Luli451, Isis13, Sarah, NightRain, Jim, Random Reader, and Omochi.

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Date

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Facing Adversity

Chapter 7: The Date

Kaoru sighed putting her keys on the counter after coming home from practice with Saitoh. It was only eight in the morning. The thought of sleep was all too appealing. Walking down the hall she stopped in shock. Enishi was coming out his room running a hand through his hair as he headed for the bathroom. That wasn't what had her standing stock-still. It was the fact that he was only in his boxers. She tried to tear her eyes away as he turned noticing her.

"Kaoru. Practice go well?" Enishi asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

'What a body!!! I must look like a drooling idiot.'

"Yeah…you look good…" Kaoru's eyes widened in alarm when she realized what she just said, "I mean it went good. I'm going to go rest now. I'm really tired."

She didn't see the pleased look in Enishi's eyes as she escaped to her room. Her face heated up remembering just how good he did look in nothing but a pair of boxers. Then she had to go and say what she was thinking. How stupid of her. She wondered what Kenshin would look like in only…She closed her eyes for a second before shaking her head.

'Stop it already hentai.'

Kaoru shook her head again trying to dispel her thoughts before lying on her bed. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru stretched after a satisfying three hours of sleep. She felt more awake and stood up. She paused before leaving her room hoping Enishi had left to go visit some friends. She didn't want to see him after saying such an embarrassing thing. Walking down the hall she saw a note addressed to her from Tomoe saying she was taking Akira for physical therapy today. Kaoru put the note back down taking a look around, realizing with relief she was alone.

"I love the house like this! So quiet!" Kaoru declared to no one.

Kaoru decided it had been too long since she had taken a nice refreshing swim. She should before it got cold outside. No one was home to see her so she set off to slip into her bathing suit. Grabbing a towel she slid open the glass door and stepped out. Dropping her towel on the table outside she went over to the pool and dipped her foot in. She pulled back at how cold it was.

'Oh well. Only one way to get use to it.'

With that Kaoru stepped back before jumping right in. The cold rush of water sent a small shock through her system, and she came back up for a breath of air shivering. She started to swim around to adjust to the temperature quicker. Diving under she let herself languidly swim along the bottom. She loved the feeling of being weightless in the water, her hair spreading around her as if it had a will of its own, and her lungs burning for air. Kaoru decided she should go swimming more often. She had forgotten how much she loved it.

Resurfacing she almost cried out when she caught sight of Tomoe, not expecting her to be right there. 

"There you are. I was calling for you. We just got back."

"You're home! You should come swimming. It's nice," Kaoru said coming toward the edge.

Tomoe eyed the water speculatively, "I don't think so."

"Come on. It's been a long time since you went swimming."

Tomoe shook her head, "I'll pass."

Kaoru pulled herself out of the water. Tomoe held her hands up to ward off Kaoru seeing the expression on her face.

"Kaoru! I said no. It looks cold. I have cleaning I have to…" 

Kaoru grabbed Tomoe as she tried to escape. Leaning back with her arms around Tomoe she gave a good heave. A splash was heard seconds later. Kaoru waited for her sister to come back up.

"Kaoru! I'm can't believe you!" Tomoe exclaimed coming out of the water.

Kaoru began to laugh at the expression on Tomoe's face. Akira came over to the door.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nee-san wanted to go for a swim. How about you?" Kaoru asked turning to him.

"Can't swim with these legs," Akira said with a tinge of frustration.

"It's supposed to be good for you. Water therapy. Don't worry, we'll make sure you don't drown," Kaoru said. 

"No. I don't think so."

Dripping wet Kaoru went into the house before grasping the handles of Akira's wheelchair and maneuvering it outside.

"There we go!" Kaoru stated.

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit. Tomoe, please tell Kaoru…"

"I think it's a good idea," Tomoe interrupted coming out of the water, "I'll go put my swimsuit on. You don't need to change. Just take your shirt off. I'll be right back. Don't drown him before then."

Akira went to protest, but Tomoe had already gone back inside.

"How was today? Any progress?" Kaoru asked.

"None."

"You can't give up. You will walk again," Kaoru said in a determined voice.

Akira sighed, "I won't give up, because I have you and Tomoe here to help me."

"Now get out of that shirt before I take it off for you!"

Grumbling Akira took off his shirt. Tomoe came back out a few minutes later. Kaoru and Tomoe helped Akira out of his chair and onto the pool steps. Tomoe came in after him.

"It really has been awhile since I went swimming," Tomoe said.

Kaoru watched as Tomoe put her arms around Akira and pulled him further into the water. He seemed a little frustrated at first, but he gradually began to enjoy himself.

"Kaoru, you coming in?" Tomoe asked.

Kaoru nodded before jumping in right next to Tomoe making sure to give her a big splash. Akira gripped the side of the pool as Kaoru resurfaced and gave her a face full of water. She began to cough then laugh going after him.

'I missed this. The carefree days, when we could just act like children.'

"There you all are."

Kaoru looked over to see Enishi standing by the poolside.

"Enishi! You should come in. The water is nice," Kaoru exclaimed.

"I'll pass. Is dinner still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. At four. Oh that's right!" Tomoe said suddenly, "Kaoru, we are going out to dinner. I forgot to tell you. You aren't busy are you?"

Kaoru put a hand to the back of her head, "Well actually…I made plans with a friend."

"Is that the same friend who gave you that white rose last night?" Akira asked.

Kaoru flushed, "What are you talking about?"

"White rose? So who is he Kaoru?" Tomoe asked interested.

All attention was centered on her, and she felt like sinking beneath the water.

"Someone I met before."

"What's his name?" Tomoe inquired.

"Who said it was a he…fine…Himura Kenshin! Now can we drop it?" Kaoru demanded.

"Himura Kenshin…" Enishi said softly to himself.

Catching Enishi's words Akira turned to him, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. We trained in kendo together. We were sort of like rivals. It's been awhile since I've seen him though."

"Can we stop talking about this already?" Kaoru inquired embarrassed.

"Well, I must be going. I just wanted to make sure I knew what time to be at the restaurant. I'll be back before then."

Enishi went back inside leaving all three in silence. Tomoe then came up behind Kaoru and grabbed her.

"You found a guy and didn't even tell me!"

"It's not like that!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You'll have to invite him to have dinner at our house sometime, so he can pass our approval."

Kaoru put a hand to her face as she struggled against Tomoe's hold. Akira laughed as Kaoru began to complain trying to break free from Tomoe, who was teasing her. He stopped as he felt his leg brush up against the pool wall. Felt…it must have been his imagination, a phantom feeling. He wouldn't mention it to Tomoe. He didn't want to get her hopes up.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru looked through her closet for something decent to wear. She really didn't have anything. Maybe if she went out once and awhile instead of being obsessed with work. She sighed grabbing a pair of white pants. She didn't want to ask Tomoe, but she really did want to wear something a little nicer than her usual. Going out of her room she walked over to Tomoe, who was getting ready to go out as well.

"Nee-san…would I be able to borrow a shirt?"

Tomoe smiled, "For your date?"

"…yeah…"

Tomoe pointed to the closet, "Go ahead."

Opening the closet door Kaoru turned the light on. She started perusing the shirts when she came to a particularly nice one. Taking it off the hanger she walked back out to show Tomoe.

"Can I borrow this one?"

"Yes. You'll look great in it. Blue is a beautiful color on you," Tomoe said with a wink.

Kaoru shook her head leaving the room with a thank you. Going back into her room she changed into the outfit. Finding a pair of sandals she slipped those on. She decided to let her hair down, instead of putting it up in the usual ponytail. The shirt was a dark blue spaghetti strap with a light blue long sleeve see-through shirt over it. It really did look nice. Kaoru brushed some of her hair back hooking it behind her ear before leaving her room.

"You look beautiful. Too bad you aren't going to dinner with us."

"Enishi!"

"Himura is always one step ahead of me it seems," Enishi said.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Have fun tonight. Maybe we can all go out together some other time," he suggested.

"Sure. Have a nice dinner. I have to get going," Kaoru said feeling nervous again.

Kaoru made her way to the door feeling his eyes on her back the whole time. It was only four, and she was supposed to meet Kenshin at five, but she wanted to get there a little early. It would take her about ten or so minutes to walk there. She gave a sigh of relief as she shut the front door breaking the contact. Something about Enishi unsettled her. As she set out she quickened her pace eager to get there and see Kenshin again. As she reached the park she stopped to look around and almost jumped out of her skin, when Kenshin appeared out of nowhere right in front of her.

She hit his arm, "Don't scare me like that! You are one of the few people who can sneak up on me!"

Kenshin smiled leaning in to kiss her. She turned her face so he could chastely kiss her cheek instead of her lips. He pulled back seeing her satisfied smile at his slight frown.

"Something the matter?"

He shook his head, "No. You're early. We should get to the restaurant just on time."

Kenshin led her over to his car opening the passenger side for her before getting in. 

"You look very beautiful as always," Kenshin commented keeping his eyes on the road.

Kaoru decided not to object and looked out the window instead. She heard Kenshin chuckle softly at her discomfort. She frowned.

"Now don't frown. I was not laughing at you. I was thinking of a woman I once knew. I told her she was beautiful, and she all but started praising all her good attributes and agreeing with me. I must say I find it refreshing, your modesty and shyness."

"Modesty and shyness! It's not that! I'm not affected by your empty flattery like that other woman," Kaoru said.

Kenshin shook his head, "When I say something I mean it. You are beautiful. It is not empty flattery."

Kaoru went to speak, but Kenshin interrupted her, "We are here. Let's hold off the arguing for a little while, though I enjoy it. Your face lights up and flushes all at once, making you look even more attractive."

Kaoru went to counter his statement, but he was already out of the car and walking over to her side. She quickly opened the door before he could. He held a hand out to help her from the car, but she ignored it and stepped out. Kenshin found it amusing. He led her inside where they had dinner without any arguments. Finishing up Kenshin paid for the dinner about two hours later. 

As they walked back out to his car Kaoru sighed, "I never did like restaurants that much."

"Don't blame it on the place. The waiter was just…clumsy."

"And you still tipped. I would have had my drink all over my pants if you hadn't caught it. You are fast you know that."

"Well I saw him trip, and the cup was flying toward you," Kenshin said.

"We did get a free desert though."

"Are dinner was spilled all on the floor. I think a free desert was in order," Kenshin agreed as he opened her door for her.

"Now where are we going?" Kaoru asked as he got in.

"I was thinking of going dancing."

"Dancing? I don't know how," Kaoru said.

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders pulling out, "Then I will teach you. It's not hard at all."

"Easier said then done."

Kenshin turned right and Kaoru caught sight of a line of people all waiting to get into a nightclub.

"That's not where we are going is it?"

"Yes, it is," Kenshin replied.

"It'll take forever to get in!"

"No. They know me here. Besides Sano has a part time job here," Kenshin assured.

Kaoru got out of the car, "I've never been to a place like this."

'Not for fun anyway.'

Kenshin walked up to the front of the line Kaoru following uncertainly after. As they reached the front she recognized the Sano guy.

"Hey Kenshin! You have Jou-chan with you as well. Come on in," he said letting them pass.

Kaoru glanced back as Sano winked at her. Stepping inside she was bombarded with the loud music, hazy atmosphere, and the sheer amount of people packed into one area. Kenshin grasped her hand firmly leading her toward the dance floor. A few people called out a greeting to Kenshin, and Kaoru caught a few glares from the women around her. She felt extremely uncomfortable. Kenshin stopped pulling her into his arms feeling her tense.

"Relax."

"An awful lot of people seem to know you. I've been receiving quite a few death glares from the women," Kaoru said.

Kenshin laughed, "I come here often with Sano."

Kaoru frowned, "So you are a playboy, is that it?"

"No. I just haven't found the right woman until now."

"Please spare me," Kaoru replied feeling a little pleased.

"Time to dance. First relax a little. You know how they tell you to go with the music. Well, it's true."

Kaoru rolled her eyes before trying to loosen up. Kenshin began moving with the music letting Kaoru adjust still holding her close; one hand pressed to her lower back the other one against her shoulder.

"Just follow what I do."

Kaoru flushed as he began to step away then come back to her as she stood there. He took her hands in his and put them on his shoulders looking into her eyes. He really was a good dancer, and Kaoru had to admit he looked rather sexy at that moment.

'No wonder all those women are glaring at me.'

"Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not!" Kaoru cried over the music indignantly.

A small smile formed on Kenshin's lips. Kaoru felt someone bump into her and looked around the crowd at the people dancing quite suggestively. 

'I can't…!'

Kenshin pulled her up against him abruptly before trying to kiss her. Kaoru immediately turned her head, so he ended up kissing her cheek again. She wasn't going to let him kiss her just yet. 

As he went to say something Kaoru surprised him by starting to move with him quite easily. She brought her arms around his neck then slid one hand down his chest before moving away slightly still dancing. She tried to keep the flush off her face feeling absolutely ridiculous. His left hand came to rest on her hip as she moved closer. Glancing up to Kenshin's face she saw his delighted look.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance," Kenshin said.

"I don't."

"You have me fooled," he answered.

Kaoru began to feel her embarrassment slip away as she danced with him. It really was easy. She followed his movements and really began to enjoy herself. She didn't want it to end as Kenshin ran one hand up her arm. Looking up Kaoru saw some girl coming straight toward them. 

'That's Takani Megumi…what is she doing here?'

Megumi came up and tapped Kenshin on the shoulder. He stopped for a second as she leaned in and whispered something in his ear before sending a jealous look Kaoru's way. Kenshin nodded to whatever the woman said, and she easily weaved her way out of the crowd.

Kenshin leaned over so Kaoru could hear him above the music, "I have to go take care of something. Let me take you over to the bar."

Kaoru didn't know what to say so she just followed him as he found an empty stool.

"I'll be right back."

Kaoru watched as he left before turning to the bartender wondering what that woman wanted. Unknown to Kaoru, Enishi stepped out of the room on the second floor and started making his way downstairs, when he caught sight of her. Surprised he decided to go talk to her. Maybe he could find Himura then.

Kaoru sighed as she ordered a drink, and the man went to go get it. Someone took a seat beside her. Kaoru didn't even turn her head.

"Hey baby. Can I get you a drink?" the man asked in a slurred tone.

Kaoru didn't even bother to look, smelling the alcohol reeking off of him, "No."

"How about we dance?" he asked grabbing her wrist.

Kaoru yanked it away, "No."

"Come on now. You don't have to be such a…bish…ish…bitch."

He grabbed her wrist again. Kaoru really was becoming annoyed as she pulled away again.

"Do that again, and you'll regret it," Kaoru said simply.

They guy stood grabbing her wrist again, "What are you going to…"

But he didn't get to finish as Kaoru stood twisted his wrist, grabbed his elbow and slammed him against the counter, where the bartender had just set her drink. The man tried to pull away, but Kaoru kept him pinned down. She put more pressure on his wrist causing him to yelp in pain. The bartender laughed before going to serve someone else.

"Next time you touch me, I'll break your wrist."

Kaoru let him go giving him a shove backwards. The man wisely left with a few mumbled curses. Kaoru turned back around sat down and took a gulp of her drink, feeling the liquid burn her throat slightly as it went down. 

"That was quite a display. I'm impressed."

Kaoru turned to look at the familiar voice, "Enishi!"

Enishi smiled taking a seat beside her, "I was coming over to help, but I see you had everything under control from the beginning."

"What are you doing here?"

"Went to visit an old friend of mine. What about you? I thought you were with Himura," Enishi said.

"I am."

"He left you all alone," Enishi appeared incredulous, "I would never leave such a pretty flower alone."

"I'm not a flower."

"No, of course not. While he's gone would you care to dance?" Enishi asked.

"No. I can't dance that good. Besides he said he would be right back."

Enishi signaled the bartender, "If Himura comes looking for his woman, tell him she dancing with Enishi and not to worry."

The bartender smiled, "I don't think he'll like to hear that Yukishiro-san."

"Oh well."

Kaoru caught the very last part of the conversation and was trying to figure out why the bartender looked so amused.

"I told the bartender that if Himura came looking for you. You would be dancing. Now come on."

Kaoru had no other choice but to follow as Enishi took her hand in his. He stopped as he pulled her out onto the dance floor and turned her around his arms going around her.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

Enishi came closer his lips almost against her ear, "Dancing with you."

One hand went to her hip the other on her arm. He slowly started moving with the rhythm of the music easing Kaoru with him. Again she was flushing at the intimate way they were dancing. She had to take a gulp of breath as the hand on her arm pressed to the flat of her stomach. 

'I should push him away. This is too awkward but…'

Kaoru began to dance with the music cradled in Enishi's arms. His head dipped down near her neck, and she felt his hot breath against her shoulder. Her heart began to race, and she tried to pull away.

"Relax."

'Relax! Relax! Relax! That's all they ever say! I've never danced like this before, and it's making my head spin.'

Enishi began to grin as Kaoru relaxed in his hold moving with the music once again. 

"Enishi," a voice growled out softly.

"Ah. Himura," Enishi said slowly releasing Kaoru letting his hands trail away from her.

Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin and almost felt her jaw drop. The pure rage in his face shocked her.

"I was just dancing with Kaoru. I saw her by herself. You really shouldn't leave such a girl alone. Who knows who might try and steal her," Enishi said with a nonchalant tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"That isn't a very friendly greeting. It's been so long Himura. Aren't you glad to see me?" Enishi said his smiling growing wider.

Kaoru put a hand on Enishi's arm to catch his attention and to break the tension that was crackling between the two men, "Weren't you supposed to be out with Tomoe and Akira?"

"Yes, but after dinner Akira wasn't feeling well."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, my flower."

Kaoru was taken aback as he called her a flower again. Kenshin's fist clenched.

"You know him?"

"Yes. I'm staying with her and her sister," Enishi answered before Kaoru could.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"I must be going now. I just wanted one dance before I had to leave. I'll see you later tonight, Kaoru."

With that Enishi left a fuming Kenshin and a confused Kaoru. When Kaoru looked back at Kenshin he appeared cool and calm as if nothing had happened.

"Come on. How about we leave here? I want to show you somewhere that I love to go."

Kaoru looked at his self-assured expression thrown off by the abrupt change in manner, "I don't know if I can trust you."

Kenshin smiled coming over and looping an arm around her waist before pushing his way through the crowds of people and out the door. Kaoru gave a sigh of relief drinking in the cool night air. He directed her towards his car. Before getting in he stopped her.

"Turn around."

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Just do it," he replied.

Kaoru did. Suddenly a cloth went over her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Blindfolding you. The place is a surprise. I can't let you see it," Kenshin said.

"You think I would let you blindfold me. You could be some psycho trying to catch me off guard."

"But I'm not and you know it," Kenshin replied recovering her eyes.

Kaoru shook her head, "Fine."

Kenshin finished tying the blindfold on before helping her into the car.

"I don't know why I am going along with this."

Kenshin smiled, "Because I asked you too."

"Keep telling yourself that."

As Kenshin started driving Kaoru had to resist the urge to take the damn blindfold off. It was the most ridiculous thing she had heard of. 

"How long does it take to get there anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"About thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes!" Kaoru said alarmed, "You want me to keep this stupid blindfold on for that long!"

"Yes."

"You owe me Himura Kenshin."

"You will like what I have to show you when we get there," Kenshin said.

Kaoru sighed. The rest of the trip was spent listening to music upon Kaoru's request. Kenshin was pleasantly surprised to find she enjoyed the same music as he did and made a mental note of it.

"We're here."

"Finally," Kaoru said with a sigh.

Kenshin got out of the car before opening Kaoru's door. He took her hand and helped her out.

"Can I take it off now?"

"No. We have to get there first," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru frowned, "It's really quiet here."

"I know. Trust me."

Taking Kaoru's hand he led her along a path as she walked beside him uncertainly. He had the chance to observe her without her noticing. She was biting her lip uncertainly as she walked. Her hair, which was a little bunched up from the bandana, was gorgeous when down. When Kenshin had first seen her that afternoon, he had the strongest urge to run his hand through her hair. 

"Where are we?" Kaoru asked.

"You'll see. Have patience." 

Kenshin stopped her for a moment.

"Are we there now? Can I take the blindfold off?"

"No. Give me a second," he said releasing her.

Kaoru listened as he walked away. She couldn't figure out exactly what he was doing, so she waited there feeling vulnerable. She almost jumped when he touched her arm.

"Okay. Now follow me."

Leading her further up the hill, he stopped when they reached his destination.

"Now you can take it off."

Kaoru pulled the blindfold off rubbing her eyes in relief. She then looked ahead of her. A blanket was lying on the ground with a small kerosene lamp holding the corner down. Beside that was a telescope, and as she took a step forward her mouth fell open. The sight stretching before her was breathtaking. The trees stretched further then she could see with the night sky surrounding it. The only sounds were of the wild life. No honking cars, no street lamps, or people walking around. Kenshin put his hands on her shoulders.

"You told me the stars were much brighter away from the city. You sounded like you missed the sight, so I brought you here. It is a favorite place of mine though I must admit it has been awhile since I've been here. I even brought a telescope. Why don't you go try it out?"

Kaoru nodded a wide smile forming on her face as she stepped up to the telescope.

"Kenshin, it's wonderful here."

He sat back on the blanket, "The sunrise is impressive from this spot as well."

After looking through the telescope a few more minutes, Kaoru came to sit beside him. 

"You really are something sometimes," Kaoru said softly.

Kenshin touched her chin with his hand turning her to face him, "Are you impressed?"

"I must say I am."

"That's good," he said leaning forward to kiss her.

Kaoru pulled from his grasp and leaned back to look at the stars. Next thing she knew she was lying flat on her back Kenshin leaning over her, one arm braced by her side.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" he asked staring down at her surprised face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaoru said in mock innocence. 

"First you won't kiss me. Then you were dancing with Enishi of all people so intimately. And now I learn he is staying with you."

Kaoru eyes widened, "You're jealous."

"I am."

"You are being silly," Kaoru said bringing her hand up to touch his cheek.

"Enishi has always had the greatest pleasure in trying to take what is mine."

"So I am yours, am I?" Kaoru teased.

"Yes."

"Well, you are mine then. Now kiss me," Kaoru ordered.

Kenshin sat up with a smirk, "I don't think I want to now."

"You do too. I only avoided kissing you to get you back for that goodnight kiss you didn't give me."

"Oh really? I still don't want to kiss you anymore," Kenshin said.

Kaoru frowned, "Liar."

Kenshin went to stand as if bored by her presence. Kaoru tackled him from the side before he could. He fell back down onto the blanket, Kaoru grabbing his shirt by the neck. Now he was the one lying on his back with Kaoru straddling his stomach, holding him down. She bent down just barely touching his lips.

"Now kiss me."

Kenshin brought his hand slowly to the back of her neck moving closer as if to comply. She closed her eyes waiting. Kenshin smiled before flipping her off him and reversing their positions.

"Mou! No fair! You…" Kaoru was cut off as he caught her lips with his.

Her hands that had been bunched in his shirt let go and slid around his neck. With a satisfied smile Kenshin got up pulling her along with him. She sat in the circle of his arms in silence for a few minutes neither needing to speak.

"Watch the sunrise with me."

"But…"

"Please. I will take you home right after," Kenshin said softly.

"Only if you kiss me again."

Kenshin smiled cupping her cheek in his hand before pulling her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. Kaoru hugged him back loving the feeling of being held by him. They settled down with Kaoru leaning against Kenshin's back. As they waited for the sunrise they talked about many different things learning more about each other. As the sun finally rose Kenshin did not watch it. Instead he watched Kaoru watching it. Her face lit up with an expression of awe and delight. Kenshin smiled leaning his cheek against her soft hair as the sun finished rising feeling more peaceful then he had ever felt in a long time.

^__________________________________________________________________________^

And there is a nice long chapter 7 for you! I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks goes out to LittleDragon5, chibi-ken14, aniprinzess, Val, Sarah, Leigh, lizzie, Sujakata, Kamimura Kaoru, Gypsy-chan, swtrkgurlz, hotaru, NightRain, Shizuka, Omochi, Random Reader, Ro-chan, and penggu2000 for your support. I really appreciate it!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Invite to Dinner

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK…hmm…let me think about it…nope they definitely aren't mine.

____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Facing Adversity

Chapter 8: Invite to Dinner 

Kaoru felt a hand shaking her shoulder. With a groan she turned over pulling her blanket over her head.

"Kaoru…Kaoru…wake up. Saitoh-san called."

Kaoru immediately sat up throwing the blanket off. She searched for her clock seeing that it was twelve in the afternoon. She put a hand to her head.

"Great," looking over to an amused Tomoe Kaoru sighed, "What did he say?"

"He wants to see you this afternoon around two. He said not to be late." 

Kaoru swung her feet off the bed and got up, "He's going to kill me for missing practice."

"Where were you all night? I was a bit worried. It's not like you."

Kaoru blushed before turning away, "I went out to dinner, then dancing. Afterwards we went to this very scenic place away from the city where he set up a telescope. After that we talked until the sun rose."

Tomoe looked interested, "You really will have to bring this guy over."

"Tomoe…"

"I'm serious. Invite him over for dinner tonight. I won't take no for an answer," Tomoe said.

"Fine," Kaoru replied.

Kaoru decided to get ready right away, so she would have time to visit Tsubame. After a fast shower she got dressed and left with a quick goodbye to Tomoe and Akira. Enishi had already left earlier. Kaoru was relieved. She always got so flustered around him.

Getting in she drove to Tae's place thinking of last night. After the sun had rose Kenshin had hugged her close suddenly pressing a kiss to her temple. She still remembered how her heart started to race at the gesture. Then he had whispered in her ear saying they should head back now. Kaoru hadn't wanted to go, so they stayed there for a few more minutes before Kenshin packed everything up. On the ride back home Kaoru tried her best to stay awake but couldn't. Kenshin had woken her with a soft kiss to her lips upon reaching her house. He left her with one more lingering kiss before she dreamily went inside and fell to sleep the instant she reached her bed.

Kaoru smiled as she got out of her car having reached her destination. Walking up to the door she knocked and was greeted as usual by Tae's smiling face.

"Hey Tae-san."

"Looking for Tsubame, right?" Tae replied.

"Yep."

Tae led her inside and pointed to the garden. Making her way over to the doors she paused looking out. Her eyebrows rose at what she saw. Tsubame was sitting on a bench smiling as Yahiko shyly gave her a flower before going back and…gardening. 

'Yahiko is…he's full of surprises I guess.'

"Kamiya-san!"

Kaoru turned at her name to see Yutarou come over, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Yahiko and I will be staying here for awhile. Our house was burnt to the ground and…you know."

Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder, "It's great seeing you. Feeling better then?"

"Yes," Yutarou exclaimed, "I'll have to get used to using things with my left hand. I've always been a righty."

"You'll do fine," Kaoru said, "Could you do me a favor? Tell Tsubame I'll be waiting for her in the living room. I'm not in the mood for a confrontation with your brother."

"No problem."

Kaoru went into the living room to sit down casting a glance at her watch. She still had time before she went to see Saitoh. She wasn't looking forward to it though. After a few seconds Tsubame came walking over her face glowing brightly.

"Kaoru-san! You came to visit!"

"Of course I did, silly. I said I would," Kaoru said getting up.

Tsubame came over taking Kaoru's hands in hers, "I know a few notes on the piano. Yahiko showed me, so that when you start to teach me I'll know something."

"That's great. I'm sure you'll pick up quickly. Everything going okay since the last time I dropped by?"

"Everything's fine. Can you stay long?" Tsubame asked.

"Unfortunately I have to go see Saitoh-san. But I will definitely devote Sunday to teaching you. How about that? I'll come to give you lessons every Sunday."

"That sounds great," Tsubame said.

Kaoru put an arm around her shoulder heading toward the front, "So I see you and Yahiko are friends."

Tsubame blushed lightly, "He's very nice."

"Yes, I suppose he can be."

Tsubame gave her a quizzical look.

"Just ignore me," stopping at the door Kaoru smiled, "Take care of yourself. Sunday okay?"

Opening the door Kaoru waved goodbye.

"Don't forget," Tsubame called at the door.

"I won't," Kaoru replied before getting into her car.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru was making her way up to Saitoh's office not looking to forward to the encounter. 

'What am I going to say to him? Sorry I was on a date, and I stayed up all night.'

Kaoru shook her head. She saw Okita in his office. He smiled giving her a thumbs up as she passed by. Kaoru gave him a half-hearted smile in return before knocking on Saitoh's door. 

"Come in."

Kaoru cracked the door open reluctant to go in. Taking a deep breath she went in all the way closing the door behind her. 

'It figures he'd be smoking.'

Kaoru waited for Saitoh to say something. He just continued to watch her waiting. Kaoru finally decided to speak.

"I…"

Saitoh held up his hand interrupting her. He took another drag of his cigarette before putting it out. 

"I've decided to cut your probation. If you had shown up for practice I would have told you then. I need you to start work Monday. I have a new case for you. You can get all the details Monday. Don't bother coming for practice this week. I'll be busy."

Kaoru tried to absorb all of this information, "Saitoh-san…"

"Oh and you'll be getting a new partner. I called him here once I learned he was in the city. A trusted man of mine."

"A new partner…" Kaoru started, "I don't need a new partner."

"Don't start. You need a partner, and Kiyosato-san is regrettably not coming back," Saitoh said.

Kaoru stopped herself from replying.

"That's better. Leave now."

Kaoru opened the door and was about to leave bristling with anger.

"Tuesday practice will resume, and we'll make up for you missing today."

Kaoru tried her best to keep smiling as she shut the door. Seeing Okita still in his office she went over.

"Who's this new partner? What's the name?"

Okita held his hands up as Kaoru leaned closer with a threatening look.

"I don't know his name. I just know it's someone Saitoh-san knows and trusts."

Kaoru thought this over before sighing, "I'll see you Monday."

"Take care Kamiya-san."

______________________________________________________________________________

With nothing else to do and feeling stressed out Kaoru decided to visit Sagara's Antique. She had found out where it was last night. It was a small shop she had passed dozens of times with barely a passing glance. Pulling into the parking lot she looked at the shop. The sign on top proclaimed it as Sagara's Antiques. Walking up she pulled the door opened hearing a small bell jingle. Glancing around she noticed a bunch of ancient looking swords in a case along with some really nice new ones. Her gaze wandered over to a big chair that looked like it had once been a throne.

"Hello. How may I…Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned at the voice, "Kenshin."

Kenshin's face lit up as he saw her. 

"I thought I might come by and see the place," Kaoru said walking up to one of the shelves where lots of little odds and ends were placed.

Her hand ran along a music box before she opened it up, "If your not busy…well you don't have to but…my sister would like it very much if you came to dinner tonight. She would like to meet you."

"That sounds wonderful."

Kaoru picked the music box up to get a better look at the design before putting it back down. She wondered over to the swords and was drawn to one in particular.

"Why does that one seem different?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin came over.

"It's a sakabatou."

"They make those? I only heard stories about it. You know the one about the rurouni, who wanted to atone for his sins by helping those in need and never killing again," Kaoru laughed, "You might not know it. My father used to tell me that story and so much others. I remember them so clearly even though I was so young."

"So young?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru looked down, "He died when I was really young."

"Gomen nasai."

"Don't worry. It was a long time ago," Kaoru looked back up, "How much is it?"

"Hey! Kenshin. This isn't dating time. Nice to see you again Jou-chan, but we do have a customer over here," Sano said coming from the back.

"Quite expensive though I can't remember the exact price at the moment," Kenshin said hurriedly before going to the front where a customer had come up.

Kaoru touched the glass display wanting to hold that sword in her hands more than anything. Kaoru didn't notice Kenshin watching her intense interest in the weapon as he took care of the customer. Sano returned to the back to finish whatever he was doing. Kaoru walked up to the counter as the customer left.

"I should get going and let you work. Dinner's at six."

"I'll be there…"

"Here let me write down my address," Kaoru said taking a piece of paper and the pencil Kenshin offered her and jotting it down, "It's not that far from the park."

Kenshin took the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

"See you later tonight then," Kaoru said.  


"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good."

Kaoru leaned across the counter giving Kenshin a quick kiss before heading for the door.

Opening it up she stopped, "Bye."

"Bye."

Kaoru reluctantly left heading for her car with a single glance back. Getting in she sighed.

'Where to now?'

Starting the car she decided to head home. Tomoe would have taken Akira to therapy by now, and Kaoru was still really tired, and since she would be going to work Monday she may as well enjoy the few precious days she had left.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin finished cleaning the counter as Sano came out. Seeing no customers he spoke.

"Hey, you aren't getting too attached to that girl are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin said sending him an incredulous look.

Sano frowned, "Yeah…remember you said it wouldn't be anything serious. Just someone to cool off with."

"She is."

Sano didn't looked anywhere near being convinced, "I'm telling you not to get close to her. You know who she is. Come on man. You'll only…"

"I'm perfectly fine Sano. So why don't you mind your own business? She's not important to me. Okay. She's just some fun," Kenshin said angrily throwing the cloth he had down and walking to the back.

Sano followed close behind, "What if you are ordered to kill her? Did you think of that?"

"Yes, I already thought of that!"

Sano grabbed Kenshin's shoulder making the shorter man face him, "And what will you do?"

Kenshin's face became grim, "I'll follow orders of course."

Shrugging out of Sano's grasp he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Sano sighed as Kenshin left.

"Liar."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Akira was sitting on the couch with his head back and eyes closed. Kaoru was pacing around the room. Tomoe was finishing dinner. Enishi was in his room. 

"Are you going to keep pacing?"

"Be quiet Akira. I just don't feel like sitting down," Kaoru said picking up a cushion and throwing it at him.

It fell short and hit his legs.

Without opening his eyes he laughed, "You fell a little short. I guess I should be glad that you only threw a cushion otherwise my knees would be killing me."

Kaoru stopped short holding another couch cushion in her hand. She had hit him in his knees, but he hadn't looked down. He hadn't even moved. The cushion slipped from her hand as she came over and stepped on his foot.

"Itai! Hey what do you…" Akira trailed off.

Kaoru's mouth opened a couple of times before she could form words, "You…you felt that."

"No, it was just another phantom pain I'm sure."

Kaoru leaned over and pinched his knee. He started a little. She then pinched his calf without any reactions. He watched wide-eyed as she pinched his knee again causing him to start again. 

"You're getting some feeling back…"

She then pinched his upper leg causing him to start again.

"Akira…this is…this is great!" 

"It's just. It can't be. I won't get my hopes up. It's just a phantom pain. I know it," Akira said seeming a little panicked.

"Close your eyes then."

"Why?" Akira asked.

"Cause if you don't know if I'm pinching you or not, or where for that matter, you won't react."

Akira closed his eyes. Kaoru pinched his calf without any reaction from Akira. She frowned before pinching his upper leg again. This time he jumped opening his eyes.

"Tomoe! Tomoe get over here!" Kaoru called.

Tomoe came rushing out at the urgency of Kaoru's voice, "What…what is it?"

"Akira. He felt something. On his legs. He felt something."

Tomoe stood with her mouth open, "Are you sure?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yes!"

Tomoe over to Akira and touched his face, "Is it true?"

"I…I think so…" Akira said uncertainly.

Tomoe threw her arms around him with tears in her eyes. Kaoru was laughing and holding on to both Tomoe and Akira. Enishi came out to see what all the noise was. 

"What's all the excitement about?"

"Akira! He has some feeling in his legs!" Tomoe exclaimed happily.

Enishi looked surprised than happy, "That's great to hear."

The doorbell rang interrupting them all.

"I'll get it!" Kaoru said happily.

Opening the door she saw Kenshin. Not even giving him a chance to speak she flung her arms around him still extraordinarily happy. He took a couple steps back to regain his balance as he caught her.

"Kenshin! You won't believe it! Remember how I told you about Akira last night?" Kaoru said pulling back a little bit.

"Yes."

"He has some feeling in his legs! I hit him with a couch cushion, and he felt it. He wasn't even looking to know!" Kaoru said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

Tomoe was still holding Akira as Enishi stood close by his hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Kenshin's here!" Kaoru called.

Tomoe blushed red jumping up, "Oh I have to finish making supper! I hope nothing's burnt."

Enishi smiled, but it was an icy smile without much warmth. Akira sat up clearing his throat.

"Nice to meet you," Kenshin said with a small bow.

"I would get up to greet you, but these legs of mine…" Akira said looking down.

"Here let me help you into your chair," Enishi said.

Kaoru squeezed Kenshin's hand, "That is my future brother-in-law, Kiyosato Akira. You know Enishi already, and my sister just went running into the kitchen."

Back in his chair Akira came over extending his hand, "Nice meeting you."

Enishi came over but didn't bother shaking hands, "It's been awhile, Himura."

"It has."

Kaoru looked between the two recalling the night before. 

Taking Kenshin's hand again she smiled, "Come on. I'll bring you to the dining room. Dinner should be almost ready."

Enishi and Akira followed behind. Kenshin made a point to move closer to Kaoru. 

"You'll be sitting here. Now I'll be right back."

Enishi took his seat across from Kaoru's. Akira moved next to Enishi. Tomoe would be sitting at the head of the table. There was an uneasy silence before Akira decided to try and break the tension.

"So you two knew each other before right?"

"Yes. We trained together," Enishi said not taking his eyes off Kenshin.

"That was many years ago," Kenshin added.

Another uneasy silence followed until Kaoru came back carrying plates. She walked around the table setting them down. 

"Thank you, Kaoru," Enishi said, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it. Besides you're a guest too," Kaoru replied moving over to Kenshin and placing his plate down.

She then left and returned with Tomoe and their food, placing the bowls of food in the center of the table. Once everyone settled down they began to eat.

"We'll have to tell the doctor about this tomorrow," Tomoe said her eyes shining.

"Don't get your hopes to high Tomoe. I don't want to disappoint you," Akira replied softly clearly worried.

"Oh be quiet!" Kaoru said pointing her fork at him, "don't be all depressing. You'll walk again."

"We all hope so," Enishi said, "Itai."

"Oops. I didn't mean to kick you that hard," Kaoru said with a smile, "There's no reason to hope! He is going to walk and that's all there is to it."

"You sound very sure," Kenshin said.

"I am. If not I'll make him walk!"

Everyone looked at the determined expression on Kaoru's face and started laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! Kenshin…grr!"

"So how did you and Kaoru meet? She didn't tell us," Tomoe inquired.

"We met at that party Akira and I had to go to. Then I bumped into him later on and we recognized each other," Kaoru explained.

"He was the one you kissed without even knowing who he was if I recall." Akira stated.

Kaoru turned red, "Shut up Akira. That was a while ago anyway!"

"Kaoru has a habit of acting on instinct. Not thinking things through sometimes," Akira said talking to Kenshin.

"Akira…" Kaoru started threateningly.

"There was the other day she came home with this happy goo-goo eyed expression on her face. She was holding a white rose and…"

Kaoru was standing over Akira, who was rubbing his head now, where Kaoru had hit him rather forcefully before calmly taking her seat again.

"Kaoru said she would show me her skill sometime with the sword. Maybe you would like to come along," Enishi said looking at Kenshin.

"If it wouldn't be a problem. I don't want to intrude."

"No problem. I would love to see if you've gotten any better since the last time we fought," Enishi replied.

"Anyone for desert?" Tomoe asked as everyone finished up.

"Sure."

"Yes, thank you."

Akira excused himself saying he would be right back. From the expression on his face he had eaten too much. Tomoe and Kaoru went to get some desert for Enishi and Kenshin. The two stared at each other with narrowed eyes.

"So how have you been?" Enishi asked.

"Fine."

"Indeed. So you were at that party. I thought I had seen you," Enishi said.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked.

"Business," Enishi said before lowering his voice, "But it seems I get to mix it with pleasure. She is quite a beauty with lots of spirit."

It took all Kenshin's willpower not to rise to the challenge in Enishi's voice, "Too bad for you I found her first."

"Ah yes, but too bad for you. When you go home to your cold and lonely bed, I could easily warm myself in hers."

Kenshin's hands clenched as he moved to stand, but at that moment Kaoru came in carrying some cake.

"Here you are. Tomoe made this earlier today, so it's fresh. Her special recipe!"

Tomoe came out as well, "I better go check on Akira. Gomen, I'll be right back."

Kaoru sat back down next to Kenshin and noted his somewhat strained expression.

She touched his arm to catch his attention, "Something wrong, Kenshin."

"There's nothing wrong. We were just arguing over who won the last fight we had and who would win the next," Enishi said.

"What a thing to argue over! I swear guys have no sense whatsoever," Kaoru replied taking a bite of the cake.

"I have no plans on losing though," Enishi stated firmly.

Kenshin smiled, "Neither do I, even if it seems I have the disadvantage."

"Disadvantage?" Kaoru said not understanding.

"Not for long," Enishi countered before turning to Kaoru, "I have some business, and I'll be moving here now. I've already found an apartment."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

Kenshin caught Enishi satisfied smile as his gaze lingered over to Kenshin. An unspoken malice passed between the two as Kaoru finished her cake unaware.

______________________________________________________________________________

Standing outside Kaoru held onto both of Kenshin's hands as he leaned against his car.

"Tonight was nice. I really enjoyed you coming over and meeting my family."

"Your sister cooks exceptionally well," Kenshin complimented.

Kaoru smiled, "Sadly it doesn't run in the family. I couldn't cook a decent meal if my life depended on it."

"Then it's good I can cook."

Kaoru let go of his hands and pulled him into a hug resting her head against his chest. A small smile touched his lips as he hugged her back. 

"Now kiss me goodnight!"

"I would never refuse a such a gorgeous woman," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru went to hit his arm, but he caught her hand, bringing her back into his arms. He gently kissed her causing her to sigh and move closer to him.

"See you later."

He traced a finger from her cheek down to her chin, "Yeah. I'll see you later."

She pulled him into one more kiss before walking back to her door. Kenshin got into his car starting it up. As he began to pull out she waved to him. He rolled down the window and waved back before leaving. As he drove back home Sano's question began plaguing his mind.

"What if you're ordered to kill her?"

*But that wouldn't happen. It wouldn't. Could I if it did?*

Kenshin slowed to a stop at the red light.

*I've let my guard down. It seemed so natural to do so with her. I hadn't meant to.*

The light finally turned green, and he began to go with a small feeling of anxiety as he realized what he had done, but promised himself he would never do. Not with the life he led. He couldn't, or he would become weak, vulnerable. 

*I'm falling in love with her*

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Sorry for the late update everyone. I've been working on my other story, which is now complete. I've had lots of work and on top of that I got really sick. I'm starting to feel better now though! ^_^ Thanks for the patience!

Thanks goes out to all you wonderful people for your reviews! I love hearing from you! 

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. New Partner

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

-------indicates flashback

Facing Adversity

Chapter 9: New Partner

Kaoru hummed happily as she tied her hair up in the usual ponytail. She would finally meet her partner today, and she had a new assignment. Her last few days of vacation were spent happily with Kenshin, when he had off. He seemed a little distracted, but other than that everything was going great. Being around him made her feel more alive somehow. Though to be honest she was looking forward to work again. She had been a little restless as well these past couple of days.

Turning off the bathroom light, she grabbed her keys and purse from the table. With a glance toward her sister's bedroom Kaoru went to the front door and left. The great news was Akira was beginning to have some feeling in his legs. At this rate he might start walking again. 

Getting into her car Kaoru threw her purse on the passenger's seat. Just yesterday she had helped Enishi move into his new apartment. It was rather big and spacious. She still had yet to have that practice with Enishi. It was something to look forward to after always practicing with Saitoh. Kaoru smiled remembering her piano lessons with Tsubame. The girl was a quick learner, easy to teach. Everything in her life seemed to have taken a turn for the better. Kaoru easily pulled into her parking space having reached her destination.

Eagerly getting out of the car she made her way up to the building with quick strides. She wasn't too happy about this new partner idea, but she did want to meet the person. She said a quick hello to a pale Misao. 

Stopping short she turned, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Misao replied with less energy than usual.

"You sure. You look kind of pale. Maybe you should rest a bit."

Misao waved away her concern, "It's nothing. You better get up to Saitoh-san. You know how he hates when you're a minute late."

Kaoru gave Misao a once over one more time before going into the elevator. Tapping her foot she waited for the door to open once the elevator stopped. She stepped out as it opened and waved to Okita before knocking on Saitoh's door. Hearing the quiet come in she let herself inside. A tall man was standing with his back to her. She came up beside him and waited for Saitoh to speak.

"Kamiya, this is your new partner, Shinomori Aoshi."

"What!" 

Kaoru turned to look at the man beside her. It was Shinomori Aoshi. She would recognize him anywhere.

------------------------

"I know why you came to this party," Misao said.

"So? You cannot stop me."

"Aoshi…" Misao started.

Aoshi stepped closer to Misao reaching out and pulling her into his arms. Misao's eyes widened before softening.

"Enough. Gomen," Aoshi said striking her sharply, catching her now limp body, "Misao-chan."

-------------------------

"Is there a problem Kamiya? Shinomori is quite trustworthy and has been working on your new assignment for quite some time. There is information on your desk and Shinomori will answer anything else you need to know. Now I'm busy. You're dismissed."

Kaoru glanced at Aoshi before wordlessly going over to open the door and leave. It wouldn't do any good to say anything. She remembered when she was partnered up with Akira. Saitoh was always curt and expected people to do as he said. But having Shinomori Aoshi, as a partner was a big surprise.

'Was that why Misao was so pale?'

"I remember you. You challenged Battousai that night," Kaoru said quietly going over to her desk and picking up the file there.

She was answered with something that sounded more like a grunt than a reply. Flipping through the folder her eyes widened.

"We're looking for Battousai?"

Flashes of the night of the party came to her mind as she touched her scar. He had given her that scar trying to get rid of her. Strangely enough he had saved her life not even fifteen minutes later. The man was a complete mystery. This wasn't some minor case. Battousai had to be one of the most elusive men out there.

"How long have you been trying to find this guy?" Kaoru asked still reading the information.

"Two years," he replied curtly. 

"So what brought you here?"

"None of your business," Aoshi stated firmly.

'I can see working with him will be fun.'

"Have any leads?" Kaoru asked.

"Read the information."

Kaoru was becoming increasingly angry with the man standing beside her desk.

"Would you sit down!? I hate when people hover over me!"

"I prefer to stand, and get used to it," Aoshi replied simply without much emotion.

Kaoru was seething with anger now. This guy was being impossible.

"We're partners right?"

"Temporarily," he countered back.

Kaoru tried not to yell. Taking a calming breath she read more.

"…who's this guy?"

Aoshi actually leaned over to look, "A very rich man that has been under suspicion for the following things listed. He's received a threat from Battousai."

"Why does Battousai threaten his victims first? Doesn't that make his job harder?"

"He is overconfident. It makes it easier to track him," Aoshi informed her.

Kaoru was amazed he was actually talking to her. He straightened as she looked over at him.

"So we protect this guy until Battousai shows up, is that it?"

"Exactly."

The elevator opened and out came Misao carrying a couple of folders. She resolutely did not look their way as she passed by to reach Saitoh's office. Kaoru noticed the way Misao's eyes darted briefly to where they were before hastily looking away. Kaoru turned her gaze to Aoshi. He was still looking at the folder, but his eyes kept edging to where Misao was standing. 

'What is this?'

As Misao went into Saitoh's office Kaoru spoke, "What is she to you?"

"What do you mean?" Aoshi asked, "Who?"

"You know who. Misao-chan, right?"

"None of your concern," Aoshi replied abruptly snapping the folder shut.

"She was there too. That night. She wanted to stop you. You knocked her out."

Aoshi gave her a cold look, "No more of this."

Kaoru frowned grabbing the folder from his tight grip and flipping it open, "Fine. I'll leave you alone if you answer my questions on Battousai, instead of telling me to look it up."

Kaoru didn't back down as their eyes locked in a fierce battle of wills.

"Fine," Aoshi finally complied.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru caught Kenshin's hand as he walked beside her. 

"Sorry I was late. I had to stay longer. You wouldn't believe this guy. It's like I'm talking to a wall half the time, but I think a wall would be more responsive than that."

Kenshin distractedly replied. He'd been acting like that all night. She had met up with him around eight after a long stressful day dealing with Aoshi. 

"You know you look like a girl with all that long red hair, don't you agree?" Kaoru asked trying to see if he was listening.

"Yes."

Kaoru frowned stopping short. She held firmly to his hand and gave it a little tug as he continued walking.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying," Kaoru said softly.

"Yes I am," Kenshin replied turning to face her.

"So you really think you look like a girl?"

"What?"

"My point exactly," Kaoru sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired."

"Want to sit down? There's a bench right over there," Kaoru suggested already started to bring him over there.

"Sure."

Sitting down Kaoru leaned against him happy to see him. She didn't know what it was about him, but she was drawn to him. He made her feel like she was special without having to do a thing. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed loving the feel of his strong warm hand. Kaoru tried to keep the frown off her face.

'Now if only he would hold my hand back. What's wrong anyway? He's seems really distracted.'

"I probably won't get to see you for a few days. Me and Shinomori have this important assignment."

"Shinomori is your…" Kenshin started before trailing off.

Kaoru leaned forward so she could see his face, "You know him?"

"No, I've just heard the name before."

Kaoru did frown this time. He was lying to her. She was sure of it, but why would he lie? Taking her hand from his she stood up. If he wasn't going to listen to her, and he was going to lie to her, she didn't see the point in staying.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll give you a call, when I can, and we can see each other some other time," Kaoru said sharply.

"No," Kenshin looked up, "Gomen. I'll get my head out of the clouds. Please sit down. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

'What's with his tone? He makes it sound like he'll never see me again.'

Kaoru sat back down beside him. He smiled at her taking her hand in his before kissing her open palm. She gave him a half-smile in reply. 

"Hey Kenshin…"

"Yes."

"If you're getting bored of me just tell me straight out. I don't want any of that beating around the bush crap," Kaoru said.

Kenshin squeezed her hand gently running his fingers along her jaw so she would turn to face him, "I can't and won't get bored of you, so wipe that worried expression off your face."

Kaoru pulled away from his hand, "I just want to know you won't lead me on…I mean I know we haven't been going out for very long, but…I really do like you and all, and I don't want to get serious unless you want to."

"I really like you too," Kenshin replied cupping her face with both his hands, "And I want to be with you. You're so different from anyone I've ever known, so kind. So stop all this silly worrying. Let's enjoy tonight. I'll miss you when you're working."

Kaoru's eyes softened as she leaned into his touch, "So what do you want to do?"

"How about we continue our walk and see where we end up?"

"Sounds good to me," Kaoru answered standing up.

Wrapping an arm around her waist Kenshin contentedly walked down the sidewalk forgetting his earlier troubling thoughts. Just having her near him comforted him. As they walked he pressed a kiss to her cheek smelling jasmine as he did so. She made him wish he was someone else. No he wouldn't think of that. Kenshin would just enjoy tonight. A loud crack of thunder made them both jump. Without warning rain started to fall quickly turning into a downpour. Grabbing Kaoru's hand the two dashed for the nearest cover, a gazebo across the street. Thoroughly drenched Kaoru giggled at Kenshin's appearance.

He turned to her with a playful glare, "What was that laugh for?"

Another loud boom of thunder sounded causing Kaoru's eyes to widen. She neared Kenshin with a nervous expression. 

"Scared of a little storm?"

"No!" Kaoru replied to quickly, "Well just a bit."

Seeing her shiver he took off his jacket throwing it around her shoulders before pulling her into his arms. She sighed as she moved closer lying her head against his warm chest.

"You'll catch a chill," Kaoru said softly.

"I'm not the one wearing a shirt with thin material. I'll be fine."

Kaoru brought her arms around him snuggling closer, "We'll have to wait until the rain lets up a little bit. Your car is too far away."

"That's fine," he replied resting his cheek on the crown of her hair.

In that moment Kaoru knew without a doubt that she was serious about him. She felt like she could stay forever like she was. Wrapped in his strong arms snuggled in his jacket that smelled so much like him she felt safe. She felt like she could let her guard down. Kaoru was scared by such a feeling, but at the same time wanted to give into it. She lifted her head up wanting to feel his lips against hers, to experience the wonderful thrill that shot through her as his hands caressed her back. As his lips touched hers she felt like she was drowning suddenly. She'd never felt this way before and as Kenshin tenderly held her she forgot about everything but him.

"Kaoru," he whispered against her lips, "You must be a dream."

"I'm not…" Kaoru sighed pressing herself closer to Kenshin.

His hand gently brushed away the small wet hair clinging to her face before kissing her again. She felt warm, so very warm being held like this. She wanted more. She trailed her hand up to his neck pulling him into a more passionate kiss completely forgetting about the storm raging around them. The rain continued to fall in heavy sheets as the two held each other.

Kenshin stiffened suddenly pulling away from Kaoru. He spun around standing in front of her protectively.

"Cool it Kenshin. It's just me."

Kenshin visibly relaxed at the voice but still looked on guard as the man came forward.

"Hey Jou-chan," Sano said with a nod.

Kaoru held onto Kenshin's arm giving a slight nod back.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked in a wary tone.

"Just a coincidence is all. I got caught in the rain," Sano said simply.

"You're hardly wet," Kenshin replied with a small edge to his voice.

Sano held his hands up, "I have an umbrella, but the rain is coming down pretty hard."

Kaoru looked between both men seeing the hard glint in both their eyes. Though Sano talked easily she could see something was wrong, and the tension surrounding Kenshin wasn't helping either.

'Something's wrong?'

"I thought you might be with Megumi, but I guess I was wrong," Sano added casually.

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, as his fists clenched, "I don't associate with that woman unless I have to."

Sano smiled, "You mean when you need some…"

"What the hell?" Kenshin interrupted, "We're leaving."

Kaoru heard the dead finality in his voice as he took her hand. 

"I'll see you later tonight then," Sano called after them as they walked out from under the gazebo.

"Yes. You will," Kenshin growled out in anger.

Kaoru didn't no what to say, so instead she hurriedly followed him as they made their way to his car. When they finally reached it the rain had let up a little. It didn't matter since they were thoroughly soaked as it was. Unlocking the car for Kaoru, he opened the door. Getting in on his side he sat there for several seconds before starting the car.

"I'll take you home," he said quietly.

"No…" Kaoru replied, "I won't get to see you for awhile. I want to spend some more time with you. I still haven't been to your place."

Kenshin looked over to her at the suggestion. Kaoru despite herself felt her cheeks heat up, and was happy for the cover the darkness provided. After a small stretch of silence Kenshin put the car into drive and started off. It didn't take long to arrive at his house. 

Once inside Kenshin helped her out of his jacket after flipping the light switch on. Kaoru looked around at the sparsely furnished room. A couch and television were the only things in the living room. Walking over to the other side of the room he opened a closet and threw a towel over to her.

"Let me find you something dry to wear. If you take your wet things off I can throw them in the dryer for you."

Kaoru walked further into the living room.

"Bathroom is right here. Be back in a sec."

Kaoru watched Kenshin disappear into his bedroom before going into the bathroom. She began taking her wet clothes off before wrapping the towel firmly around herself. A knock sounded on the door. Kaoru opened it up to see Kenshin holding some clothes out to her with his gaze averted. She took the clothes before shutting the door again. She pulled the black shirt he had handed her over her head. It fell just above her knees and smelled like Kenshin. Next was a pair of boxer shorts. Having nothing else to wear she pulled them on. Stepping out of the bathroom she gave Kenshin her wet clothes. He smiled causing Kaoru to blush.

"I like you like that," Kenshin said, "Let me go dry these for you."

Kaoru nodded wandering into the living room as he left. Sitting down she waited for him to return. He came back in few minutes later now in a baggy shirt and sweatpants. Kaoru thought he looked absolutely gorgeous noting his hair was free from the ponytail that held it. She scooted over as he came to sit by her. Kaoru ran a hand through his hair catching on a knot.

"Your hair is one big knot. Got a brush in that bathroom of yours?"

"Yes."

Kaoru smiled getting up, "Good."

Going into the bathroom she spotted the brush right on the counter. Picking it up she went back into the living room. Sitting beside him she held the brush up.

"Turn around so I can get to your hair."

"I don't think…" Kenshin started.

"No excuses," Kaoru said scooting closer and turning him around, "Sit on the floor. It'll be easier."

Instead of arguing Kenshin did as he was told. Kaoru sat behind him holding his hair and brushing the tangles from it as gently as possible. Once it was all untangled she put the brush down running her hands through his hair earning a soft sigh of pleasure. Leaning his head back Kaoru kissed his forehead. Moving back up onto the coach Kenshin encircled her in his arms.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask," Kenshin started, "Are you ticklish?"

Before she could answer he was tickling her sides. Kaoru began to squeal in laughter trying her best to make him stop.

"No, please! I am ticklish! Ah! I hate being tickled!"

Kenshin laughed as Kaoru struggled to free herself. He had to admit she was really strong as she managed to free herself from his grasp and jump off the couch. She was breathing heavily from the struggle, and looked far from pleased. Kenshin just continued to grin as he got up. He decided he liked her with her face flushed red, wearing his clothes.

"Oh no you don't," Kaoru said holding a hand out to ward him off, "Stay back."

"What's the matter?" Kenshin asked innocently.

Kaoru moved behind the television as he inched forward. He saw her glance in the direction of the bathroom. In the next second she took off. He beat her to the door, so she instantly pivoted around going for his bedroom door. She almost got it shut, but at the last second he turned the handle so it wouldn't lock. 

"If you promise not to tickle me I'll let go," Kaoru said still sounding a little breathless.

"No deal."

Pushing the door open was a battle. Kaoru was a really strong person despite her appearance. His admiration for her rose as he slowly opened the door. Suddenly Kaoru released it causing Kenshin to fall forward. She dashed away looking for an escape route, the only one being right where Kenshin was. 

"Now Kenshin…" Kaoru said with a pleading look in her eyes as she saw the evil smile on his face.

Moving forward with speed that could not be matched he caught her around the waist knocking her onto the bed. The struggle began anew as she tried her best to get away from his hands. Finding her method wasn't working she decided to switch tactics, unfortunately as she slid her hand up his shirt and started tickling his ribs he only grinned.

"Damn you! Not fair," Kaoru gasped out upon seeing that Kenshin was not ticklish.

Kaoru had one more plan in mind. Instead of tickling she let her one hand caress the lean muscles of his chest. The other hand grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to pull free, but Kaoru managed to wrap her legs around his waist holding him in place. His hands slowly stopped there incessant tickling as she coaxed him into kissing her back. His hands began to gently caress her instead. His wet hair slipped off his shoulder brushing Kaoru's cheek. Smiling she brushed it back, hooking it behind his ear as he made his way from her lips to her neck. She leaned into him as much as she could, one hand trailing down his back.

The phone decided to ring at that exact moment. With a muffled groan Kenshin moved away from Kaoru.

"I have to get that. Be right back."

Giving her one more quick kiss he left to go get the phone. Kaoru sat up feeling a little flushed. Kenshin had that effect on her though. After several seconds she got up and walked over to the door. Kenshin had a hand to his forehead and wasn't looking too pleased.

"Yeah…yeah…I'll be there in a minute. Yeah...bye."

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin banged his hand down on the table.

"Someone broke into the store. I've got to go there," Kenshin said sending her an apologetic look, "I'll drop you off first."

"Someone broke into the store! Is everything…?"

Kenshin shook his head, "I don't think there was too much damage."

"Well, I don't want to hold you up."

He smiled as he moved forward and wrapped and arm around her waist before thoroughly kissing her. 

"Ok. Let's go."

______________________________________________________________________________

After dropping Kaoru off Kenshin drove as fast as he could to the shop. Pulling into a parking space he got out, walking over to where Sano was standing.

"Looks like Tenken's work," Sano said without turning, "The bastard took off when I showed up."

"Shit," Kenshin cursed, "Did he get into the back?"

"No. He didn't find it," Sano said pushing the door open and going inside.

Kenshin followed Sano looking only slightly relieved. He glanced around the store seeing that most everything was in order. Only one or two things were misplaced, definitely Tenken. He was precise and accurate unlike Chou. 

"Damn. We're going to have to be extra careful now," Kenshin said, "If I had just killed him when I had the chance…"

"Which means no more dates," Sano replied, "You can go satisfy your lust elsewhere. Megumi's always available to you."

Sano's last statement came out bitter. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he remembered Sano's earlier performance.

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there at the park?"

Sano closed his eyes leaning against the counter, "I thought you said it wasn't serious."

"It's not."

"She'll become a target. She already was, wasn't she? That night at the party. She'll be your weakness," Sano suddenly opened his eyes, "Damn it Kenshin open your eyes. You can't do this. I just found out who Jou-chan's new partner is. Shinomori knows what we look like. What happens if he tells your little girlfriend? She'll sell you out in a second. It's her job."

Kenshin tried to keep his anger at bay, "It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't! We work together. As a team. You have had your head in the clouds with this girl long enough. Time to drop her or I'll convince her to drop you, "Sano replied heatedly. 

Kenshin grabbed Sano, and despite his smaller size, slammed him against the wall, "If you go near her I'll kill you."

Sano watched Kenshin for several moments before shoving him away, "Not serious, huh? Could have fooled me? I'm staying here tonight. I haven't forgotten what I do."

Kenshin took a deep breath wiping a hand over his face.

"And now that Tenken's back, he'll be after your jou-chan, I'm sure. He was after her at the party. If he knows you two are together…"

"Damn," Kenshin felt like he could break something, "I'm leaving."

"One more thing," Sano called out, "Jou-chan's gonna be protecting our next target. Just thought I'd let you know."

Kenshin stalked away from the store feeling his rage slowly die away. Sano was right. Kenshin had foolishly allowed himself to care for Kaoru. It had come so natural and easy. 

*I'm so stupid.*

Next time he was with her he would break it off. He would have to. It would be better in the long run. Suppressing the ache that was rising in his chest he went to his car thinking only of Kaoru. So preoccupied was he as he opened his car, he didn't notice the person sneaking up behind him, or hear the soft release of a sword from it's sheath. 

"Kenshin!"

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hey! To make a long story short…I've been busy! Sorry for the late update! I love you all and want you to know I appreciate the support! I'll be updating a whole lot faster now that I have more time! Thanks for the patience!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Failed Assignment

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: The RK bunch don't belong to me.

____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

-------- indicates flashback

Facing Adversity

Chapter 10: Failed Assignment 

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin dropped down hearing Sano's yell realizing someone was behind him with that yell. He'd been so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed someone sneak up behind him. He dodged the short sword coming in his direction but not the kunai that followed. With a grunt of pain Kenshin pulled it from his shoulder throwing it to the side. His opponent came at him again. 

A shot rang out making the person jump away. Kenshin sensed a familiar ki. 

"Move again and I shoot you," Sano said threateningly, "Drop the weapon and move toward the light."

The person hesitated before dropping the sword and moving toward the shop, where a small light lit up the surrounding area. Kenshin's eyes widened as he recognized the person.

"Misao…?"

She looked up with a fierce expression.

"I almost had you."

Kenshin frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't use that tone with me! I'm not a little kid!"

"Cool it itachi," Sano said.

"Don't call me that."

Misao's shoulders started to shake her hands clenched.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin repeated.

"I won't let you hurt Aoshi-sama!"

Kenshin finally understood. He came slowly over before placing a hand hesitantly on her shoulder. Misao swallowed heavily.

"I won't kill him."

"You couldn't even if you tried," Misao muttered out.

Kenshin half-smiled at his childhood friend, "I will avoid fighting him as best I can."

"I just need a chance to make him understand what happened that day. Then he'll stop. I'm sure he will."

Kenshin didn't believe it would be that simple.

"You know that kunai really hurt."

She let out a weak laugh.

"What's with that puny little sword, itachi?" Sano asked picking it up.

"Shut up tori-atama."

"Need a ride home," Kenshin interrupted.

Misao nodded.

"Talk with you later, Sano."

Kenshin walked slowly over to the car wondering if Misao had truly intended him harm. Since they were young he always looked out for Misao. She was like a younger sister to him. Later on the two had gone their separate ways, but he still cared for her. After some unfortunate events she had discovered he was Battousai. That day was the beginning of his troubles with Aoshi. Despite everything Kenshin was overjoyed to see Misao though he didn't act it.

Getting into the car he paused, "Did you really plan on killing me?"

"I knew you'd avoid it. The deadly Battousai taken down by a little girl like me…not possible," Misao said softly almost sullenly.

"Anything's possible."

Kenshin started the car feeling how true those words were. If not for Sano's warning call he might not have a head on his shoulders. All because he was too distracted with personal problems. The sooner he broke it off with Kaoru the better.

___________________________3 days later_________________________________________

Kaoru was wishing she was anywhere else but sitting in the ostentatious living room of Fujimiya Hotaka, the rich man that was under her protection. After being his bodyguard for the past three days with no incident Kaoru was ready to kill him herself. Fujimiya had a problem of keeping his hands to himself, and she often found them wandering toward her rear.

'I have to deal with this, while my oh-so-wonderful partner practically disappears. Aoshi will pay for this.'

What also bothered her was the fact that Fujimiya seemed to enjoy the idea that someone thought he was important enough to kill. When entertaining guests he flaunted the fact that he needed bodyguards, and with each progressive day he became worse. It was like he couldn't actually believe it was happening to him, and there was no chance he would be harmed. Kaoru very much wanted to give this guy a dose of reality.

"Kaoru-chan…what's with that gloomy face? Let me see that beautiful smile."

Another thing to put on her list of reasons why he should be killed. 

'Kaoru-chan. I could kill him. I really could.'

She forced a smile on her face having learned the quicker she complied the faster he stopped bothering her and let her do her job.

"See, isn't she beautiful? Just my luck, I guess."

"You sound happy someone's after your life…" his friend said incredulously sending a passing glance toward Kaoru.

"Oh no. I am very worried of course. It's just that…well…I can't possibly live my entire life in fear, can I? No," Fujimiya laughed out.

'Big drama queen.'

Aoshi came silently in to stand by Fujimiya. With an annoyed look Fujimiya turned to see what Aoshi wanted. Fujimiya always seemed to resent Aoshi's presence in the room.

"You did not inform me of your plans for a dinner party," Aoshi stated.

"I didn't think I had to."

"Any and all such events should be reported to me for your utmost safety," Aoshi replied.

"Well you know now. What's the big deal?"

'Heh. This guy is even getting to Aoshi.'

Though Aoshi's expression looked blank Kaoru could see the slight downturn to his mouth that indicated he was not too happy. He used it often when talking with her. He had a habit of being condescending, and she just wished she could take a nice solid wood bokken to his head.

"Next time you will inform me of any such plans."

"Yes…yes…" Fujimiya said waving his hand as if to swat Aoshi away before speaking with his friend again.

Aoshi stood there for several more seconds before going over to Kaoru. With a relieved sigh Kaoru moved from her position. She was on a short lunch break now and was extremely happy to get away. As she neared the door Fujimiya spoke.

"Oh. Kaoru-chan, where are you going?"

"Lunch, sir," Kaoru replied curtly.

"Why don't you take your lunch with us? It would be so much better."

"I'll have to decline," Kaoru replied.

Fujimiya pouted before turning back to his friend, who kept eyeing Aoshi, to talk. Once Kaoru was out of the room she sighed.

"I should have listened to Nee-san."

-----------------------

"Kaoru, I don't feel right about you taking this assignment. Last time I felt like this was that night I almost lost you and Akira."

"Nee-san, stop all that worrying, would you?" Kaoru said sitting down on the couch.

"You better be careful," Akira said with a frown, "My beautiful bride-to-be needs her maid of honor for next year."

Kaoru went to counter what he said, when she realized what he really had just said, "You set a date!?"

A radiant smile broke across Tomoe's face, "Next year. For sure."

Kaoru ran over to Tomoe grabbing her up into an enthusiastic hug before going over to Akira and giving him one too. 

"Ack! Get off me. You're making my legs go numb!" Akira exclaimed.

Kaoru pinched his leg, earning a little yelp of pain, before jumping off of him. Kaoru's smile was as bright as Tomoe's.

"This is so great!" Kaoru could barely contain her excitement.

"Do you really have to take this assignment?" Tomoe asked again.

Kaoru frowned, "Nee-san. I'll be fine. Extra careful."

"I know it's your job to protect this man with everything you have, but it's not worth your life. Please remember that."

The only problem was Kaoru knew if need be she would put her life on the line. It was her job after all.

--------------------------------

Kaoru took her time eating lunch deciding Aoshi could spend a few more minutes then planned in the room. The man with Fujimiya had taken an immediate interest with Aoshi and kept eyeing him since yesterday. She had heard him ask Fujimiya about Aoshi. It seemed Fujimiya's friend liked the members of the same sex. That was part of the reason Aoshi was probably never around, although with the way Fujimiya acted one would think he was the same as his friend.

Finishing her lunch she threw it away. Bracing herself she went back into the room, where Aoshi sent her a death glare. She looked at her watch and then him before shrugging with a sly grin on her face that Aoshi didn't seem to appreciate.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru felt uneasy as she stood guard next to Fujimiya. He had invited six people over for dinner and at the moment they were waiting for the last person. Fujimiya was entertaining his guests by relating his very serious life-threatening situation with an easy laugh. His guests also laughed seeming to take the threat against him just as seriously. Kaoru couldn't stand people like that. The kind that believed they were invincible. She had grown up knowing that she wasn't. Scanning the room she saw nothing but continued to look until she felt a hand land right on her rear. 

She moved a step away not trying to make a scene her face expressionless. But everyone had apparently seen what had happened and began to laugh.

"She doesn't seem to like your wandering hands, Hotaka!"

Fujimiya merely waved his hands around in the air, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

More laughter followed this announcement. Hearing footsteps she looked over to see someone unexpected. Kaoru's eyes narrowed as Takani Megumi gracefully walked into the room capturing everyone's attention. Gliding to the place set to Fujimiya's side, she batted her eyelashes.

"Now here's a woman who can appreciate me!"

"And your lascivious ways," added Fujimiya's friend from earlier that day.

"I've just gotten so used to it," Megumi sighed starting another bout of laughter.

Megumi pointedly smiled in Kaoru's direction before returning her attention back to Fujimiya. For the rest of the night everything went smoothly. After dinner the guests went into the living room for another hour. Kaoru patiently endured it, and silently rejoiced when everyone decided it was time to go.

Kaoru stood beside Fujimiya as he said goodnight to his departing guests at the door. And just as Kaoru predicted the last person to leave was Megumi. Actually she didn't leave. She pressed up against Fujimiya hitting the door closed with her foot. Kaoru focused elsewhere as Megumi pulled him into a passionate lip lock.

"Mind if we change this into a sleepover," Megumi breathed out.

Fujimiya giggled sounding very much like a young little boy, "I love sleepovers."

"Good," Megumi glanced over to Kaoru, "She isn't going to be with us, is she?"

Kaoru looked at Megumi, "It's my job to protect him."

"You can join us. I wouldn't mind another woman," Megumi said sliding a hand out to caress Kaoru's cheek.

She flinched before moving away, "Do not touch me."

Megumi slid from Fujimiya to press against Kaoru. Her lips came to Kaoru's, her hand moving to touch Kaoru's breast. She shoved Megumi away wiping her lips fiercely.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Fujimiya watched fascinated, licking his lips. Megumi slithered back over to Kaoru. Kaoru backed up.

"I said stop before I make you."

Megumi shrugged her shoulders pulling Fujimiya by his tie, "Aren't you going to watch him?"

Kaoru looked over to the baka. He had an excited gleam in his eye.

Megumi suddenly grabbed Kaoru; her hips pressed firmly to Kaoru's, "What's the matter?"

"Let go off me," Kaoru said calmly as Megumi pressed closer.

Aoshi came into the room hearing all the noise, "What's happening in here?"

Megumi cast a glance over her shoulder, "Good."

The light snapped off. Kaoru was shoved roughly away. She immediately went for her gun only to grab air.

"Shit!"

A flash of metal caught the moonlight. Aoshi was already rushing in that direction. Kaoru shook her head. She reached out grabbing Fujimiya relieved to find him still standing there. He yelped throwing his arms around her.

"Don't let him kill me!"

"Let go you idiot. Do as I say! Stay close to me."

She had to pry him off as she pulled a small gun from her pocket. Though small it was still extremely effective. Sounds of fighting were heard. It was then Kaoru noticed the red light fixed on Fujimiya. She shoved him down immediately, the bullet flying right by her. Fujimiya was blubbering now.

Kaoru let her senses reach out as she dragged Fujimiya behind a nearby statue. Kaoru was glad Fujimiya was into big flashy things as another bullet followed their retreat. The huge statute protected them well as Kaoru tried to think.

Kaoru grabbed Fujimiya by the collar of his shirt, "Be quiet."

They couldn't stay where they were long, and Megumi was somewhere with her gun. She was looking for a good reason to hurt the bitch and now she had it. As she got Fujimiya up she paused. She knew there was a guy above, but the other one…he was familiar. 

'It's Battousai. That's why it's familiar.'

"When I say go, run to that room right there," Kaoru said pointing to the room.

"No! Don't leave me alone. He'll shoot me!"

"Listen. I'll cover you," Kaoru said getting the small pistol ready.

"With that?" Fujimiya asked.

"Don't worry. It does the job."

Kaoru looked out before moving back as a bullet buried into the wall beside her.

"Ok, go."

Fujimiya stood and with a stumbling run went for the door. Kaoru jumped out aiming her gun in the general vicinity of the sniper. Kaoru let two shots ring out following Fujimiya as the red light landed on him. It veered away when she took another shot. Getting into the room she slammed the door shut.

"Ahhh!"

Kaoru's head jerked back before she even had a chance to move. Megumi pressed a gun to her throat pulling her viciously around, "Come with me bitch. I have something I want you to see. Oh and drop that gun of yours."

Kaoru hesitated but when Megumi rammed the gun even further into her neck, she dropped it. Fujimiya was curled up into the corner hiding his face, but Megumi didn't seem to care one bit about him. Megumi laughed moving the gun away from Kaoru's neck for a moment. Eyes watering Kaoru swiftly reached up twisting Megumi's wrist around. The gun went off. 

Kaoru cried out in pain dropping to her knee as blood began to stain her jeans from the shot that had grazed her leg. She didn't let go though. Using the sudden momentum she shoved Megumi to the ground grabbing the gun. Without another thought she knocked her unconscious. Fujimiya continued to whimper.

"See that closet," Fujimiya nodded at Kaoru's question, "Get in it. I'll be back."

Ripping a piece of Megumi's thin dress she tied it tightly around the wound before staggering to her feet. 

Grabbing the smaller gun from the floor she handed it to Fujimiya, "Use this if you have to."

"But I've never…" Fujimiya stuttered out holding the gun as if it were a deadly poison to touch.

"You'll use it if you want to survive. Now go and hide."

Waiting until he was hidden away she shoved a big dresser in the way. 

'That should hold him. Hopefully it'll keep him from harming himself.'

She went to the door hesitantly leaning out happy to have her gun back. The red light was ready and waiting. Kaoru just needed to figure out where the bastard was. She had done it last time she could do it again. Dashing out she shot a couple shots off in the direction she thought they were possibly at. The person quickly moved. Up ahead Kaoru could barely see Aoshi slam against the wall, blood dripping from his lip. He lifted his kodachi pushing against the wall to give him more leverage.

'Doesn't he have a gun!?'

So determined was he to get Battousai, Aoshi didn't see the small red light fall on him. Aoshi fell to the ground gripping his shoulder as the echo of the shot rang out.

"Fujimiya's getting away!" the person from above shouted.

Their mistake. Kaoru let off another shot in the direction of the voice, which was followed by a muttered curse. A rush of wind passed her. She turned quickly to see the shadowy figure of Battousai disappear into the room she had left Fujimiya in. Not being able to see to well she rushed back to the darkened room. No moonlight was cast in this room making it even darker. She saw the shadowy form and aimed her gun.

"Don't move or I shoot."

'That…it just can't be.'

Kaoru sensed his fighting ki and was a little disturbed. It was just too familiar, but with the adrenaline rush she just couldn't place it.

Before she could blink her gun was knocked from her hands. She reacted by dropping down into a kick. Battousai jumped back avoiding it before dashing forward. Kaoru tried to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough. 

Time seemed to slow as she felt her death approach her.

'Nee-san. Gomen nasai.'

Time snapped back to her as the tip of the blade pressed against her throat but no further.

'That scent…'

But Kaoru didn't get to finish her thought as Battousai moved again.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Four days later Kaoru was sitting in her room. After what had happened that night she had woken up groggily to find Fujimiya dead, Takani and Shinomori missing, and Battousai and Zanza gone. Her fist slammed down on the softness of her bed. She had failed once again and was still alive. Saitoh had taken in all the information calmly. But before she could leave something else unexpected happened.

-------------------

"That's all Saitoh-san?"

Saitoh looked thoughtful, "It seems you need more training."

Kaoru just looked at him. She had failed to protect Fujimiya, which could ruin Saitoh's reputation. She had messed up and her punishment was she needed more training.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you think we win everything we do? No. I will personally take over this assignment. I've underestimated Battousai for too long. Even Shinomori…" Saitoh paused for a moment, "From now on you work with me."

Kaoru felt her jaw drop, "What?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, sir," Kaoru replied.

"Good…"

The door unexpectedly opened without so much as a knock.

"You better have a good excuse for not…" Saitoh started but immediately stopped looking shocked, his cigarette luckily not lit just yet, falling onto his lap, "Tokio."

Kaoru had never seen Saitoh with such an expression and turned to see who was at the door. A beautiful older woman with gorgeous black hair falling a little past her shoulders closed the door behind her. Her bright brown eyes rested on Kaoru for a minute before landing on Saitoh. A smile graced her face making her appear even more stunning than she already was.

"Koishii," she said softly.

Kaoru looked between the two with wide eyes.

------------------------

'Saitoh Tokio. His wife. What a shock that was.'

Kaoru had excused herself after that. Going over to Okita she had to ask who exactly that woman was. He said simply that it was Saitoh's wife explaining nothing else. In all her years she hadn't seen or even heard mention that Saitoh had a wife, and the look on his face when he saw her was priceless. 

Kaoru shook her head as she felt her anger and guilt rise again. She wouldn't get down. What happened had happened, and there was nothing she could do about it now. She had to put it behind her like so many other things. 

'It's not like I'm not familiar with failing.'

A bitter smile crossed her face.

'Maya made sure I knew how much of a failure I was.'

Kaoru looked out the window, where a small bird perched on a tree branch.

Tomorrow she would get to see Kenshin. He'd been very busy and with all that was happening with her, it hadn't been the right time to set a date. She looked forward to seeing him again. That brought up other disturbing thoughts. Battousai…he had seemed very similar to Kenshin. It just couldn't be possible. There were differences. Battousai felt ten times stronger and more…Kaoru didn't even know the right words to describe it. 

She flopped back on her bed outstretching her arms. A polite knock sounded on her door. Jumping up she opened the door and had to redirect her gaze when she looked out expecting to see her sister. 

"Enishi! How did you get in here?"

"Your sister invited me in," Enishi replied.

Kaoru frowned, as he looked her up and down before getting an amused expression on his face.

"What!"

"I love the outfit," he answered, "Very kid like."

Kaoru looked down and turned red. She was wearing a pink tank top and shorts with little pink bears and hearts. 

Kaoru decided not to let his comment get to her, "You wanted something?"

"Yeah. You."

Kaoru frowned.

"So we can have that promised practice, remember?" 

"Now?" Kaoru asked.

"Once you get dressed. It might be a little distracting in those pajamas of yours."

Kaoru slammed the door in his face.

"Give me ten minutes."

___________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru couldn't break through his defense no matter what she tried. Wiping the sweat from her brow she watched a cocky Enishi leaning against his shinai.

"Stop looking so smug," Kaoru said angrily.

"I'm not."

"Let's go, I'm ready," Kaoru said pointing her shinai at him.

Enishi slid into a defensive stance, "You attack first."

Kaoru took a deep breath trying to think of the best strategy. When she figured out exactly what she wanted to do she attacked. Enishi blocked the first blow as expected following with the same move he had used on her before, but this time she was ready to parry it. She took a strong swing at him and clashed with his shinai.

She was standing almost against him as the two fought each other off. She suddenly moved forward making Enishi think she was going to spin around in the move and go for his unprotected back but instead kicked the back of his leg out. He fell to the ground and she went walking over to him shinai pointed out. Enishi however was ready. He lifted the lower half of his body and quickly twisted his legs in hers taking her down. The shinai went flying from her hand. 

"Nice try," Enishi said grabbing her hands to hold her down, "Now I have you."

His only mistake was that her legs were still free. She brought her heel up and shoved it into the side of his hip pushing him back. He let go of one of her wrists to catch his balance as she had anticipated. She pushed more and grabbed his wrist at the same time before using her other leg. She turned to her side moving the leg quickly over his arm to pin him down. She kept a firm grip on his arm as he fell completely flat to the ground, while she applied pressure to his elbow. Unfortunately she found out he was double-jointed. Using this to his advantage he managed to pull free going behind her and trying to put her into a chokehold. She put her chin to her chest to make sure he couldn't get to her neck as she grabbed his arm. Struggling to get her feet back under her, he tightened his grip.

Kaoru continued to fight getting her feet under her before leaning forward with as much force as she could rotating her hips to the left. The desired effect was achieved when Enishi went straight toward the floor in front of her. However he knew how to take a fall and rolled jumping back to his feet unfazed with a happy grin on his face.

"Impressive, but I'm not finished."

Kaoru stood holding her hands up, "I got you. Admit it!"

Enishi shook his head with that evil grin of his. Kaoru waited to see what he would do. He chose to rush her, but she was ready. She had this exact thing happen to her plenty of times. 

'What.'

Enishi swiftly slid to the ground whipping his leg out catching the back of hers like she had done to him earlier. Even more astounding to her was when she fell into his arms instead of the floor. She was breathless as she looked up to him stunned.

"Not expecting that, were you?"

'He moved so fast…'

Kaoru shook her head. Still holding her in his arms Enishi straightened leaning his face in closer to hers.

"You're an excellent fighter, but you still have a lot to learn."

Kaoru nodded.

'Is he going to…?'

Enishi moved even closer causing Kaoru to panic and shove him back. While shoving him away, he abruptly let go, and she lost her balance falling to the floor. He began to chuckle at her flustered expression. He held his hand out to help her up. She pointedly ignored it getting up on her own.

"I wish I had more time, but I have some work to get done. Maybe next week we can have another practice," Enishi suggested with a smile.

He walked away from her pulling his sweaty shirt off in the process. Kaoru had to force herself not to stare. Unlike Kenshin's lean muscular frame, Enishi had more build and width. His height alone could be intimidating. Kaoru couldn't help but steal another look, as he put on another shirt buttoning it up halfway. She then hurried to get her things before he noticed her staring. He was her ride home, and she didn't want to keep him from his work.

Following him out, Kaoru decided once she got home she would clean up and pay Tsubame a visit.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

And there's chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed it. Can't wait to hear from everyone. Tell me your thoughts. 

Kyaa saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Pushing You Away

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK doesn't belong to me.

____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Facing Adversity

Chapter 11: Pushing You Away

Kaoru leaned against the doorframe as she watched Tsubame quietly practicing on the piano. Beside her Yahiko helped whenever she needed. Coming to Tae's place, Kaoru was about to announce herself, when she had spotted the two practicing on the piano. They had yet to notice her. Kaoru figured they were a little too interested in each other to notice her. It made her smile.

Yahiko was an annoying brash brat, but he really was a good guy. The notes drifting from the piano stopped causing Kaoru to come back to the present. Yahiko scratched the back of his head looking nervous.

"Tsubame-chan?"

Kaoru began to grin.

'Tsubame-chan…eh?'

"Yes. Did I do that last note wrong?" Tsubame asked.

"No. No. It's not that," Yahiko let out a uneasy laugh, "I just wanted you to know that…well…I really li…"

"Hey! Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru called out entering the room.

Kaoru silently apologized to Tsubame, but she had to interrupt for the exact look that was on Yahiko's face. It was a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and a bit of anger. Even more anger when he noted the fake innocent expression she sent him.

Tsubame's face lit up, "Kaoru-san! What are you doing her?"

"Yeah, busu. Thought you came on Sundays."

Kaoru completely ignored Yahiko's insult, "I had some time off, so I thought I'd come for a surprise visit. You aren't busy, are you?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Great. Want to go out to eat? Staying here all the time can't be too fun," Kaoru said, "Though hopefully you won't have to stay much longer. Both cases are being handled successfully."

Tsubame pressed her hands together, "I would love too."

Kaoru made a sour face in Yahiko's direction, "I suppose Yahiko-chan can come too."

"Stop calling me chan!"

"Where's Yutaro?" Kaoru asked.

"Upstairs. He's made a couple of friends here," Yahiko answered glaring at her the whole time.

"Seems you have too," Kaoru replied pointedly looking toward Tsubame.

"I don't have any money to pay," Tsubame said suddenly.

"It's on me," Kaoru replied, "Now hurry and go ask if Yutaro wants to come too. If I'm taking you I at least need the company of the better and more polite half of the family."

______________________________________________________________________________

After a nice lunch with the three, she had dropped them back off at Tae's place and made her way home. Tomoe would be starting dinner anytime soon, and Kaoru had picked up a few groceries she had needed while she was out.

"I'm home!" Kaoru announced once she was inside.

Kaoru went and put the bag on the kitchen counter. Stretching her arms, she gave a satisfied sigh before heading toward Tomoe's room. She waited a second before knocking on the door. 

"Hey! You both decent?"

"Yes," Tomoe replied sounding exasperated.

Kaoru let herself in to see Tomoe helping Akira with his leg exercises.

"So…any improvement since last week?"

"Yes," Tomoe replied, "He's improving quickly. Even the doctors are astonished."

Akira smiled, "I'm just amazing like that."

"You wish. Oh! Guess what Akira? You'll never believe what I found out about Saitoh-san," Kaoru started.

"I'll go start dinner now."

"Okay nee-san," Kaoru said dropping down onto the bed, where Akira was pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I'll leave you two to your gossip," Tomoe kissed Akira's forehead before leaving the room.

"Gossip…" Kaoru shrugged, "Saitoh-san has a wife. She came into the office, and you should have seen the look on his face. I've never seen him looked so shocked and happy to see someone."

Akira shook his head, "He's a human being too, even if he doesn't act like it sometimes. That is surprising though. After all the years that I've been there, I've never seen or heard of him having a wife. Maybe he recently got married without anyone knowing."

"Maybe…ah well. Just thought you'd like to know."

"So how is everything going with Himura-san?" Akira asked switching topics.

"Fine. He's a great guy. He's sweet, kind, and considerate. He's cute and he makes me feel special and…you better not," Kaoru said seeing him about to let out a big aww.

"Yep, you're in love."

"What?" Kaoru made a face, "I said I like him. I haven't known him long enough to be in love."

"Sometimes you're in love before you know it. It doesn't have to take a long time."

"That's infatuation," Kaoru countered.

"No. I knew you're sister was the one I wanted to be with almost from the first time I saw her."

"I…so maybe I like him a whole lot, okay. Love is just too…" Kaoru trailed off.

"Aww is my little Kaoru-chan scared."

Kaoru punched his arm, hard.

"Itai! Calm down."

Kaoru stood, "I'm going to help Tomoe. Now none of your mushy stuff. You can reach your wheelchair fine, right?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

Kaoru walked out of the room and toward the kitchen. So maybe she was a little scared. Throwing your heart out to someone was scary, because they could tear it in two. She had to admit though that around Kenshin…she was very happy. Kaoru couldn't wait to see him, and when she did she was content just to sit there talking with him. She enjoyed just speaking with him on the phone. Hell, if she really thought about it, she could see herself with him in the future. 

So maybe…she might possibly be in love with him, and if she was, was it really such a bad thing. Kenshin was different from all the men she had ever known. Kaoru wouldn't worry about it. There wasn't anything to worry about in the first place.

'Damn Akira for bringing that up!'

Kaoru smiled as she entered the kitchen. Tomorrow she would get to see Kenshin.

"Nee-san. I'm here to help!"

_______________________*Next Day*____________________________________________

Kaoru was going through her clothes and decided on a red tang top with a square-cut neck and a pair of white stretchy jeans that were very comfortable. She had spoken with Kenshin that morning. He had sounded a little distant and had told her he needed to talk with her. Kaoru was a little worried about his tone and asked him if anything was wrong. He just said he was feeling a little tired.

Kaoru went to the mirror to look herself over. She had opted to keep her hair down this time. She chose red, because she had been told many times that the color red suited her quite well. Her favorite was indigo, but she thought this looked good too.

Seeing everything was in order she headed for the living room. She was going to meet Kenshin at the park. It had become their place to meet and often they would spend time there instead of going out somewhere else. Her favorite thing to do was sit on the swing while Kenshin pushed her, and they talked. Kaoru saw her sister sitting on the couch looking at pictures.

"When are those from?" Kaoru asked coming over to the back of the couch and leaning over to get a better look.

"From awhile ago," Tomoe answered finishing looking through them and handing them to Kaoru, "I just got them developed yesterday but didn't have the chance to look."

Kaoru began flipping through the pictures starting to laugh. A disgruntled and displeased Saitoh was obviously trying to avoid the picture with Akira in the background striking a pose. Another picture was of a smiling Okita standing next to a glaring Saitoh. Kaoru remembered he had been extra hard on her during practice that week, because of all the pictures she had taken with him in it. The following picture was of Kaoru jumping onto Akira's back. The fourth picture showed the three of them standing together with Tomoe in the middle.

The other pictures were of other employees and some were from the park. Coming to the end she saw the pictures she had taken of Tomoe and Akira, when they had fallen asleep together before the accident had happened.

"I forgot about these," Kaoru said softly, "You know, I'm going to have to get some film and take some more pictures. Can never have enough pictures."

Tomoe took the pictures back putting them away, "Later I'll go pick up some film then."

"Thanks," Kaoru said taking note of the time, "Gotta go. Don't wait up for me."

"Have fun."

"I will," Kaoru called over her shoulder as she went out the door.

Kaoru made her usual walk to the park feeling happier than ever. Having looked at those pictures she realized she had none of Kenshin except a small one from the picture booth at the mall. She saw a flash of red hair before she caught sight of Kenshin leaning against a tree. She took a few seconds just to sit there and watch him. 

'I really am falling for him.'

She couldn't help but note how gorgeous he looked. He was wearing a black button up shirt with black pants. He just looked too good. 

"Kenshin!"

He turned at the call of his name and caught Kaoru, as she launched herself into his arms. She cuddled against him loving the feeling of him holding her. She broke away from the hug to give him a kiss before he could react.

"I missed you."

Kenshin smiled at her before taking her by the hand, "I have something I want to tell you."

Again that tone worried her, "Okay."

He led her over to the bench to sit down. He leaned forward his elbows on his knees.

After a few moments he spoke, "Kaoru…I think…"

Kaoru waited for Kenshin to continue feeling dread build up in her at his words. He finally looked up at her.

He smiled, "I think you look very beautiful today."

Kaoru frowned, "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Something wrong with telling you how attractive you are?"

"Yeah the whole part of I have to tell you something," Kaoru grabbed a strand of his hair giving it a good tug, "You said it like it was something serious. I was a bit worried, you know."

"Gomen. Didn't mean to worry you."

"Baka," Kaoru said, "Now you owe me. How about we go to your place? We could rent some movies."

"That sounds good," Kenshin replied watching her as if he were trying to memorize her features.

Kaoru stood taking a couple of steps away her back to him, "Did you bring your…"

Kaoru was cut off as Kenshin wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. She leaned back, bringing her hands up to touch his arm as he squeezed her even closer. 

His breath tickled the side of her neck when he spoke, "You're unlike anyone I've ever met, and from the first time I saw you at that party I knew I had to get to know you."

Kenshin slowly loosened his grip, so Kaoru could turn around to face him, "You're acting weird today, you know that?"

*I can't do it. I just can't do it.*

"I've just had a few bad days is all. And then on top of that I couldn't see you. Made me miss you even more."

"Well, people are staring, so why don't we go get some movies and make up for lost time at your place," Kaoru said stepping from the circle of his arms and taking his hand.

"I don't care if people stare."

"I do."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru hit her foot to the ground, jumping up from the couch. Kenshin looked over to Kaoru confused.

"Agh! I can't watch this anymore! It's just too corny! Why can't they come out with good horror movies? Is it really that hard? There's always one decent one out of the fifty crappy ones they make. Just have to find it."

Kenshin smiled enjoying her overreaction in his opinion. She was at his VCR changing the tape for another one. In the dark room he watched her highlighted profile, as the television lit up with a blank screen. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, how with natural grace she walked around the room announcing she needed a snack for the next movie, and the scent of jasmine that still lingered from where she had been resting her head on his shoulder. She did have a habit of getting too into the movie that was cute. One of those people that liked to try and tell the person into the movie not to be stupid. He didn't care as long as he got to hold her a little longer.

He had to break it off. He just had to, but the longer he spent time with her, the longer he yearned to keep her by his side. How could he just throw her aside? The thought sent a pang to his chest.

*I just wish…no use in wishing though. I'll enjoy tonight. Maybe when I take her home later…no…the next day then. I can't do it over the phone. She has a right to hear it directly from me. Ack! This has never been a problem before.*

Most relationships he had been in were really only for one thing or another. 

*Most…? That's a joke. All my relations with women have been…*

If the girl happened to be broken up and crying he merely forgot it quite easily. It didn't matter, because he had made it clear from the beginning that they wouldn't be in a real relationship. However he hadn't done that with Kaoru, and he dreaded her reaction all the more because he didn't want to hurt her or give her up. He had to though. The incident from the other day with Misao reinforcing his resolve.

Kaoru came back with two drinks and a bag of chips.

"You have barely any food," she declared sitting beside him before poking his side, "No wonder you're so scrawny."

"I'm not scrawny," Kenshin replied sounding a little indignant.

"Well, you aren't that big either," Kaoru opened the chips, "Start the movie. It better be good."

Kenshin hit play and waited for the screen to come up before fast forwarding through the previews. Halfway through the movie Kaoru was curled up next to Kenshin apparently sleeping. It took Kenshin a few seconds to realize she had fallen asleep. Putting an arm around her, he gently rested his head against hers, feeling the soft silky strands of her hair against his cheek. Before he knew it he was falling asleep too.

Only to be woken up what felt like minutes later to the feel of someone gently caressing his cheek.

"Kaoru…?"

"Hey," Kaoru said bringing her hand away.

Kenshin's eyes slowly opened in the darkened room to land on hers, "What time is it?"

"Three."

He sat up straighter, "Three?"

"Yeah," Kaoru said putting her arms around his neck, "Seems we both fell asleep. Another boring movie."

Kenshin tried to wipe away the last vestiges of his grogginess, "You're too awake for me."

"Too awake. Yeah, I guess I am. You sound kind of grumpy."

Kenshin yawned, "I can be very grumpy in the morning without proper rest."

He stood looking around in the darkness before turning on the lamp. Kaoru blinked her eyes owlishly at the sudden light that flooded the room.

"I should bring you home," Kenshin said more to himself.

"Why?"

"Why? Cause it's late," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru pouted, "I'm at your house. It's three in the morning, and you don't even have the decency to take advantage of me? What do I have to do strip naked?"

Kenshin was wide-eyed now and fully awake, "Ah…eh…wha…"

He'd never been so speechless in his life. Kaoru had just brazenly offered herself to him. Kenshin thought she had as long as his hearing was still good. He never would have had a problem before, but this was Kaoru, and he had plans on dumping her. There was no way he would…but as Kaoru came over to him the thought dissipated from his mind.

Kenshin noticed a faint blush on her cheeks now that she was closer. 

"Kaoru…"

"Shh…" Kaoru interrupted before leaning in to kiss him.

Kenshin responded to the kiss as she moved against him.

*I shouldn't…*

Kenshin held Kaoru's shoulders moving her back.

"I really should get you home."

Kaoru watched him for a second as her face flushed further, "Oh. Okay."

*Great. She's angry. I don't blame her.*

Kenshin could tell from the tense way she was standing that she was thoroughly embarrassed and upset. He had rejected her after all. 

*What must she think?*

Kenshin grabbed his keys from the counter in the stiff silence that Kaoru finally broke.

"I think I can find my own way home."

"You're kidding me. I'm not letting you go out there at this time of night," Kenshin countered.

"I'll be fine. I'm a tough girl."

Kenshin came over to her as she headed for the door, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"I don't care how tough you are. I'll give you a ride home."

Kaoru pulled her arm free, "Why?"

"Because it's not safe and it'll be a lot quicker…"

"Not that," Kaoru interrupted, "Why don't you want me? Is there something wrong? Am I not attractive to you? Or maybe you don't really want that kind of a relationship? I'm surprised. I thought most men jumped at such an opportunity. Especially you."

Kenshin was taken aback by her last statement, "What's that supposed mean?"

"Exactly what I said. That's all I hear from some people at that club!"

"And you believe them!"

Kaoru put a hand to her forehead, "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to say that. Can you please take me home?"

"No," Kenshin answered firmly.

Kaoru glared at him, "I want to go home."

"You didn't before."

"Well I do now!"

Kenshin threw his hands up, "Why are women so frustrating?!"

"Why are men so frustrating!?" Kaoru countered right back.

They stared at each other eyes blazing before Kenshin began to chuckle. Kaoru followed suit. His chance to break it off with her was lost again. He couldn't do it. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and be able to be with her. He just couldn't let her go. Not tonight. Not anymore.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Kenshin asked softly.

Kaoru seemed to consider his words, "Do you want me to stay tonight?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it," Kenshin said softly moving closer.

"Maybe."

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand, slowly turning it over before kissing the palm of her hand. He then leisurely left a trail of light kisses up her arm. His arms wrapped around her waist dragging her closer to him, when he reached her shoulder.

"How about now?" Kenshin asked moving away from her shoulder and toward her neck.

"Hmm…I don't know," Kaoru whispered out, "I may need a little more convincing." 

Even as she spoke Kaoru's hands worked to relieve Kenshin of his shirt. He shrugged out of it once all the buttons were undone. He felt Kaoru's appreciative gaze and hands roam his exposed upper body. 

"Mmm."

Kenshin felt the very little reason he had left not to do this fly out the window with Kaoru's tiny sound of approval.

"Now do I look scrawny to you?" Kenshin asked easing Kaoru over to the couch.

She dipped her head down kissing his collarbone, slowly trailing down his chest, stopping at his navel. He shuddered as she slid back up to look at him.

"Not at all."

Kenshin slipped Kaoru's shirt off sliding his hands along her arms in the process. He brought her against him, relishing in the feel of her soft skin against his. Kenshin had been with many women, but he had never felt so…desperate to touch and hold and treasure the person in his arms. Running her hands along his shoulders, she paused.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked softly touching the healing wound on his shoulder.

"While we were stocking, one of the knives fell. Luckily it wasn't a deep cut. But who cares about that," Kenshin whispered huskily claiming Kaoru's lips with his on.

Kenshin forgot about everything but the woman in his arms, and the love he felt and wished he could express to her. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru ran around in the darkness that surrounded her trying to find someway out. Devoid of light, she felt lost and aimless. She turned this way and that with a sense of desperate urgency that if she didn't find her way out, she would lose. Lose what she wasn't sure. She tried to call out but her voice was swallowed before a sound was even produced. She began to panic her chest heaving.

Her eyes finally locked on a small red light in the distance. She made a dash for it. The closer she got the more she noticed a sound that was almost squeaking as if a rusted wheel was turning on a bike. She didn't care. Anything was better than the black void she was in. The further she got the brighter the red light became, forming a distinct x. Reaching it, she threw herself into it without another thought.

Opening her eyes slowly, she was greeted by her own image but was horrified. The scar on her left cheek now had a mate. An ugly gash ripped through the scar forming that same X. Blood ran down her face and onto the white pristine dress she was wearing, giving her a ghastly appearance. The noise was now becoming unbearable. Reaching out to touch one of the mirrors she watched horrified, as blood began to seep from above staining her image. She ran blindly from the room only to trip and fall over something. Righting herself she saw an overturned wheelchair.

Heat. There was an intense heat at her back. She whirled around as the sound of soft laughter filled her ears, even more horrible and unbearable than the previous sound.

A severe cold fell over her despite the heat racing around her. Bodies. There were bodies lying everywhere. The smell of burnt flesh curled around her, making her gag. She frantically looked from familiar face to face before falling to her knees in front of a body strung up against the wall. Tomoe. It was Tomoe! Kaoru reached out to touch her feeling the skin crack beneath her fingers. Throwing her head back Kaoru let out an agonizingly silent scream.

------------------------------------------

Kaoru's eyes snapped open her heart racing. Putting hand to her head, she did her best to start breathing regularly.

'Too many horror movies. That's it.'

Kaoru had vivid dreams before, but this one sent a chill down her spine. Most of it was quickly fading into obscurity though she remembered the more horrid details. She reached out for Kenshin needing his comfort only to find empty space.

"Are you okay?"

Kaoru turned her head to see Kenshin fully dressed and leaning against the wall by the window. His voice had sounded a little hoarse.

"Nightmare…"

Kaoru sat up feeling a little awkward. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"What are you doing over there?" 

"Thinking…" Kenshin replied in a curt and clipped tone.

"About?" Kaoru asked uncertainly.

"Last night."

"What about it?" 

"It shouldn't have happened," Kenshin answered.

"What…what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked trying to process what he had just told her.

"I wasn't thinking right yesterday. I meant to break it off with you," Kenshin's voice came out cold and unfeeling.

"Break it off…? Then…Look at me!"

Kenshin refused to look, "I don't want to see you anymore. It's over between us."

Kaoru was stunned by Kenshin's cold manner. She was trying to comprehend what exactly was happening. She knew she must look like a gaping idiot.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite," Kenshin said his tone taking on an almost angered edge.

Kaoru stood up grabbing what clothes were in the room in the process. She felt tears rise but held them back, her face becoming an emotionless mask as her feelings of confusion and hurt turned to rage.

"I get it," Kaoru started softly, "You played around with me, and now that you've finally fucked me, you're done."

Startled by Kaoru's word choice Kenshin looked over. She had never been one to use such language in such a vehement tone. His eyes widened as he saw her cheek.

"You're bleeding." 

Kaoru had just pulled on her pants, when she reached a hand to touch her cheek. She pulled her hand back to look at it. She was bleeding and quite freely.

"Why should you care?" Kaoru said angrily going for the bedroom door hurt and humiliated.

Kenshin followed, "Wait. Let me get something…"

"Just leave me the hell alone."

"Kaoru, I didn't want…" Kenshin started.

Kaoru yanked her shirt over her head after picking it up from the living room floor.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Next thing you know you'll ask if we can still be friends," Kaoru yanked on her shoe trying not to break down, her only defense her anger, "Don't worry I know where the door is."

Kaoru paused, when a certain scent reached her from her shirt, slamming her full force with a recollection of the night she had failed to protect Fujimiya. 

-------------------------

Kaoru sensed his fighting ki and was a little disturbed. It was just too familiar, but with the adrenaline rush she just couldn't place it.

Before she could blink her gun was knocked from her hands. She reacted by dropping down into a kick. Battousai jumped back avoiding it before dashing forward. Kaoru tried to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough. 

Time seemed to slow as she felt her death approach her.

'Nee-san. Gomen nasai.'

Time snapped back to her as the tip of the blade pressed against her throat but no further.

'That scent…'

But Kaoru didn't get to finish her thought as Battousai moved again.

----------------------------------

'Of course. Why didn't I notice it before? It is so obvious.'

Her startled gaze lifted to Kenshin. His back was turned to her now.

"It's not like you said Kaoru. I didn't mean for last night to happen, and I didn't want to hurt you," Kenshin voice was no longer the cold impersonal one from before, but it was too late.

Kaoru let out a bitter laugh.

'Baka! Baka! I'm so stupid. I've tried to deny it…but it all makes sense now. It must have been fun for you Kenshin, toying with me, when you knew I was hunting you down. I blinded myself with wishful thinking. Battousai was familiar to Kenshin because it is Kenshin. I should know that one can manipulate their ki. Baka!'

The thoughts raced quickly through her head making her even more furious as she watched Kenshin stumble for something suitable to say.

"This is for the best," Kenshin said.

Kaoru opened the door, "I can't help but agree."

Slamming the door with all her might, she pressed a hand to her bleeding cheek. She couldn't go home like this. Her anger was burning out quickly replaced by an infinite sorrow and loss. Her feet started to carry her to the park, her only comfort. She was such a fool. Kaoru thought she would have learned from past mistakes. Kenshin had been too good to be true, and now she knew who he really was. 

The only other question left was what would she do with that information.

^__________________________________________________________________________^

Hi! Sorry for taking so long to get the chapter out. I haven't been real satisfied with what I've been writing. I already have the next chapter, and will be posting next Monday. Hope to hear what you think!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Comfort in his arms

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK in no way belongs to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

------ indicates flashback

Facing Adversity

Chapter 12: Comfort in his arms

Kenshin stared at the door for a few minutes after Kaoru's departure. He felt numb and slowly sat down on the floor feeling his energy quickly draining away from him. Kaoru had looked so pale. He raised a hand to cover his eyes only now noticing how much he was shaking. He had done it.

*She has every right to hate me.*

Last night had been one of the happiest moments in his life. He remembered lying there with her in his arms feeling as if life couldn't get any better. It was stupid of him to lose control as he had, but with Kaoru he always felt like he wasn't exactly in full control of himself. Kenshin had drifted off into sleep, and it was there he became convinced that it was best to break it off with Kaoru. That was how much the dream had disturbed him.

It was still very vivid in his mind. Everything had started fine. He was with Kaoru strolling through the park. Out of nowhere he had grabbed her by the throat, slamming her to the ground. His sword with him, he pressed it to her throat as onlookers watched with avid interest. He was happy, enjoying the pain and betrayal in her eyes. That was what had scared him most. Never did he do that to any victims of his. It was a clean kill, but this was not. Afterwards he stared at her lifeless face with pleasure before looking at the crowd. Sano was there with Soujiro and Misao. Aoshi stood off to the side with a disgusted look. What had woken him was when he caught sight of Shishio's face among the crowd. His horrible figure grinning at Kenshin's act. 

Kenshin had woken in a dead sweat. He held Kaoru, who was spooned against him, in his arms. He gently buried his face in her hair taking a deep breath before pulling away reluctantly. He had agonized over the dream. He finally resolved to tell Kaoru, but hadn't meant to do it when she woke up. It was as if he was watching himself though and couldn't help it, still caught in the horror of his dream. Kenshin had hit her when she was most vulnerable. Maybe he did it, so there could be no possible reconciliation between the two. If he had dumped her before then he might have been able to win her affections back, when he was feeling a moment of weakness. Instead he irrevocably destroyed any chance of being with her again.

Kenshin drew his knees up hiding his face in the fold of his arm. No tears fell, but his shoulders shook anyway in dry sobs. He was shocked at how profoundly affected he was, and all he wanted to do was break something. A solid knock sounded at the door. Kenshin knew that knock was Sano. A very bad time to come around. Kenshin slowly stood his face an emotionless mask as he walked to the door. Just as Sano went to knock again Kenshin opened the door.

"Hey…" Sano trailed off at Kenshin's blank expression before picking right back up with his cheerful tone, "What's up buddy?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Kenshin asked walking away from the door.

Sano invited himself in closing the door behind him, "What do ya mean?"

"Don't fuck with me today."

Sano sighed taking a seat at the counter as Kenshin opened the fridge, "So Jou-chan's out of the picture?"

Sano's answer came when Kenshin shut the fridge quite forcefully, "What the hell do you think?"

Sano leaned back in the chair, "Look man, you're my best…hell to be honest, only friend. I care about you. Come on. I wouldn't have told you to drop her if I didn't think it was for the best. It's dangerous, and you'll only cause trouble for each other. You know that too."

"I know. I'm in a bad mood," Kenshin said grudgingly, "You only find someone like that once. I just wanted a taste of the normal life."

"We've got to stick it out with this though. There's no getting out anyway, even if we did want to leave," Sano added with a trace of sadness.

"I don't know how I'm going to forget her, Sano. She was unlike anyone I had ever met…"

"It just takes some time," Sano replied.

Kenshin leaned over his forehead pressed to the cool counter, "In the mean time I'll go crazy."

Kenshin's demeanor was more composed on the outside, but inside he was being torn apart. He would never let Sano see him like that though.

"Let's go out then. Forget you troubles for a little while."

"No, I think I'll just stay here," Kenshin replied.

Sano stood, "I'm not leaving without you. You're coming with me."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru dragged her feet under her only giving herself a push once in awhile on the swing. She stared blankly ahead as others laughed and played around her. She'd been there for half the day now. She had wiped her tears away and had been trying to figure out what exactly happened, compounded with the fact that she now knew Kenshin was Battousai. She should have known, but she blinded herself to it. She didn't want it to be true, because that meant Kenshin was deceiving her. He knew whom she had been searching for. She wondered if it was a big laugh to him, but he had the chance to kill her and hadn't. In fact he had saved her life. Kaoru shook her head frustrated.

'Damn you Kenshin! Damn you to hell!'

What was she going to do about him being Battousai? Kaoru was sure he didn't know she knew. Even with all the anger she was feeling, there was no way she could just turn him in. It didn't feel right to her, but she couldn't let him continue his killing. It was inevitable that she would fight him again. Saitoh had a right to know. Kaoru kicked the sand underneath her before leaning her head against the chain of the swing.

"Need a push?"

Kaoru instantly turned to see the owner of the voice, "Enishi…what are you doing here?"

Enishi's eyes widened as he reached out to touch her cheek, "What happened? Did you get hurt?"

Kaoru pulled away standing up, "No. I'm fine."

Enishi looked at Kaoru with concern, "You sure?"

"Absolutely. Now I believe I asked what you're doing here?"

"Out for a run. I don't keep this killer body in shape by sitting around doing nothing," Enishi answered with a wink.

"You're the only one who thinks you have a killer body."

"Is that so?" Enishi asked in a sly tone.

Kaoru's eyebrow rose before she began walking away.

"Hey, wait up. What's the matter?"

"I'm in a really bad mood at the moment, and if you don't want to feel the effects of it you might want to leave me alone," Kaoru said through gritted teeth.

"Come on now. I know. It's my day off. I'll take you out to cheer you up!"

"No thank you. The last thing I want is to hang around men," Kaoru ground out continuing to walk away.

"Oh…so that's it. You and Kenshin fight?" 

"None of your business," Kaoru bit out.

Enishi held his hands up at the glare he was now receiving, "Won't say another word on the subject."

Kaoru stopped walking putting a hand to her forehead, "Are you trying to be a pain or does it come naturally?"

"All natural."

A small smile started to cross Kaoru's face before she stubbornly started walking ahead again.

"Ah. Ah I saw that. You smiled," Enishi said, "Since you're so mad at the male species why don't you take it out on me? A little practice couldn't hurt anything."

Kaoru crossed her arms as Enishi came in front of her blocking her path.

He smiled devilishly, "I'll make a big deal and embarrass you in front of all these people."

"Enishi," Kaoru said with a threatening frown.

"You coming?"

Kaoru stared at Enishi for several moments before giving in, "Fine. Fine let's go."

Enishi winked at her. Kaoru shook her head. It would take her mind off things for a little while, and she always enjoyed Enishi's company. He was like a really good friend, and he was cheering her up at the moment. She could worry about everything tonight, but for now she would just enjoy herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru began to giggle, unable to stop herself. She must look like an idiot, but at the moment she could care less what others thought about her. After a satisfying practice with Enishi, where she successfully vented some of her frustrations, he had taken her out to eat. Then it was on to the arcade, a place Kaoru hadn't been in ages. Finally, Enishi had taken her to the club she always went to with Kenshin. Kaoru had protested quite profusely. Some dancing and a few drinks later Kaoru was thoroughly enjoying herself. She wasn't a drinker but decided tonight would be a good night to have a few drinks. Enishi had left to go speak with a friend, and without him there Kaoru had downed one drink too many. She knew she was trashed, and she was liking it. She lifted her glass to her lips only to have it be taken away.

"I leave for five minutes, and you've gotten yourself smashed."

"Gimme that back," Kaoru said trying to snatch the glass from Enishi's hands.

Enishi signaled the bartender over, "No more drinks for this one. Just give her some water if she's thirsty."

"Enishi…" Kaoru growled out in anger.

Enishi downed the contents of the drink before setting it back on the counter, "I have a little business to take care of. I will be right back, so behave."

Kaoru frowned, "Yeah, whatever you say."

Enishi smiled, "Maybe bringing you here was a bad idea."

Kaoru stuck her tongue at him as he weaved his way through the crowd of dancing people. She watched him reach the stairs and go up, entering one of the rooms above. Kaoru turned around with a sigh. Her happy mood was starting to deflate, and she was becoming thoroughly depressed. She wished someone would pick a fight with her so she could kick their ass. Kaoru began tapping her hands on the bar counter becoming extremely bored. He said wait for him, but he was just taking too long for her. She wanted to leave. Now. 

Getting up she stumbled a bit. She wiped a hand across her brow before pushing through the sea of people, not even trying to go around. It took her a little longer to reach the stairs but finally she did. She felt tremendously satisfied by her accomplishment feeling another giggle bubble up. Back on the move she was beginning to feel a little better, but she still wanted to get the hell out of the place. Kaoru held onto the banister as she climbed the stairs step by step.

'Who would have thought going up a flight of stairs was such an effort.'

Reaching the top, Kaoru looked at the long line of doors.

'Now which one did he go in?'

"Hmmm…this one looks good."

Kaoru wandered over to the third door down trying to open it.

"Locked. Oops. Wrong one. It was this one then."

Kaoru tried the next door down and smiled in triumph when it easily opened. She stepped inside. 

"Oh."

The first thing Kaoru noticed was a woman sitting on top of a man her dressed hiked way up, while the top was almost completely down. Not even wanting to see where the man's hands were Kaoru backed up. A little too quick though for her state. Somehow her feet became tangled under her, and she landed on her butt with a thud. She groaned in pain as the startled couple looked over to her. 

"Gomen! Gomen nasai," Kaoru slurred trying to get her feet back under her.

Kaoru promptly fell back down. Looking up she stopped in complete shock. She blinked a few times to see if she was imagining things. There sat Takani Megumi, her dress still hanging off of her, on top of Kenshin. His hair was a wild mess, lipstick smeared on his face. He had no shirt on, and Kaoru now saw where his hands were. They quickly slipped away from the woman on his lap. Kaoru staggered to her feet.

"Oh…how lovely. Just who I wanted to see!" Kaoru said her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Anger, she had to get angry or she would break down and cry in front of that woman and Kenshin. She wouldn't give either one the satisfaction.

"Kaoru…what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked hesitantly trying to get up.

Megumi didn't seem to want to move though.

"I could ask you the same thing, but wait…that's obvious," Kaoru smiled despite the pain in her chest trying to appear nonchalant.

"You're drunk," Kenshin said sounding amazed.

"Ah really. Thanks for noticing. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'm sure this is your daily routine. I guess the people at the club were telling the truth."

She saw anger flash in Kenshin's eyes as he forced Megumi off of his lap.

Kaoru held her hands up, "Don't let me stop you. She's obviously way more attractive than me anyway."

Kaoru started backing out the door. Her damn feet were messing with her again though, and she lost her balance. Kaoru prepared herself for the pain but was surprised to find she was being held up. She turned her head to see Enishi. She moved from his arms but lost her balance again. Enishi held her firmly around the waist.

"Where have you been?" Kaoru demanded, "I've been looking for you."

"Enishi," Kaoru heard Kenshin growl out.

"Kenshin," Enishi was smiling broadly, "So nice to see you. Sorry to intrude. We'll be going now. I've got to get her home."

"No!" Kaoru pushed away from Enishi, "I can't go home like this. I don't want Tomoe to see me like this!"

Enishi started to lead the distraught Kaoru from the room. 

"Stay here for one moment. Then we can go to my place."

Kaoru nodded leaning against the wall, trying to stop the nausea that was rising.

Enishi came back into the room seeing Kenshin's enraged and jealous expression. 

"Just thought I'd let you know that I'll get her to my house safely. You can have your fun with this walking disease," Megumi sent a glare in Enishi's direction for the comment, "In the mean time I'll be having fun with Kaoru tonight. Tell me. Is she any good? I suppose I'll find that out myself."

Kenshin went for Enishi's throat but was stopped by Megumi, who was now having a difficult time holding him back.

"If you touch her I'll kill you."

"I've never seen you lose your temper so. Amusing," Enishi grinned, "She's probably a little wildcat in bed. Your loss."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

Kaoru stumbled back in the room, "Enishi…I don't feel so good."

Enishi took her into his arms to help support her. He moved his hands over her in an almost possessively intimate fashion as he watched Kenshin before walking toward the door.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru stopped to look over at Kenshin her gaze becoming icy, holding onto Enishi's arm to keep her balance.

"I hope I never see you again!" Kaoru spat out.

She watched him for several more moments until her chin began to tremble.

"Get me out of here," Kaoru said softly sounding defeated.

Without another word Enishi left the room, leaving Kenshin more devastated then he had been before. Realizing Megumi still clung to him, he quickly became disgusted with himself.

"Get off of me."

He shoved her off walking over to the couch and sprawling across it.

"Kenshin honey," Megumi started coming over to him.

The touch of her hand against him made his skin crawl. No matter how drunk he got, he could never imagine that it was Kaoru's warm hands. Nothing he did would ever be as good again. He smacked her hand away.

"You want to do me a favor. Go find Sano. Now!"

____________________________________________________________________________

Enishi sighed hanging up the phone. He called Tomoe so she wouldn't worry about Kaoru. He had explained the situation, saying Kaoru was drunk and that it seemed Kaoru had found Kenshin with another woman. Tomoe sounded upset upon hearing the news but promised she wouldn't say a thing, and instead would let Kaoru tell her. 

Enishi looked over to the woman sleeping contentedly on his couch. He couldn't help but smile as a particularly loud and very unladylike snore sounded from her. He went over to her, leaning down and gently brushing a hand over her face.

"Kaoru. Kaoru…wake up."

She groaned slightly her eyes slowly opening to meet his. 

"What?" she croaked out.

"You fell asleep."

"No, I didn't," Kaoru argued sitting up.

"Here, let me get you something. It'll help a little for the hangover you are going to have in the morning."

Kaoru rubbed a hand over her face as Enishi came back with two pills and a glass of water. She obediently took the pills, drinking two gulps of water. 

"I have some tea made. Just have a little than you can go back to sleep."

Kaoru stood up stretching. Enishi began walking over to the dining room, Kaoru in tow.

"You were right. I lied," Kaoru announced as she sat down at the table.

Enishi brought her cup over to her with a quizzical look, "About what?"

"You really do have a killer body."

Enishi smirked, "I know. Now here, drink this."

Kaoru pushed the cup out of the way, standing up. Enishi watched her come closer, her hand reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I especially liked seeing you in those boxers."

Enishi took her hand in his lowering it from his face before letting go. Kaoru moved closer leaning in to kiss him. He pressed a finger to her lips, picking up the forgotten cup of tea.

"Have some tea," Enishi said.

Kaoru's face flushed with anger.

She knocked the cup from his hands, "I don't want the damn tea! I want you!"

Kaoru threw her arms around him. Enishi gently disentangled her arms from him.

"You are drunk and upset."

"So! What does that matter? It doesn't change how I feel!" Kaoru then let out a bitter laugh, "Am I so unattractive!? I mean I know I'm no beauty queen, but I didn't think I was that bad."

"Kaoru…"

"I mean what the hell! That girl over me! I must have been really bad," Kaoru's shoulders shook, "Damn you all! Am I really that undesirable? Am I really…"

Enishi abruptly pulled Kaoru into his arms, cutting off her tirade.

"You are very desirable and very gorgeous," Enishi held her as she struggled in anger, "The moment I saw you I realized you were something extraordinary. That asshole doesn't know anything. It's not you. He's done it before to many women."

"And I was stupid enough to fall for it as well," Kaoru said her voice muffled.

"You are not stupid. Stop putting yourself down."

Kaoru let out another bitter laugh, "Maya always told me what a screw up I was. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried I was never good enough. She was right. She was always right."

"Shh…Kaoru. Come on. Why don't you lay down?" Enishi led her into his room sitting her down on the bed, "I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my room. Try and get some rest."

Kaoru caught onto Enishi's hand, "Please…don't leave. I don't want to be alone. I'm so tired of being alone."

Enishi sat down on the bed slowly leaning against the wall and pillows behind him. Kaoru came over to him curling up into his arms.

"Don't say that," he finally replied, "You have your sister and Akira…and you have me."

Silent tears tracked down Kaoru's cheeks as her eyes started to close drowsily.

"Enishi…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Enishi looked up at the ceiling, holding Kaoru securely in his arms. They stayed that way for the rest of the night. Enishi offering silent comfort to the distraught woman, and in return she unknowingly gave him something he had needed. Something he had been desperately searching for since he had lost it some many years ago. Someone to protect.

^________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya!

Oh and before anyone asks…Kaoru was extremely drunk and on top of that upset and shocked at what she saw, so she didn't even think to arrest Megumi. It didn't click with her. Don't worry. She'll be stressing about it later.

Oh, thank you to all who reviewed! Great encouragement, and sorry for the late updates. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Shocking Revelations

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

------- indicates flashback

Okay! This chapter is dedicated to genocide ex-sync*in. ^_^ I know I said Monday and then I was so busy I completely forgot about uploading chap 12 at the time. So here's chapter 13 a bit early! Hope you enjoy!

Facing Adversity

Chapter 13: Shocking Revelations 

Enishi's eyes calmly followed Kaoru as she paced back in forth in his living room, holding her head and muttering to herself. 

"I can't believe…She was right there! Takani was right there, and I was too stupid to do anything about it."

Enishi sighed. Kaoru had been going on about the same thing since she had woken up, barely eating the breakfast Enishi had prepared for her. She stopped right in front of him.

"She can't be stupid enough to return to the club. Do you think?"

Enishi smiled. "That woman was never the brightest. I say you have some people out and waiting for her to make an appearance there. It's not the only place she goes though. Kenshin's apartment is another place she might be staying."

Kaoru flinched her eyes hardening. She shook her head walking away before another idea hit her.

"How do you know so much?"

"Suspicious of me now?" Enishi shrugged. "I've known Kenshin since we were kids, and Takani just as long. I visit the club a lot, and there's no doubt in my mind that the woman visits him. You might even want to check out Sagara's place. Ah yes, Kenshin friend. He's always had a soft spot for Takani, and the woman used him for all he was worth before tossing him to the side."

Kaoru was gazing out the window, so Enishi could not see her face. That morning Kaoru had told Enishi of Megumi but had said nothing about Kenshin being Battousai. Actually the first thing she did that morning was freak out, because she was late for practice, while contending with a pounding headache that had only lessened in intensity a little bit. Enishi had calmed her fear of being late, saying he had called to say Kaoru was too sick to come in. Saitoh, it seemed, wasn't there anyway and had left instructions for Kaoru to take a half-day. She had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't there because he was with his wife. Kaoru smiled at the thought before snapping back to reality.

"Sorry to accuse you, I really didn't mean to," Kaoru said softly.

"That's no problem."

"Hey, do you think you could drop me off at the park? I'd really like to just relax there before going home," Kaoru turned to face him.

"Sure. Sorry I can't stay with you. Work calls," Enishi said getting up from the couch. "But I'm not letting you leave until you have a little bit of the breakfast I worked so hard on to make for you."

Kaoru grinned. "As long as you cook better than me."

"From what I've heard everyone cooks better than you."

Kaoru's mouth fell open as she gave an indignant glare. Stomping off to the dining room table, Enishi couldn't help but laugh at the comical sight.

"One of these days, I'll learn how to cook better than all of you!" Kaoru huffed out as she took a seat.

Enishi took a seat off to her side. "You need a teacher for that. I'll teach you."

Kaoru looked him over before taking a bite of the food. Her eyes widened at how good it tasted.

"Deal. But if I can't cook decently at the end of the month you owe me."

"What?" Enishi asked intrigued. 

"I don't know yet, but I'll come up with something."

The sly expression that stole over Enishi's face was a sure sign he was about to say something perverted but in a subtle way.

"Don't even…" Kaoru pointed her finger straight at him.

Enishi held his hands up. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Kaoru gave him a warning glare before starting to devour the food in front of her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru stretched her arms back as she stared above her at the trees. Sunlight dappled through the swaying leaves. It was so utterly peaceful here. Sounds of children playing, couples talking, dogs barking, and everything else imaginable reached her. Kaoru felt lighter for some reason. Enishi had really helped her. She refused to stay depressed. No, she wasn't depressed. At least that's what she kept telling herself. As her feet took her on the path toward her house she thought things over, finally deciding that she would tell Saitoh about Kenshin. After all she owed him nothing. He had used her, working with Takani, and tagging her along for fun. Battousai was a dangerous person, and no one would benefit from her keeping her mouth shut just because of some misplaced feeling of loyalty.

If he was right in front of her at the moment she would deck him across the face. Her emotions were starting to become riled up again. Kaoru stopped in her tracks taking a calming breath. Glancing back toward the park, she saw a couple walking hand in hand with another man close by. She was about to turn around when she looked again.

'That's Yahiko and Tsubame-chan!'

Kaoru recognized the man with them as one of the ones that worked for Tae's place. Kaoru continued to spy on them from afar and smiled. Yahiko was definitely the kind of guy Tsubame needed. Instead of bothering them Kaoru continued on her way. Sunday she would have to tease Yahiko mercilessly. An evil grin crossed her face as she anticipated Yahiko's reaction. Tsubame would smile shyly, and Yahiko would probably start yelling at her, calling her busu.

'I've grown attached to that baka.'

Kaoru smiled.

"Hey watch it!"

Jumping off to the side just in time, Kaoru narrowly missed being run over by a bike. The guy peddled by not even bothering to see if she was okay or not. Kaoru felt a few curses bubble up to her lips, but she held it back. Let the guy be a jerk. She wouldn't let it bring her down from her relatively good mood at the moment. Enishi was a big part of why she was feeling better. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she remembered vaguely what had happened last night. Being so drunk was not a good thing, and Kaoru never planned to do it again, no matter how depressed she was. 

She had made a complete idiot of herself, throwing herself at Enishi like that. Despite all his sly remarks and how he acted toward her, he had not taken advantage of her. Merely comforted her, took care of everything, and made her feel extremely better. He really was a sweet guy, when he wanted to be. He hadn't even once remarked jokingly about what she had did last night. She hadn't thanked him either. Kaoru resolved to do so later.

Her pace quickened as she caught sight of her house. She hoped Tomoe wasn't mad. Kaoru rarely disappeared like that, and Tomoe may have been worried. Enishi had told Kaoru he had called her last night. Still…Kaoru felt bad for acting irresponsibly. With her line of work, not calling or coming home meant she could possibly be in danger.

"I'm home!" Kaoru called opening the door.

Something wasn't right. It was unnaturally quiet. She looked in the living room and felt her breath catch in her throat. Akira's wheelchair was on its side the wheel slowly coming to a stop as blood dripped from it. Her horrible dream came crashing toward her almost sending her reeling with the terror of it. Her hand went to the umbrella stand where she had a hidden gun.

"Not there. I've already taken care of that."

Kaoru whirled around to see the smiling face of the man known as Soujiro. He held the gun she had been looking for up, tossing it to the side.

"Where are they?" Kaoru yelled her voice sounding strangled with fear. "If you've done anything to them, I'll kill you!"

Soujiro held his hands up. "They are alive if the thought comforts you."

"Where are they? What do you want?"

"Not me. Shishio-sama wishes to speak with you. My first orders were to get rid of you, but Shishio-sama has decided that he would very much like to meet you instead," Soujiro explained.

"Don't try anything now. If you come quietly your loved ones will not be further harmed."

Kaoru noticed the blood staining Soujiro's shoulder. A gunshot wound. Akira must of put up a fight. Her stomach fluttered with worry and fear. She was backed into a corner. She couldn't know if they were alive or not, but she couldn't take the chance. 

"Fine, I'll go with you, but if I've found out you lied to me, I'll kill everyone one of you before you take me down," Kaoru threatened.

"Don't worry. For assurance you will be able to see them when I bring you to Shishio-sama's residence. Now if you could turn around and place your hands on the wall behind you."

Kaoru's hands clenched, her fingernails digging into the skin of her palms, as she acquiesced to the demands of the man before her. Pressing her hands to the wall, she felt a sharp hit to the back of her head before everything faded to black.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru awoke her heading aching. She sat up disoriented for a moment when she couldn't see anything. Something was covering her eyes. She went to reach up and take it off, when she realized her hands were tied to something in front of her. Leaning forward she went to take it off.

"Better not do that," Soujiro's voice said slicing through the darkness.

Kaoru stopped her movements trying to figure out where she was. It took her a second to realize she was in the backseat of a car. 

"That's better. We are almost there. You have been out for quite some time."

"What does he want from me?" Kaoru asked suddenly facing the source of Soujiro's voice.

"Shishio-sama…that is his business. I'm sure he will tell you," Soujiro answered.

The car shifted. Kaoru heard the tires crunched against gravel now. Coming to a complete stop, she heard the window open and Soujiro speak.

"Tenken."

"Go right in," another voice replied.

The car lurched forward. Too concerned about her sister and Akira, she didn't even feel any fear for her own safety. She had to see them. She had to know they were alive. The car stopped again, and she heard Soujiro open the door and get out. A few seconds later the back door was opened, and her hands were being untied.

"Don't attempt to take that blindfold off yet."

She was helped from the car, Soujiro keeping a good grip on her upper arm. Kaoru was dragged inside. Listening to her surroundings, as she was pulled along, Kaoru couldn't pick up much. It seemed abnormally quiet. Soujiro unexpectedly stopped almost causing her to trip. The sound of a lock opening was followed by the screech of a heavy door. She was taken inside, the door closed and locked behind her. 

The blindfold was lifted from her eyes, and she had to blink a few times to clear her vision. She was standing in front of an oak door that looked very solid. 

"Five minutes. Do not try anything, or they will suffer for it."

Kaoru nodded. Soujiro produced a key from his shirt placing it in the lock. The door was opened and Kaoru stepped inside, Soujiro immediately shutting it behind her. Her eyes swept the barely furnished room before landing on two figures huddled in the corner. Kaoru's eyes widened as she recognized Akira and Tomoe. Her chest constricted at the sight before her. Tomoe held Akira in her arms, leaning over him as if protecting him. Neither had moved since she had entered the room. Kaoru stumbled toward them.

"Nee-san? Akira?"

She kneeled beside them touching her sister's shoulder. Tomoe sat straight up her eyes wide and frightened. She must have been sleeping. Tomoe's eyes went from fear to shock to relief then back to fear. Before she could speak Kaoru was talking.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. They want me. They shouldn't have involved you. Are you okay? What about Akira? They haven't harmed you further have they?"

Tomoe slowly shook her head. "I'm fine."

Tomoe looked down brushing a hand over Akira's bloodstained hair.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Tomoe said softly.

Kaoru looked him over. Everything seemed fine except the blow to his head.

"When he wakes up, keep him awake. Don't let him fall back to sleep. Nee-san…?"

Tomoe nodded absently. "Try and get away, Kaoru. Don't let them use us against you."

Kaoru grabbed her sister's shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. "Listen to me. I'm not leaving. How could you think I would? They want me. I'm going to cooperate. I'll try and figure some way to get you out of here."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know," Kaoru replied concerned about her sister's detached attitude.

She was always calm in the strangest of situations. Freaking out wouldn't exactly get them anywhere at the moment anyway. 

"I should have been there."

"No," Tomoe shook her head. "There was nothing you could have done."

Kaoru leaned over hugging her sister close. "We'll get through this."

Tomoe's arms slowly came around Kaoru. Pulling back Kaoru finally took note of what Tomoe was wearing. A thin night shift was all she had. Akira was also in his pajamas. Kaoru pulled off Enishi's shirt, having borrowed it before she left earlier, her own shirt underneath it.

"Wear this. It's freezing in here," Kaoru said handing it over.

"Kaoru…"

"No. Take it," Kaoru insisted waiting for Tomoe to pull it on.

Noticing the bruise on the right side of Tomoe's face, Kaoru felt her fury rise. Her hand came up to lightly touch it. Tomoe winced slightly.

"I will get them back for this," Kaoru hissed out.

Before Tomoe could reply the door opened.

"Time's up," Soujiro said.

Kaoru leaned toward Tomoe. "Don't give up. I'll find a way back."

Tomoe nodded as Kaoru stood to leave. Tomoe's hand on her wrist stopped her though.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Kaoru forced herself to walk away. Once back outside Soujiro held the blindfold up again. 

"Time to meet Shishio-sama."

Kaoru allowed him to blindfold her again, an obvious safety measure, so she couldn't find her way around if she did get loose. She tried to keep the sense of direction they were going, as she was once again dragged along. If she could remember the direction in which her sister was that would help. Not that she knew how, but knowing where Tomoe was happened to be a small comfort. Going upstairs and to the left they reached another door. She was taken inside.

"Shishio-sama, I have brought the girl as you requested."

"You may leave," A gravely voice replied.

"Yes Shishio-sama."

The hand on her arm disappeared, the doors closed behind her.

"You may take that piece of cloth off."

Kaoru complied lifting it from her eyes. She took a step back at the sight of the man sitting on a reclining chair before her.

He raised his hand in a sweeping gesture. "Does my appearance surprise you? It was your father who did this to me?"

Bandaged from head to toe, the flesh that was exposed was a ghastly sight. A horrible grin distorted the already gruesome features that were presented. He stood walking over to her as if hunting down his prey.

"My…my father?"

"Ah yes. Your father. He was killed when you were young, wasn't he?" Shishio said coming right up to her.

He circled her. Kaoru stiffened as he faced her again.

"Did you know that it was I who killed your father? You were nowhere in sight, otherwise I would have killed you along with him."

Kaoru felt her face flush with anger, but she refused to be baited.

"Let Tomoe and Akira go. If it's revenge you want then have it, but let them go," Kaoru stated calmly.

A soft laugh sounded from his scarred lips. "You still don't understand do you? Of course not."

"Just let them go."

"Oh I can't do that," Shishio said. "I admit that man is alive on a whim of mine, but Tomoe is here for other reasons than leverage against you."

He gestured a bandaged hand toward the couch in the room. "Take a seat."

Kaoru continued to stand where she was.

"Or stand if you wish."

Shishio sat back down on the chair he had been first sitting in.

"Before I kill you I wish to enlighten you."

Kaoru frowned. "What do you want with Tomoe?"

"Patience. I will get there."

Kaoru's fists clenched as she slowly moved over to the couch. She saw a smile light on Shishio's face.

"Did you know Tomoe is not your sister? Don't interrupt. You don't share the same father. Yukishiro Maya was already pregnant, when she married your father. A big society type she couldn't possibly have her image marred."

"That's a lie," Kaoru said.

"It's all true. What reason do I have to lie to a woman who will be dead soon?"

Kaoru unconsciously gripped the arm of the couch tighter.

"Maya was carrying my child, but I was simply not good enough for her. Did you know your father has quite a temper? Even after marrying him, Maya continued to see me. My present state is due to his jealousy, but let's not go into details. I assume your father took a mistress, who had you three years later. I watched from afar, recovering slowly from my injuries. Your father believed me dead. I killed him and his whore."

"Bastard!"

"Do not interrupt me again," Shishio said with a deadly glint in his eye. "Good. I approached Maya again. It was many years later. She scoffed at me. Laughing, telling me how hideous I was, how stupid for thinking she'd still want me. So I killed her as well."

Kaoru tried to stay calm.

"I've been extremely busy as of late. I've finally gotten the chance to pick up my daughter. It was my luck that I found you. Kiyosato is of no consequence. Don't worry. Tomoe will be receiving better accommodations soon. The man that bruised her is already dead. She will bare a healthy grandson for me. I figured she might prefer that man. Afterwards her value to me will expire."

"I won't let you!" Kaoru exclaimed jumping up.

"You'll be dead."

Kaoru debated on whether to believe his story was true but realized he had told her his plans purposely to anger and upset her, to let her now she was helpless to stop it.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you right away," Shishio stood. "A fair fight between us will be your end. And don't try anything. Your behavior determines the life expectancy of Kiyosato."

Kaoru watched him walk across the plush carpet and knock lightly on the door. It was opened by Soujiro.

"Take her."

Soujiro bowed his head as Shishio left. Kaoru could do nothing but allow herself to be blindfolded and taken away to another unknown location. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin sat by the counter quietly polishing the sword Kaoru had been so fascinated with, when she had first visited the store. He didn't know why, but it was a small comfort for him to do such. His mind was still in turmoil over last night's events.

*It doesn't matter anyway.*

Sano, as usual, was in the back playing with his guns. No matter what he did or how hard he tried his mind continuously drifted back to Kaoru. He wondered what she was doing right now, wondered if she was alright. The thought of Enishi near her made his skin crawl, but there was nothing he could say or do. He wasn't a part of her life anymore. He had to remind himself of that. Enishi better not cross his path though. Kenshin was likely to kill him if he did. He remembered the gloating triumph in Enishi's eyes as he held Kaoru in his arms. Had he taken advantage of her in her drunken state? Knowing Enishi he had. Was she okay then? Or maybe that was what she wanted? Maybe she had been interested in Enishi the whole time? After all she was with him at the club. Kenshin shook his head to banish his thoughts.

Putting the cloth down, he stood unlocking the display cabinet and placing the sword back up. It was almost midnight, and he wanted to go home. Closing the glass case he stared at the sword. He considered putting it in the back, so it wouldn't be sold. What would he do with it anyway?

The door was suddenly slammed open with such force it shook some of the nearby shelves. Kenshin's eyes widened as he recognized Enishi.

"What the hell are you…"

But he didn't get to finish as Enishi quickly grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the glass display behind him. Glass shattered around them, and Kenshin grit his teeth against the pain of the glass that now bit into his back. He had never seen Enishi move so fast before. He didn't even have time to react.

"Tell me where to find Shishio, you son of a bitch!"

Enishi shook him roughly.

"You tell me where to find Shishio before I kill you. I know you work for him you bastard. I've been watching you!"

"I don't work for him!" Kenshin shouted back. "Get the hell off of me."

"You lying mother fuc…"

"Back off Yukishiro," Sano said gun pointed at him, having heard the commotion in the back. "He doesn't know."

"Sagara," Enishi growled out keeping a tight grip on Kenshin.

"Let him go, or I'll shoot you," Sano's finger started to squeeze the trigger.

Enishi whipped Kenshin around in front of him spurred on by his rage.

"Want to test how good of a shot you are?" Enishi asked.

"He doesn't know anything, Yukishiro," Sano's eyes narrowed. "Nothing about what happened today."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sano?" Kenshin asked not even trying to get away from Enishi now.

"If Kaoru or Tomoe is hurt in anyway, I'll kill you bastards. Just tell me where to find him."

"Kaoru! What happened?" Kenshin started to struggle.

Enishi jerked back on Kenshin's arm causing him to cry out in pain. "Don't play innocent with me. I know you work for him!"

"Yukishiro!" Sano shouted. "I already told you he knows nothing. I've kept him in the dark. You wanna know where Kamiya is then release him."

Enishi roughly shoved Kenshin away after a few seconds. Sano would have shot Enishi right then and there but Kenshin blocked his path.

"What's this all about Sano?" Kenshin felt dread take hold of him, adding as if to reassure himself. "We don't work for Shishio."

Sano closed his eyes for a moment before looking directly at Kenshin. 

"Yes…we do."

^_________________________________________________________________________^

Hi all. That seemed like a good place to end it. Whaddya think? Hope to hear from everyone again. Ah, I feel more back in the swing of things now. The writer's block I've been experiencing has banished! 

Thanks goes out to NightRain, JML, Nicky, Aino Saori, Lolly, flyinangel777, Azura Dea, tanukichan, d-lolo, DespitefulSaint, Leigh, Gypsy-chan, AutumnFire, Briar, lil-miss-kitsune, EEevee, genocide ex-sync*in, I won't tell, Clemen, SansCorpus, and Sarah!

I used to email updates for this, so if you'd like me to email you about an update just tell me. ^_^

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Facing Shishio

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK doesn't belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

------ indicates flashback

Facing Adversity

Chapter 14: Facing Shishio

"What's this all about Sano?" Kenshin felt dread take hold of him, adding as if to reassure himself. "We don't work for Shishio."

Sano closed his eyes for a moment before looking directly at Kenshin. 

"Yes…we do."

Kenshin felt his mouth open but nothing came out. Sano had to be kidding. There was no way it could be true.

"But that doesn't make any sense. What about Tenken…? He works for Shishio. He's our enemy."

Sano sighed looking reluctant to speak. "He's competition, not our enemy. He wants to be Shishio's right hand man, but…so do I."

As Kenshin tried to process this information, Enishi shoved him out of the way.

"Have your little conversation later. Tell me where to find Kaoru."

"I wouldn't be a very good right hand man if I told you that," Sano replied.

Kenshin was still trying to understand everything he had been told. It was hard to believe. He despised that man more than anything, and his best friend had lied to him about working for Shishio. And Kaoru…what had happened to her? His eyes landed on Sano, no longer holding the warmth of friendship. He was in front of Sano in a second. Sano was startled for a moment before he was back in control, aiming his gun at Kenshin.

"Where is she? What happened?"

Sano shook his head. "I can't say. You knew who she was. I told you to be careful."

Kenshin grabbed Sano's gun pressing it against his chest right over his heart.

"You either shoot me now, or tell me where she is," Kenshin stated calmly.

Enishi stood watching the two men, letting what would happen, happen. Sano tried to move the gun away, but Kenshin held on tight. His eyes were full of anger, but beneath that was an underlying sadness at the betrayal of one so close to him.

"You better tell me where to find that sick fuck, Shishio. I'm not in the mood for games."

Sano's face became grim. Kenshin didn't even flinch as Sano's finger moved to the trigger.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tomoe continued to brush her fingers through Akira's hair, soothing him in anyway she could. She prayed Kaoru was unharmed. She tried to stop herself from worrying. It wouldn't do her or Kaoru any good to work herself up into a frenzy. She could only hope Kaoru didn't do anything risky, which knowing Kaoru, she wasn't going to sit around and wait. Akira moved suddenly groaning in the process. Tomoe felt her heart lift a little as his eyes opened, landing on her.

"…Tomoe…"

Tomoe caught the hand he brought up to touch his face. "Careful. You have a couple of bruises."

Akira grimaced. "I noticed. Help me sit up."

Tomoe maneuvered around with Akira, who was still weak. Once he was sitting he looked around their surroundings, his brow furrowing.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Tomoe frowned. "They have Kaoru."

"What?"

Tomoe sighed. "I'm worried."

She raised a hand to delicately touch his cheek, smoothing back some stray hair. He took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How long have I been out?"

"I'm not sure. For a little while. You had me real worried."

"I'm sorry," Akira frowned. "Damn these legs. I can't even protect you properly."

Tomoe scooted closer to Akira wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. It comforted her greatly. His arms wrapped around her as well, as he rested his cheek on the top of her soft hair.

"Don't say that. You did what you could. There was no way anything could be done. We were outnumbered," Tomoe closed her eyes. "It's okay. I'll keep faith. We will get out of this."

Akira chuckled. "Always so optimistic. I love you for that."

The sound of the door opening interrupted anything else that might have been said between the two.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru trailed her eyes around the room she had been placed in for the third time. There were no visible windows and only a chair, table, and lamp adorned the room. The floors were bare, and it reminded Kaoru of an interrogation room. All that was needed now was the big glass window. Standing up, she began to pace the room, lightly tapping the walls. There was no difference in sound and as Kaoru reached the door, she rested her forehead against it. She hated sitting there idle. There had to be someway out of the room that she had yet to find. Kaoru turned sliding down and leaning her back against the door. Reaching a hand up out of boredom she began playing with the doorknob. Dropping her hand, she started to listlessly bang her head against the door. She was annoyed trying to figure out what to do. 

'I can't just sit here and wait. Anything could happen in that time!'

Arching her neck back she looked up at the ceiling and did a double take. The ceiling was paneled, which meant she could push them aside and…maybe…she could get up there. Hopefully there were sturdy support beams; otherwise she'd be out of luck. Standing up she went over to the chair and got up on it. Her fingers just brushed the ceiling top, not enough to move the panel. She tried stretching again but still she couldn't reach. She got off the chair in a huff, looking at the table that wasn't much higher. Grabbing the chair she placed it on the table.

"Ah there we go."

Climbing up on the table, she carefully climbed back onto the chair. Easily moving the ceiling panel aside she frowned. There was a lot of space up there, but there didn't seem to be anywhere to go. Not that she could see much anyway. Another idea hit her. As hard as she could, Kaoru kicked the chair off the table while pulling herself up, making sure to stay on the support beams above that were thankfully sturdy enough to hold her. Hearing the commotion, Kaoru hoped the guards might want to check on her. However, they must have thought she was throwing a fit because they didn't come to check.

"Damn it all!"

She frowned surveying her surroundings. Her eyes narrowed as she realized the ceiling extended past the room she was in. Kaoru couldn't believe her luck. If the guards weren't going to come to her, she was going to go to them. She carefully maneuvered around on top of the beams of wood so as not to knock down a panel. She would fall right through if she wasn't careful. Reaching her destination she had to press herself further down. The roof above her sloped down and cut off halfway. She didn't understand how the structure worked, but she knew it worked in her favor. Kaoru had enough room to get through.

'I just have to knock the guards out before they alert someone.'

Slowly biting her lip in the process she carefully managed to lift one of the panels and move it away to give her just enough space to look out. At the moment all she could see was one guard directly below her. She sensed the other was nearby. Kaoru shrugged deciding there was nothing else for her to do but use the element of surprise. Positioning herself feet first she took a deep breath first before pushing off. A quick rush of air and the sound of tearing clothes was accompanied by the sound of a grunt as Kaoru landed on the guy below her. She instantly jumped up still disoriented and lashed a kick at the guy next to her. She caught his jaw with the back of her heel sending him into the wall. 

The other guy wasn't finished and she quickly silenced him, making sure the other guard was unconscious afterward. As fast as possible Kaoru grabbed their guns and whatever else she thought might come in handy before taking off. Allowing her sense of direction to take over, she slowly made her way to where she thought Akira and Tomoe might be. Looking around the corner she saw a group of men walking in her direction. Backing up she noticed a door to her right and went for it. Thankfully the room was empty, and she listened to the men walk by.

Once they were all past, Kaoru gave a sigh of relief and stepped out.

Closing her eyes she concentrated again. Starting out in the direction she believed to be the right one, Kaoru began to feel like she was being watched. She remained calm though pretending as if she didn't notice. A step closer to Tomoe and Akira was better than alerting the unknown person.

'Stay cool. Breathe. You can do this.'

When and if they chose to attach, she would be ready. Slowly with all her senses alert she crept around, avoiding those she could, shooting the others dead. Kaoru wasn't going to gamble when Tomoe and Akira's life were at stake. What scared her most was the fact that she felt no remorse in killing the men. Already an alarm had been raised. Still relying on her sense of direction she came to a heavily guarded door. That was when the unknown person decided to strike. A warning shot scrapped past her cheek, leaving a thin line of blood to well up and drip down. She didn't even have time to react. 

"Now stay right there, and you won't be harmed."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed recognizing the voice. The other men having heard the commotion ran over as Kaoru raised her weapon up at the man coming from around the corner of the hall. 

"Drop your weapon. You're surrounded."

Kaoru aimed right between the man's eyes. "Kenshin here too?"

"Actually he is," Sano seemed to grimace, his face becoming blank a second later. "You'll see him soon."

She glanced around to see six other guns pointed in her direction. Her arm steady she shifted her gaze back to Sano. Instinct urged her to throw her gun down, but another part of her screamed to shoot this man down. Closing her eyes she tossed the gun to the ground and was immediately grabbed by the surrounding men. A blindfold was pulled across her eyes, and she was roughly dragged away from the area she had been in. Kaoru had nothing else to do but go willingly. After a few minutes they must have reached their destination.

The blindfold was taken off. She was in what appeared to be a training room, but she wasn't alone. Hanging by their hands, feet just barely able to touch the floor was Akira, Enishi, and Kenshin. Kaoru tried to pull away from the man behind her, but she was merely hit down into a kneeling position. Shishio, who had been standing off to the side, started to pass the men but stopped in front of Enishi. 

"I was surprised one of my puppets showed up. And Yukishiro Enishi," Shishio said. "You've been hunting me down from the beginning."

Enishi's eyes rose to look at Shishio with pure hatred.

"Let them go!" Kaoru screamed angrily.

"Shut up!" the man behind her said shoving her further to the ground.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned her head to see Tomoe being escorted into the room. Kaoru bowed her head trying to fight off the rising sense of despair.

"Since you are so eager to fight me," Shishio said grabbing a sword and throwing it at her. "We'll have a match now. Release her."

Kaoru fell forward breathing unevenly. Her forehead lightly touched the floor in front of her as she tried to fight off tears. 

"Pick up your weapon and die with some honor," Shishio ordered. "Your father died like a dog. Will you follow his footsteps?"

Kaoru felt her teeth grit in anger. This man had killed so many and would continue to do such. What could she do? There was no way she could possibly be strong enough.

"Let's see what Saitoh taught you."

Kaoru grasped the hilt of the sword in front of her.

"Fight me you bastard!"

Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin struggling.

"Battousai," Shishio laughed. "How does it feel to know you worked for me the entire time? Zanza is loyal to me."

"I'll kill you myself!"

"After I take care of this one, Battousai," Shishio replied.

"You fight her, because you are afraid to fight us!" Enishi yelled. "You pick on woman."

Kaoru, despite the situation was starting to get mad. So she was a woman. What was that supposed to mean? Enishi was a good fighter, but she got him a couple times when she had practiced with him.

"He's facing me!" Kaoru yelled. 

Shishio smiled. "That's better."

"Stop this!" Tomoe said. "Please…"

Shishio pulled his sword free. "Let's begin by testing your abilities."

Kaoru blinked as he blurred in her vision. She'd seen Saitoh use a similar technique and quickly jumped forward, whirling around and meeting her blade with Shishio's.

"Good. Not as pathetic as I thought you'd be."

She watched as his eyes narrowed and he moved away, but not before slicing her upper arm. She hissed in pain keeping her eyes on Shishio. The cut was not deep and it was more to distract her for the attack that was coming next. Again her blade just barely met his, stopping the slash of his sword that would have killed her. He brought his foot up and kicked her right in her middle sending her reeling back. She slammed into the wall slumping forward. 

"This was interesting. Unfortunately you could not provide any real entertainment."

Shishio walked up to her pointing his blade right at her. 

"No! Please. Stop! Stop, don't hurt her. Oh god!" Tomoe pulled against the man holding her.

Raising his sword, he plunged it straight for Kaoru's throat. Quicker than before her blade flashed by. Both grunted in pain. His sword dug into her shoulder, hers into his side. Mouth thinning with anger, he backed up putting a hand to his side.

"Amusing."

Slowly Kaoru stood up gripping her shoulder. "I won't go down that easy."

"You made me bleed," Shishio frowned. "Enough playing. This time I will kill you."

He came out her again. Their swords clashed, sending fire racing through Kaoru's shoulder. He shoved her away, and before she could regain her balance he was on her again. By sheer luck Kaoru missed getting her head chopped off. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Sano watched from above as the fight ensued. It was obvious Kaoru was no match for Shishio. He was toying with her. Sano had seen this before. His gaze was drawn back to Kenshin. He had told him where to find Shishio after all. He knew Kenshin would despise him even if he told him where to find Shishio, but Sano could not keep it from him. 

-----------------------------------

Sano's face became grim. Kenshin didn't even flinch as Sano's finger moved to the trigger. His eyes never left Kenshin's. He knew without a doubt that Kenshin was not afraid of him pulling the trigger. Slowly he released the gun completely. It clattered to the ground.

"You can't go there. It's so heavily guarded. You'll be caught right away."

"Tell me where it is," Kenshin said calmly.

So Sano had told him. Enishi and Kenshin had immediately took off without another word. They would be caught though. Sano was sure of it. Kneeling down he picked up his gun recalling the look of betrayal that had flashed across Kenshin's face, his only friend. 

"What kind of friend am I anyway?"

He had to look out for himself though. No one had ever cared about him before Kenshin. Dropping the gun on the counter he made his way to the back to get the special weapon he made and go report to Shishio. He knew a quicker and more direct route.

---------------------------------

Sano hadn't turned them in. He had only explained a few things to Shishio after Kenshin and Enishi were captured as he predicted they would be. The two had taken out a lot of men, but they were no match for the sheer number of people that came for them. At that moment looking down at Kenshin, Sano hated himself. He hated himself with all he was worth. Kenshin had always been there for him no matter what happened, no matter what he did or who challenged him. If the odds were against them he would smile and laugh. At first Sano had been using Kenshin, the infamous Battousai, but now…He would repay Kenshin. He couldn't go through with this. Maybe one day Kenshin would forgive him and trust him once again.

Sano smiled raising his gun up.

__________________________________________________________________________

A shot fired off near Shishio's foot startling everyone and interrupting the current fight.

Sano's voice called out from above. "Now I missed on purpose, but next time I won't miss."

"Zanza. What do you think you're doing?" Shishio hissed out.

"Seems I do have a conscious after all, and it's telling me to save these guys here. I got this baby supped up. It's a lot faster than my old one and it'll punch a hole through you before you can move." The red light danced a little on Shishio. "Tell your men to release the others."

"Find Zanza and kill him," Shishio ordered.

One of the men went to move and was shot dead. The small red dot was already back on Shishio.

"No one else move or you end up like that guy. Don't force me to kill anybody else."

A tense silence followed as Shishio seemed to contemplate this. Finally he shrugged.

"Release them," Shishio commanded. "You won't get out of here, and if you do I will hunt you all down and make sure a gruesome death awaits you."

"You do that."

Shishio smiled as Kaoru scrambled away, while holding her shoulder. 

"You could have been by my side Zanza."

"Yeah but who wants to work for a walking corpse anyway."

No one moved for several moments to let them go for fear they would be shot. 

"You and you," Sano said indicating the men with his light. "Release them."

They immediately set into action first unchaining Enishi, who then helped Akira down. Kenshin was next. Kaoru had run over to Tome and was now hugging her tightly as Tomoe finally allowed herself to cry. Carrying Akira, Enishi came over to the two women, Kenshin following close behind. Cautiously they made their way past Shishio. His eyes remained locked on Kaoru, and as she passed him he spoke.

"I will kill you personally."

Kaoru's fists clenched. "I'll make sure to stab through your black charred heart next time."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

I'm sorry! For the very late update with such a cliffhanger. I apologize cause though I've been inspired, I haven't been home or had access to a comp to write. I'm going to be moving soon, so I'll be making as much updates as I can between then and now! Please have patience with me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it wasn't that long.

Thanks goes out to JML, Ame Kurayami, Omochi, Azura Dea, I won't tell, donna8157, Gypsy-chan, flyinangel777, silky3, genocide ex-sync*in, EEevee, Briar, CharlieTheOtakuNymph, Lolly, Lynx, Clemen, Crystel, teddy grahams, Nicolette, april, Leigh4, The Girl Who Cried Oro, redroseprincess678, Lost Anime Angel, icebluedragon, Jade Catseye, and wolf for the encouraging reviews.

Til next time,

Kyaa ^o^


	15. Escape and After

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

----- indicates flashback

Facing Adversity

Chapter 15: Escape and After

Sano moved ahead first, carefully looking around the corner before signaling the others to follow. Kaoru realized now that they were in a big mansion. With the adrenaline rush before she hadn't even thought once about her surroundings in that way. They didn't have much time to get out of there either, but Sano seemed to know the way, and she would trust him for now. Her shoulder burned with each step she took, but she didn't complain, just held her hand over it to try and staunch the flow of blood. Shishio had dug his blade deep into her shoulder, and it would definitely need to be stitched. Ahead was Enishi with Akira, and to Kaoru's side was Tomoe. Kenshin brought up the rear, keeping his distance from Sano, his eyes showing no emotion.

Kaoru almost crashed into Enishi, who had stopped abruptly, so immersed in her thoughts was she. Looking up, she saw Sano had also stopped and had his gun pointed at someone ahead.

"You better get out of the way before I shoot," Sano threatened.

"If you go this way you will be caught."

Kaoru recognized that voice. It belonged to a woman she very much disliked, Takani Megumi. 

"I don't need your advice," Sano said coldly. "You want to be in Shishio's good graces too, and what a better way to do it then get us all caught."

"Baka," Megumi frowned. "I could care less what happens to you, and I don't give a damn about Shishio. I want out, and I want your protection. Promise me that, and I'll get you out without any trouble."

Sano paused for a moment before lowering his gun. "Fine. But you'll be the first person I shoot if anything happens."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Let's go. We don't have time for this."

The group started out again. Kaoru had little faith in Megumi's word, but she wasn't going to argue. If Sano and Kenshin weren't objecting than neither would she. Megumi touched the wall and in a second there was another passageway, reminding Kaoru of something from a mystery novel, where the mansion was riddled with hidden passageways. Their pace was quickened, and Kaoru had to bite her lip to keep quiet. Each jolt brought fresh new pain. She hoped the injury she had given Shishio was causing him just as much pain. That thought brought on new energy. 

No longer did she sense the presence of Shishio's men behind them, which was a relief, but it wouldn't last long. Once they left the mansion, there was sure to be trouble. If Megumi knew these passages so well, Shishio would too, and he would predict their movements. Kaoru could only pray they were faster than Shishio's men. It took only a few more minutes before Megumi stopped in front of another door.

"This leads straight outside. I suggest you go first just in case Shishio's men beat us here."

"How sweet of you," Sano replied, but still did as she said moving past her. "Be ready everyone."

"Once we leave here, we're going straight for the woods. I know a place to stay where they won't find us," Megumi whispered quietly.

Kenshin's whispered voice startled Kaoru, who realized how close he was behind her. "How can you be so sure?"

"I've been planning on leaving myself. Kanryu is a bit of a problem though, so I've been looking around. It's just a place to stop and regroup. Afterwards, wherever you want to go is fine. Now stop questioning me."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Kenshin took a step back, Kaoru giving a silent sigh of relief. Sano took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. He disappeared from sight. Everyone waited in tense silence for his return. All that was heard was a slight rustling sound.

"Okay, we should be good," Sano said poking his head back inside. "There were two of them, but they won't be troubling us anymore."

Everyone took off again, Megumi taking the lead. Enishi never seemed to tire of holding Akira as he jogged. Tomoe and Kaoru stuck close together, holding hands for reassurance. The sky was beginning to darken causing the surrounding area to become less visible. It was then Kaoru's foot caught onto something sending her crashing to the ground on her bad shoulder. She slapped a hand over her mouth and let out a muffled cry, tears stinging her eyes. Tomoe quickly helped her up. 

"Come on. Just a little further," Tomoe whispered softly.

Kaoru nodded in reply. "I'm fine."

Kaoru had no idea where they were going and felt like they had been running forever. If it had been her in the lead, she would have lost her way, but Megumi seemed sure of where she was going. It didn't please her to know that Megumi was the one that had helped them. Now Kaoru would be stuck with her for company. Thankfully up ahead, they slowed. Coming up to Megumi, they heard her whispering to Sano and pointing. He moved ahead, going to the base of a tree and feeling around before lifting up what looked to be a hidden door. They all quickly moved inside. It was silent as the door shut. 

"Everyone stay put, while I get some light."

After a few seconds, the warm glow of several candles cast shadows on the people and walls of the place. Sano looked around his eyebrow raised.

"How the hell did you find a place like this?"

Setting a candle down on the single table in the large room, Megumi smiled. "Stumbled on it one day by accident. Ever since I've been fixing it up for myself."

Enishi lowered Akira onto the only chair in the room, taking a seat on the floor. Tomoe was by Akira. Kenshin stood to one side away from the others. Seeing Kaoru wince in pain, Megumi came over.

"The tanuki survives a bout with Shishio," Megumi said. "Impressive."

Kaoru jerked back, when Megumi reached for her shoulder, causing another flare of pain to ignite.

"I'm just trying to see your shoulder. Looks bad. I need to take care of it right away."

"I'd rather bleed to death," Kaoru retorted angrily.

"Still a little mad about our earlier encounters?" Megumi's smile turned to a frown. "Well grow up! Yeah, so I'm a bitch, and I really don't care if you die, but when we leave here, I don't need you dragging behind or leaving a fresh blood trail, so until we get to part ways you can either stay healthy or be left behind."

"Kaoru, let her take care of you," Tomoe urged softly.

"Fine."

"Good. Now I need a knife cause judging from the wound, you won't be able to lift your arm too well to get the shirt off," Megumi said squinting to see better.

"Here," Sano said tossing a small pocket knife to Megumi. "I'm going outside to make sure there isn't a fresh blood trail to follow."

Megumi caught the knife easily. "Make sure to get rid of your own trail. Now back to you."

Kaoru eyed her warily but said nothing, as she cut at her shirt near the wound. Megumi went to the side, where a bag of stuff was. Rummaging through she pulled out a needle to stitch with. Cooperating the whole time, Kaoru was surprised at how gentle and how easy Megumi took care of her wound, as if she had done this very thing plenty of times before. She probably had. Grudgingly Kaoru thanked her before moving away over to Akira and Tomoe, while Megumi made sure everyone else was not injured. Sano came back around the time Megumi finished, declaring they should be safe for the night. After a few seconds of silence he spoke again.

"So what's the plan?" Sano asked.

"Sit tight for a little bit. Try to get some rest. Then we'll talk," Megumi answered, moving away from the group and making herself comfortable.

There really was nothing left to do but what she said, so Kaoru made herself comfortable and before she even knew it, she had fallen asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin leaned against the wall refusing to go to sleep. He knew Megumi had other plans. She wasn't one to tell all her secrets. After all she knew who Kaoru was and exactly what she would do. He was pretty sure she would go to Saitoh right away. And why shouldn't she? It would definitely make her famous to have played a part in catching the infamous Battousai and Zanza. He could laugh if he wasn't so fed up with everything. Sano wisely kept his distance from Kenshin, but he also noticed the other man didn't approach Megumi either. Kaoru had long ago fallen asleep along with Tomoe and Akira. Only Enishi and Sano were awake. It was more like a standoff. Enishi didn't trust them so well either. He too must have thought of the implications, besides the fact that he would very much like to get his hands on Kenshin.

Right now was hardly the time though, and Kenshin considered Enishi a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. The situation was too dangerous. They were both patient though. One day they would be able to fight uninterrupted. Kenshin slowly shut his eyes. Enishi and himself had been so easily caught when they arrived at Shishio's mansion. It made him wonder if Sano tipped him off. He had to forcibly push back the idea before his anger resurfaced. It would only drain his energy to mull over it. He really should try and get some sleep, but he knew that would be impossible. So instead he tried to blank out his mind and just relax. That was until he felt Sano approach.

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked quietly before Sano could get any closer.

The effect wanted was achieved, as Sano paused in his step. "To talk. Can we do that?"

"I don't think now is a good time."

"There can't be a better time. We're stuck here, and you can't storm out in anger, which means you have to listen to me," Sano replied hesitantly stepping forward.

"So what was the plan? Use me for all I'm worth then kill me."

Sano leaned against the wall adjacent to the one Kenshin was against. "Something like that."

"Is this where you tell me you gradually became friends with me and changed your mind?"

"Something like that," Sano repeated. "Except instead of killing you I was going to have you join me with Shishio. I thought…maybe…I could get you to change your mind about him."

"I hate him. You don't know why or how much, only that I do," Kenshin said coldly, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "I would rather die than work for that man. The very thought that I was helping him in whatever sick twisted goal he wants to achieve…I could kill you right now."

"But you won't."

"Are you so sure?" Kenshin asked quietly and quite seriously.

"Killing me right now wouldn't be a good idea. Now if we were somewhere else I wouldn't be so confidant," Sano said with a smile. "Course I know you and I know how you work. So maybe you would consider killing me justified. On the other hand, it would probably…"

"Sano," Kenshin interrupted. "Shut up."

"Can do."

Kenshin lowered himself to the floor, resting his hands on his upraised knees. Sano moved away back to where he had been before. At least he had made a little progress. When he was talking to Kenshin, he had seen the anger fade from his eyes ever so slowly. He looked more tired than anything. Sano would prove to Kenshin that he could trust him again. He now felt confidant that he could do that. It made him feel a little better knowing that. With a sigh, he sat down, leaning his gun against the wall beside him, deciding it would be best to try and get some sleep.

______________________Three Weeks Later_______________________________________

Kaoru leaned back in her chair, throwing her feet onto the desk in front of her. Balancing a pencil on her nose, she frowned, lost deep in thought. A whole three weeks had passed since they had escaped Shishio. Kaoru went immediately to Saitoh, but by the time they got there, there was no trace of anything or anybody, anywhere. It had aggravated Kaoru to no end. After staying in Megumi's hideout for the night, they had woken early and left. Halfway back to the city the group had split. Megumi, Sano, and Kenshin headed in a different direction. Kaoru wasn't thrilled with the idea, but she knew there was no way to stop them, and her main concern was her sister and Akira. 

With Tomoe and Akira living at Tae's place, upon Kaoru's insistence, she stayed at the house by herself. That was until Enishi deemed it unsafe for her to be alone and moved in with her. Saitoh had told her to take some time off, but she refused. There was no way she could relax when Shishio, Zanza, Battousai, or that bitch were running around free. Tomoe was not safe either. The pencil suddenly dropped to the floor. Tomoe did not know the truth. Shishio had been after her. His daughter. Shishio, the man responsible for both her parents' deaths, and even Maya's death. Kaoru didn't say anything to her though. She hadn't said anything to anybody for that matter. She didn't care if Tomoe wasn't her sister by blood. That didn't matter at all, but the danger she was in did. Another reason Kaoru was so determined to find and take out Shishio. A hand on her shoulder startled her, and she would have fallen backwards if the person hadn't stopped the chair from leaning back.

"Tokio-san! You scared me."

Tokio smiled. "Gomen ne. I tried calling your name, but you must have been so lost in thought you didn't hear me."

Feeling a little embarrassed Kaoru also smiled. "Yeah, I was really dazing off. Was there something you needed?"

"Actually yes. I wanted to talk with you," Tokio said sitting in a nearby chair. "You seem quite focused on finding Shishio Makoto."

Kaoru frowned. "I'm just doing my job."

"You can't do it alone."

"Who said I was going to do anything alone?" Kaoru demanded defensively. 

"I've talked to Hajime and the others. I was a little worried about you. The way you have been acting since you returned three weeks ago."

"I'm not acting any different. How would you know anyway?"

"Because I became obsessed with finding that man and killing him myself. My brother was murdered when I was younger. He was my whole world, and I was devastated. In an effort to find his killer I came here. I met Hajime here," Tokio said after pausing a moment. "Shishio covered his tracks well. He didn't have the power he has now, so he had to be careful. I found out later that he had horrific injuries that caused him to slowly deteriorate and die. I was disappointed that I couldn't take care of him myself but happy to know he no longer lived. For awhile everything was peaceful, and Hajime and I married, but I found out six years ago that Shishio was still alive. My husband tried to calm me down, to think rationally, but I wouldn't. I can be very stubborn. I wanted so desperately to find the man that killed my brother. My anger and hatred were renewed as if the incident had just occurred. I was so focused on it that I didn't have room for anything else. I got a lead, and I left."

"You just left? What…what about Saitoh-san?"

"I left him a letter. For six years I searched for Shishio. I kept in contact with Hajime to let him know I was safe. My searching has brought me back to the very beginning though. I realized how stupid it was for me to try and take down Shishio on my own."

Kaoru switched her gaze to the wall.

"Because no matter how hard I trained and worked, it isn't just Shishio. Yes, he is the lead of all this trouble, but he has many people under him. I spent six years chasing decoys around. He's not one man. Take him down, there are still others that need to be taken care of."

"I wasn't going to take him on myself," Kaoru said. "He's not the only one I'm after."

"That's not the point. You can't do everything yourself. You have important people to take care of and protect here, don't you?" Tokio stood. "Don't forget about them. Shishio has destroyed the lives of many people. You are not the only one who wishes to get him."

Tokio picked up Kaoru's pencil, handing it to her. "Oh and Hajime wanted me to tell you to take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow he wants you here bright and early."

Kaoru watched Tokio disappear into Saitoh's office, while thinking about what Tokio had told her. Straightening up everything on her desk, she grabbed her purse and decided to do as Saitoh ordered. It wasn't like she was figuring anything out anyway. Saitoh would inform her of any new developments, she was sure, and if he didn't, well…she may not be able to beat him in a fight, but she could sure make things a lot harder on him. Without much thought Kaoru already knew she'd be heading to Tae's place. She hadn't seen much of Tsubame, and she wanted to see Tomoe and Akira. Security had been increased at Tae's place, and Tae was discussing whether they should switch location or not. After all, that was normal procedure, except that no major problems had occurred there, so they had not relocated. Tae thought it best to start planning for a second place to stay, considering things had become more dangerous.

Kaoru climbed into her car with a sigh. Maybe she was being a bit obsessive with the case, but there was no way she could take an objective viewpoint. At that thought an image of Kenshin flashed in her mind. With a groan she leaned back in the car seat. 

'How many times is he going to plague my thoughts?'

Until she caught him and arrested him. Then she would never have to worry about seeing his face again. Shishio was the most important thing though, so Kenshin would have to wait. But was it really because he was Battousai? Kaoru could answer that herself. Partly, but also because he had lied and used her. It would give her great satisfaction to catch him and make him pay. Her hand touched the scar on her cheek. He had been the one to give it to her. Kaoru resolutely pushed him out of her mind and started the car, heading for Tae's place.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru looked around the area with Tae at her side. The place had about twice as many guards as usual, due to earlier events with Shishio. There were at least four more people there, hiding away from Shishio. Not so much as hiding away, if Shishio wanted he could find them, but they were all being highly protected in a very crowded area. Starting trouble would definitely attract a lot of attention, and the person starting it would be caught.

"Thanks for squeezing them in here. I know it's a bit crowded at the moment. The place is big but not that big."

"I don't think I could turn away a request from you, Kaoru-san," Tae replied with a smile.

"Are Tsubame-chan and Yahiko here? I saw Yutaro on my way in, but he said he didn't know where the two disappeared to."

Tae laughed. "Most likely sitting in the courtyard. Those two are quite close now."

"That brat better count himself lucky," Kaoru said jokingly while walking toward the garden.

Since Tomoe and Akira were at the therapy center, Kaoru decided to pay Yahiko and Tsubame a visit. It'd probably be another ten minutes before they got back. Opening the door to the courtyard, Kaoru visibly remembered when she had come out there to literally smack some sense into Akira, who had been hopelessly depressed. He had switched directions abruptly though and was making great progress. Kaoru truly believed he would be able to walk someday, even if he needed the aid of a walking stick. The doctor had said he would most likely never walk normally again, but that didn't get Akira down.

Eyes drifting around the area, Kaoru spotted the pair under the shade of a tree. Yahiko was saying something, while Tsubame smiled brightly. 

"Hey lovebirds! How's it going?"

The shout echoed across the courtyard catching the attention of several other people. Yahiko's face instantly transformed into a scowl. Tsubame, on the other hand, lightly blushed before waving to Kaoru. With a grin Kaoru ignored the scowling Yahiko.

"How are you, Tsubame? Sorry I didn't come by this Sunday. I was real busy."

"You should have stayed real busy," Yahiko replied.

Kaoru leaned forward swiftly grabbing his cheek in a pinching grip that would make anyone's eyes water. "Aren't you as precious as always."

He went to slap her hand away but slapped the air, when she moved back unexpectedly. Tsubame shook her head at their antics. The two never seemed to get along. Yahiko would even grumble about Kaoru after she left, but Tsubame knew, despite the way he acted, he really respected and liked Kaoru. Having similar strong personalities caused them to clash a bit though.

"Next week, I'll try to be here for lessons."

"I realize your busy. I was speaking with Tomoe-san, and she told me some of what happened. Please be careful though," Tsubame said with concern.

Kaoru laughed. "Don't worry. I've worked in dangerous situations before."

After speaking with Tsubame and getting a little conversation out of Yahiko, Tomoe and Akira arrived. Talking with them consisted of making sure they were all right and comfortable, Tomoe expressing the same concern, since Kaoru had no one really watching her. The first week had been tight, and Kaoru hadn't been allowed to go anywhere by herself. Once she was sure everything was fine and safe, Kaoru decided to go home for rest, so she could think more clearly and work better.

______________________________________________________________________________

Returning home Kaoru was in the mood for a swim. She felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. Floating on a raft in her pool was always so relaxing. She let her fingers trail in the water, swishing it around in an attempt to stay awake. It was just so peaceful, only distinct sounds of cars in the distance, and Enishi softly humming as he continued to write a paper he was working on. His humming really was making her more sleepy though.

"Hey Enishi. Something's been bothering me."

Putting his pencil down he directed his gaze toward her, waiting for her to continue.

"It's about something Shishio told me," Kaoru said moving her arm to block the sun from her eyes.

"You shouldn't believe anything he says."

"Yeah, but there really was no reason for him to lie, and I believe him. It's been bothering me the whole time."

Enishi completely turned to face her. "Care to enlighten me then?"

"Shishio kidnapped Tomoe and Akira. I thought it had something to do with me, and it did. My father was the man that gave him those horrific burns. I guess he won't be fully satisfied until he kills me off too…He killed my father, my mother, and Maya. I'm sure he's done worse to others…but he didn't take Tomoe to get me. He took Tomoe, because she's his daughter," she paused seeing a slight surprised look cross his face before disappearing. "It all makes sense. Everything he told me. I believe it's true. Which means Tomoe is in danger."

"Did you speak with Tomoe about it?"

"No," Kaoru replied immediately. "I wouldn't know how to bring it up, and I was wondering if it really was that important to tell her. I know it is important, but…ack! I don't know."

Enishi seemed to think on it for a moment before replying. "I suppose that's up to you."

Kaoru let out a frustrated sigh, rolling over and splashing into the water before swimming over to the edge. The outside light illuminating the pool area flickered, while Kaoru rested her head on her arms.

"I knew you might say something like that."

"I can't decide for you."

Kaoru let go of the edge floating backwards. "Yeah. Yeah. That means you don't know what to say or how to answer cause you don't know either."

"That may be."

Kaoru let herself sink underwater, releasing air slowly so she would sink to the bottom and stay. She loved the feeling of just barely drifting there. It was quiet and peaceful, but the need for air always made her come back up sooner than she wanted to. Coming back up, she touched her healing but still sore shoulder, a reminder of Shishio.

"I can't protect anyone," Kaoru muttered out, wading over to the stairs to get out of the pool.

Catching what she said Enishi frowned. "What about Tsubame, Yahiko, and all the others? What did you do for them?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I've never taken on a case of this caliber. I'm pathetic compared to Shishio. I couldn't protect Tomoe. He was going to kill me. I knew it, but I wasn't going to give up. I couldn't. I thought that I could somehow injure him critically…if I could just do that…then maybe…"

"You were so ready and willing to give your life for them. You are ready and willing to give your life for strangers. I've spoken with Tomoe and Akira before," Enishi sighed. "You can protect people. You have protected people. So stop the self-pity already. It won't get you anywhere."

"Self-pity!" Kaoru cried out. "You bastard…"

Enishi stood abruptly, going over to her. She took a step back startled at the expression on his face.

"You always put yourself down!" Enishi grabbed her wrists, as she raised her hands. "Always…you say you can't. Stop looking for pity. Stop putting yourself down."

"Let go off me!" Kaoru said angrily, trying to pull away.

Enishi released her. Kaoru stumbled back, glaring at him.

Picking up his things, he moved to go back inside. "Maya is no longer here. You are a grown adult. Stop holding onto the image of yourself she created for you. There are people around you, who think so much more of you, but you only hold onto what that woman said to you and thought of you. You can't protect anyone if you don't think you can, and you won't advance any further with that attitude. I'm going back inside. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

Kaoru watched silently, as he opened the door and went inside. Numbly she moved over to the chair he had been sitting in. Taking a seat herself she stared down at the white plastic table in front of her.

'The image Maya created…'

She grabbed her towel off the nearby chair, hugging it to herself.

'Self-pity, huh…I guess I really am pathetic. Ha…there I go again. Enishi's right. I always tell myself I will never reach Saitoh's level of skill. I'll never be as smart and kind as Tomoe. I'm not as pretty as Megumi. I can't cook… I pretend to be confidant around people, so they don't know how weak I really am. I always call myself weak, pathetic, useless...'

Kaoru stood, wrapping the towel around her waist, a small smile gracing her face, and a new resolve taking hold of her.

'I'm so used to thinking that way…it's going to be hard to change the image I have of myself. I will though, because next time we meet, Shishio will learn I'm not as weak as he thinks.' 

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Late update.. Arghh! I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll pick up my pace again, but I can't make any promises. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And again, I will try to get the chaps out a bit quicker. Love you guys! 

Thanks goes out to Ame Kurayami, JML, The Girl Who Cried Oro, donna8157, flyinangel777, CharlieTheOtakuNymph, Gypsy-chan, EEevee, Leigh4, redroseprincess678, Briar, silky3, Aryana1, omochi, aglaia102, Ruriko2, lyd, genocide ex-sync*in, I won't tell, Luraia Soul, icebluedragon, Ikhny87, Indygodusk, Inuyashachic515, SoonChaos, April, Hannah, and Apple for reviewing and letting me know what you think.

Welcome back Apple! It's nice to hear from you again!

Til next time,

Kyaa ^o^


	16. To lose them once again

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. The RK bunch do not belong to Kyaa.

'…' Kaoru thoughts

… Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

---- flashback

Facing Adversity

Chapter 16: To lose them once again

After speaking with Enishi, Kaoru had thought over what she should do and found she very much wanted to ask Akira's opinion. He was always dependable, and he would give her some good advice. So first thing in the morning she had gotten up and driven over to Tae's place. She tried thinking up some reason why she would want to just talk to Akira and not Tomoe.

So now she was walking outside in the courtyard with Akira beside her. Once they neared one of the benches Akira stood and with some help he made it over to sit down. Kaoru was glad to see he was improving. He would most likely need some type of support such as a cane, but it appeared he would not be confined to a wheelchair and for his wedding day would be able to walk down the aisle with Tomoe at his side after the ceremony and dance with her at the reception.

"So what's up?" Akira asked once Kaoru was seated.

Kaoru thought a moment. "I'm not sure how to put this…I need your advice as always."

"What's the matter?"

"It's about Tomoe. I learned something, when I was captured by Shishio. It was something he told me, and I believe it's true, which means Tomoe is in danger," Kaoru answered.

Akira waited for Kaoru to continue, and when she didn't he spoke. "Well…what is it? I would like to know what it is. I can't offer good advice unless you tell me exactly what's wrong."

"To put it bluntly…Tomoe is Shishio's daughter, and he wants her to produce a grandson for him. I'm sure he'll be back soon. I know Tae's place is safe, but I just don't know…"

"Hold on one second," Akira interrupted. "You're telling me Shishio is Tomoe's father? But I thought you two shared…"

Kaoru nodded. "The same father, apparently not. That doesn't matter right now or at all. I don't know if I should set up a safer place for you two. On top of that I don't know if I should tell her. Is it that important that she knows?"

"She has a right to know, and if she is in real trouble, it definitely helps to know why, so we can better prepare ourselves," Akira said.

Kaoru briefly mulled over what he said before seeing the sense in it. "But you don't think she'll…be upset knowing that he is her father. Or…I don't even know what! You should tell her."

"No, you should and you know it."

Even though Kaoru felt worry nibbling at her, she also felt relieved talking to Akira about it.

"Thanks. I will. You're advice always makes me feel better."

"I'm here to serve you," Akira joked.

"Unlike Enishi. He was no help with that."

"You talked with Enishi about it before me," Akira raised a hand to his face dramatically. "I'm hurt. I feel betrayed that you would go to another first."

Kaoru smacked him lightly on the head. "Quit your whining. You weren't there, and he was sitting in the spot you usually do out by the pool, so it felt natural to just ask. I probably would have asked the seat for advice. I'd probably still be waiting for a reply."

"Well, as long as the chair doesn't reply, I think you'll be fine."

Kaoru made a face getting up. "I'm going to find Tomoe."

"I think I'll stay here and enjoy the sunshine while it lasts. A storm is supposed to be heading our way. Any problems you know where I'll be."

"Yep," Kaoru called already passing through the doorway.

Walking to Tomoe and Akira's room, she looked inside to see Tomoe folding clothes. She was humming softly and light was streaming in from the window behind her. Kaoru smiled pushing the door that had been ajar all the way open.

"Hey Onee-san."

A smile lit Tomoe's features. "Come to help me fold clothes?"

Kaoru made a face at the idea. She had never been good at it when compared to Tomoe. Tomoe's were always neatly and cleanly folded, looking quite nice. Kaoru's were folded but definitely not neat. Most of the clothes in her draw at home were just thrown in there.

Tomoe laughed. "Practice, that's all it takes."

"I'll pass," Kaoru replied, sitting in a chair near the door.

"How's Enishi-san doing?" Tomoe asked after a minute of silence.

"He's fine. Working and all," Kaoru said trying to figure out how to bring up the subject she wanted.

"That's good to hear. I haven't seen him in a while."

'Ah well. Best to blurt it out and get it over with.'

"You know Shishio," Kaoru blurted out. "He…told me something. About you being his daughter. And I believe him, and I think you are in danger. And I wasn't sure how to bring it up, and…"

Tomoe's smile did not drop. "I know."

Kaoru just watched her a second before her words sunk in. "You know?"

Tomoe nodded. "Before I was brought into the room where you all were his men were talking about it."

------------

Tomoe didn't know what to think and could only pray that Kaoru and Akira were safe. Wringing her hands together she stayed silent.

"What's so great about her anyway? I mean if Shishio is into traditional beauties…"

"Shut up. That's his daughter, you idiot. Weren't you paying attention at all?"

Tomoe stood stock still, wondering if they were speaking of her. They couldn't be, could they? Wanting to ask, she refused, keeping her semblance of calm. The man holding her arm gave it a squeeze, talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"Yeah, she's the one we've been searching for."

"Never thought he'd have a child," one of the other men said.

"Shut up," the one in charge ordered.

They had come to a door, and as it was opened Tomoe felt and even greater shock. Everything registered at once, Akira, Enishi, even Kenshin were hanging by their hands. Kaoru was being shoved to the ground by some man. Tomoe felt her composure slip.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

-----------------------

"At first I didn't really believe it, but given the circumstance. And you only made it seem more solid. It doesn't change who I am, and even if he is my father by blood, it doesn't matter."

Kaoru gave a sigh of relief. "I was so worried. I didn't know how to tell you, but I thought you should know. He's dangerous, and I'm sure he'll come for you."

"Don't stress yourself out. It is safe here, isn't it? That is why we moved here," Tomoe smiled. "I'll be more cautious from now on, and I'm sure you've already or will be speaking to Tae-san. That's all we can do for now."

"Nee-san, you are always so calm," Kaoru stood up frowning. "I should probably stay here to keep an eye out."

"You should go home and rest. There are plenty of people here to protect everyone, and the house isn't that far away. If anything happens, you already know you'll be called immediately."

"We should move you somewhere else. Somewhere safe," Kaoru replied as if she hadn't even heard the above statement.

"Where will it be safe? If that man really wants me, won't he find my anywhere? I know he's very powerful. I feel safer here, closer to home and in the city."

"Fine, fine. You stay here. Happy?"

"Yes."

==============================

In bed Kaoru turned onto her side, hugging her comforter close. She had been so worried and Tomoe had known the entire time Kaoru had. It was a relief to know that she knew though. Now all she had to worry about was finding the bastard and taking care of him. She grimaced as she remembered what happened when she had met Shishio.

'It won't happen again.'

Kaoru planned on training more. She was determined to become physically and mentally stronger, especially since she had decided to stop brining herself down all the time. It wouldn't be so easy, but like most everything else, it would be a challenge she would overcome.

"Gahh!"

Kaoru brought a hand to her face, rubbing her eyes. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep, but her mind was racing like crazy with thoughts that were keeping her awake stressing over them. Taking a deep breath, she made an effort to clear her mind of all her troubling thoughts. Her eyes snapped open though, when an image of Kenshin came to her mind.

"Of all things," Kaoru sighed, turning over to her other side restlessly. "To think of him."

He was out of her life now, and she was much happier that she wouldn't be seeing him around.

'Liar. You miss him.'

Kaoru shook her head.

'No, I just miss how I felt. Loved by someone other than Tomoe and Akira. Someone I could share things with. Someone to kiss and hold. I was so blissfully happy and ignorant then. If I had been dating regularly, I probably never would have been so caught up in being with him.'

Her thoughts shifted to Enishi. Lately he had been keeping a friendly distance, much different from the flirty bold person she had met. He was acting like a caretaker or something.

'Am I no longer an interest now that Kenshin is gone?'

Kaoru remembered something Kenshin had said the day he had taken her to go see the stars. He'd been jealous after seeing Kaoru dancing with Enishi. Afterwards he had blindfolded her and taken her to a remote spot, where the stars and sky were bright and clear. He hadn't been happy when she turned her cheek to him as he went to kiss her.

----------

"That's good," he said leaning forward to kiss her.

Kaoru pulled from his grasp and leaned back to look at the stars. Next thing she knew she was lying flat on her back Kenshin leaning over her, one arm braced by her side.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" he asked staring down at her surprised face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaoru said in mock innocence.

"First you won't kiss me. Then you were dancing with Enishi of all people so intimately. And now I learn he is staying with you."

Kaoru eyes widened, "You're jealous."

"I am."

"You are being silly," Kaoru said bringing her hand up to touch his cheek.

"Enishi has always had the greatest pleasure in trying to take what is mine."

"So I am yours, am I?" Kaoru teased.

"Yes."

-------------------

Kaoru shifted onto her back. "Pfft. Yeah, this is really helping me get some sleep."

Awake more than ever, Kaoru frowned. Why didn't he seem interested in her anymore? Was it because Kenshin was no longer around? Did Enishi just decide that he just wanted her as a friend?

'That's stupid. I must be overtired if I'm thinking like that. Next thing I know, I'll be putting myself down.'

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on relaxing different muscle groups of her body. Finally she felt relaxed and before she knew it she slipped into a light slumber. It didn't last for long. Kaoru's eyes snapped open as she felt someone press a hand to her shoulder. She went right into action. The person to her side was suddenly thrown off. They didn't land hard though, taking the fall easily. Kaoru tossed her blanket off, grabbing the gun under her pillow. Her other hand went to switch the lamp on, while she aimed at the shadow that was turning toward her.

"You better not move, or I'll shoot," Kaoru threatened as the light switched on.

Kaoru's eyes widened at who she saw. Misao stood before her, holding her hands up. The gun in Kaoru's hand dipped a little before she lifted it back up.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

This was the last person she had expected to see. Misao and disappeared around the time Aoshi had. No notice to Saitoh or anything. Kaoru figured she had only been there for Aoshi, considering he was looking for Battousai, same as Saitoh. Misao seemed to be at a loss for words for a second, as she went to speak then stopped before finally deciding on what she wanted to say.

"It's about Shishio. He plans on going to that Tae person's place tonight. He might already be there."

"What! How…?"

"We don't have time. Hurry and get dressed. I'll explain on the way."

Kaoru's mind raced but instead of arguing with her, she ran to her dresser pulling her shirt and sleep pants off, not caring that Misao was still in the room. She quickly pulled on the jeans on the floor and the shirt on the dresser.

"If you're lying to me, I will make you regret it with every fiber of your being."

"I'm not! Please we have to hurry," Misao spoke with real urgency, quickly leaving the room with a glance over her shoulder.

Kaoru snatched up her purse and keys, following right behind. She took a second to lock the door once she was outside, not hearing the ring of the phone a few seconds later. Misao had the car still running, already getting in.

"No, I'm not going with you."

Misao paused momentarily. "You want an explanation than you ride with me."

Kaoru only took a second to decide to go with Misao, her need to get to Tae's place overriding her normally more cautious and stubborn self. She went with her impulse, something she had been suppressing for awhile. Sliding into the passenger side, she slammed the door shut and wasted no time asking what the hell was going on.

"Kenshin sent me. Yes, I know him and the fact he is Battousai. I've been with him and Sano tracking Shishio's movements. We just found out what Shishio plans, and Kenshin and Sano went ahead and told me to come get you."

Kaoru stared straight ahead. "What about Shinomori?"

From her time with Aoshi, she knew his hunt for Battousai wasn't a ploy. She wondered if he would show up. Kaoru glanced over at Misao when she got no reply.

"I don't know."

"Where has Shishio been this entire time?" Kaoru asked, changing the subject.

"In a second hideout of his. He has them everywhere. The place before was not the main headquarters. Even Sano and Kenshin don't know where that is."

"And Takani?"

"Don't know either. She wasn't there when I arrived, but Kenshin filled me in on what happened."

Kaoru confirmed one of her suspicions. Misao knew a whole lot more than Kaoru had suspected. She wondered what other information Misao had known and withheld. Maybe she had even tampered with files, because she had the opportunity to plenty of times.

'Who really is this girl?'

Kaoru's questions came to an abrupt stop seeing the building ahead. Kaoru's impatience began to rise to an almost unbearable degree. From a distance there was no noticeable sign that anything was happening, but Kaoru didn't think Shishio would make a big show out of retrieving Tomoe. But who was to say what went through that man's head. Of course Misao could have lied and this could be some kind of setup. Misao switched her headlights off as they pulled into the parking lot. Immediately Kaoru took notice that the two guards that stood outside at night were absent. There were also a couple of not so noticeable guards concealed around the area, however, Kaoru figured if the front guard was gone, the others might have been taken care of.

Misao went to speak but Kaoru beat her to it. "They must be here already. I'm almost sure of it. Don't get in my way."

Kaoru went straight for the front door, not even waiting for a reply, but noted that Misao did not follow. Kaoru slowed her steps, approaching the double doors cautiously. Gun already in hand, Kaoru suspicions were verified. One door was slightly open, and as she went through, four bodies lay off to one side. The only light came from the entertainment room, dimly lighting the entrance area Kaoru was in. It was eerily silent, but Kaoru figured everyone had been alerted and had followed the escape plan in case such a thing happened. The route starting in Tae's room led into a series of caves that would cause anyone to get lost unless they knew where they were going. The right path led to a forest, where a well hidden cabin was a ten minute walk away.

Her first thought was to go straight that way. With how quiet it was, there was the possibility that Shishio's men had discovered the path. However, Kaoru found her feet taking her to the entertainment room. Quietly but quickly she made her way to the door, where she could now hear faint noises from. Peeking in, she felt her eyes widen. Tsubame and Yahiko were kneeling over Tae, desperately trying to help her. She appeared to be badly wounded.

"Tsubame."

The girl whirled around at her name with tears in her eyes. "Kaoru!"

"What happened?" Kaoru asked walking into the room.

Leaning down next to the unconscious Tae, Kaoru steeled her expression. The wound that Yahiko was trying his best to stop bleeding appeared fatal, unless Tae got help right away. Even then it was a gamble.

"The guards must have sounded the alarm. Me and Yahiko were here and didn't get the chance to follow. Those men were killing the guards as we watched. Tae-san saw us as she led the others away. We tried to hide. Tae-san must have come back for us. She took a couple of them out and kept us from being discovered. This is our fault!"

"Tsubame-chan. Calm down. It's not your fault, but you need to get her help right away. No hesitating. There is a car outside. Take it. There may be a person named Misao out there. Tell her what happened."

Kaoru held out her gun. "It doesn't look like there are any of them out there, but if there is I want you to take this."

Yahiko, who had remained silent the entire time, gently lifted Tae into his arms, as Tsubame took the gun.

"Know how to use it, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course," Tsubame replied.

"Thought so. Now do you know if the group is being followed, and how many of them there are?"

"It looks like they might be. And ten of them at least. Thirteen at most," Yahiko supplied quietly.

"Okay. You two stay safe. I want to see you after this."

"Protect Yutaro for me," Yahiko said.

"I will."

Kaoru pulled her daggers out, giving them a smile before heading straight for Tae's room. Kaoru practically flew up the stairs, going through the open door of Tae's room, ignoring the bodies of the men Tae must have taken care of. The large glass mirror that hid the passageway was smashed to pieces, and the door was hanging by one hinge. This established the fact that Shishio's men were following. Kaoru took the steps leading down, two at a time. Without hesitation, she began navigating through the cave in the darkness. She wished she had brought a light, but she wasn't about to head back. Relying on her memory and senses, she felt confidant that she was going the right way. It only angered her, because she was forced to slow her pace, so as not to run straight into a wall. In the darkness with urgency dogging her steps, it seemed the path had become longer than she remembered. Sweat dripped down her face, adrenaline dancing through her.

A scream up ahead was followed by the glow up light. Kaoru quickly began to run, but her foot caught on the uneven surface. One dagger went flying from her, and as she scrambled to her feet, her knee aching, she tried to catch a glint of her dagger. Seeing it, she scooped it up, touching a hand to her chin, coming back with blood. She had scrapped it in the fall. Another cry sounded, and Kaoru collected herself, running once again in that direction. Coming into the light she watched a man grab a small girl from behind and without hesitation run his sword through her, while another man a few feet away raised his gun and shot down another person pleading for their life. Kaoru felt a rage fill her. They were killing innocent people. She was so tired of this. How could people be so cruel? How could they do this? These men worked for Shishio. They would take away Tomoe and Akira. They would kill all these people. They would kill Yutaro. She had to stop them. She had to help the people who were desperately fighting back for their lives.

With a scream, Kaoru ran up and rammed her dagger into the closest man's back. Viciously twisting it and pulling it up. The man with the gun heard her cry and immediately saw her as a threat. Kaoru used the dead man's body as a shield. Flipping her dagger around she threw it at the gun man. It buried in his chest. He looked a little surprised. Dropping the heavy body in front of her, she picked up his sword, her anger becoming more volatile at the sight of the dead girl. The others were already alerted to her presence. Kaoru dashed over to the other dead man. Picking up his gun she pointed it at the man rushing her. It gave an empty click and she dropped it, taking the sword she held in both hands. With a sidestep she easily avoided the swing of the man. Stepping back she took a powerful slice at his neck. His body fell to the ground, his head a few inches away.

Kaoru found her next target already dealing with someone. She could care less. Her mind became a blank. She would kill them all for trying to take her sister away. Everything became a blur as she dealt with the remaining men. Dragging her daggers across the last of Shishio's men's throat, she smiled with a cold satisfaction. Kaoru looked up ready for more. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind Tomoe yelling her name.

"Let go of me!" Kaoru screamed, the voice of her sister not cutting through the fog that had enveloped her mind.

With a violent jerk she threw the person off of her. Eyes blazing she raised her daggers ready to strike. Tomoe's white frightened face met hers, a look of horror written all over it. The sight of Kaoru was a bloody mess, her hands so slick with blood that it dripped to the floor. The rest of her was just as bad. Kaoru became frozen seeing Tomoe and the expression she wore.

"Kaoru…" Tomoe whispered out softly. "It's okay now. They're all dead. You can stop."

Kaoru's chin began to tremble, but she quickly fixed her expression. Wiping the blades down on her pants, she slipped them back in her boots.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru replied, holding out her hand. "Did I hurt you?"

Tomoe's eyes widened, while shaking her head no, and as Kaoru looked down. She pulled her hand back. Kaoru had been so happy to kill those men. Even now she felt no remorse for their deaths and would do it again if given the chance, but she had never lost control like that. Looking at the bodies she felt disgusted. She could have handled the situation better. She should have…

Lowering her head, Kaoru spoke. "We have to hurry, in case more come."

Tomoe stood, her eyes full of concern, but Kaoru ignored it, wiping her hands off on her pants as best she could. She had never killed unless absolutely necessary and never in such a vicious manner. Although grateful to be saved, Kaoru could see that some of the people were frightened by her and were keeping themselves at a distance.

"Come on, get moving," Kaoru ordered sternly.

This started everyone up. Tomoe walked beside Kaoru, while another man Kaoru wasn't too familiar with walked ahead, holding Akira, who had been knocked out during the attack. Kaoru began to look around the twenty or so people. A tug on the back of her shirt brought her attention to someone behind her.

"Looking for me?" Yutaro asked.

"Actually yes. Your brother is safe," Kaoru informed him before he could even start to ask.

"He left with Tsubame-chan and Tae-san."

Kaoru prayed Tae would pull through. The woman was a fighter, after all she was the one in charge of protecting people, and she knew how to do her job. After five minutes of walking Kaoru decided to take the lead. She wanted to be in the front just in case there were any unwelcome surprised awaiting them up ahead. She was pretty sure no one else would show up from behind. A few more minutes brought the group to the exit. Kaoru signaled for them to stop, going ahead. Using a flashlight she had borrowed from one of the others, she shined it into the darkness, trying to also sense if anyone was near. Biting her lip, she turned back to the others.

"Let's go."

Kaoru fully stepped out of the cave and felt a chill slide down her spine.

"I thought you might show up here."

Shishio stepped from the shadows, his men surrounding him with lights.

"Everyone go back!" Kaoru yelled.

Just as she finished saying that loud explosions went off, throwing some of the people off balance who were furthest in the cave.

"The path is blocked!" someone called out after a few moments.

"Now where will you run? I have had a man of mine here to make things go more smoothly. This place is not very secure."

"Let go!" Tomoe cried out.

The man holding Akira, now hand a powerful grip on Tomoe's wrist and was dragging her from the group. Kaoru didn't even get a chance to speak, as Shishio stepped closer.

"Stay put. Remember that man's life is in my hands," Shishio threatened referring to Akira, coming to Kaoru's side. "Now if you even step a foot away from me, I will kill him."

Suddenly one of the men from the group broke free into a run, disappearing into the trees. A strangled cry followed seconds later. One of Shishio's men came back, dragging the body back. Everyone was frightened and a couple people were crying. Shishio remained silent letting the tension grow.

"Please let us go! We have nothing to do with them!" a person called out.

This seemed to be what Shishio had been waiting for. "Kill them all."

Those that could fight readied themselves, while others screamed or began to beg for their life. Kaoru began to tremble.

"Don't even move an inch," Shishio said.

Kaoru felt her muscles freeze up and for several moments she didn't breathe. Her eyes went to Tomoe, who looked just as frantic as Kaoru felt.

"Don't do this! I'll do whatever you want! I'll go with you without a fight! Please don't do this," Tomoe begged.

"You will do what I say either way, or your precious man will suffer."

Kaoru couldn't watch the group, finding herself unable to move to help. They were outnumbered at least three to one, and even as her heart screamed for her to help, her mind yelled at her to stay put for Akira. Even if she fought, the sheer number of people Shishio had with them would kill them all anyway. Shishio's hand came up, grabbing the back of her neck in a painfully strong grip.

"Watch them."

Kaoru raised her eyes, paralyzed by his threat. She couldn't do it. Rationalizing not helping did not make her feel any better. This wasn't her. She had to help. Maybe…maybe she could…But Shishio held her in place, the pressure of his hand increasing as he already predicted what she was about to do.

"Who is that boy?" Shishio asked.

Kaoru looked up to see Yutaro whirl around with a sword he must have taken from one of the men, slicing at another that was attacking a woman beside him.

"He has natural skill though it is sorely undeveloped. I have so few that are skilled. He may be useful," Shishio said. "You! Bring the boy over here alive. I've decided he will be leaving with us."

Desperately Yutaro fought them off, but there were too many and the sword was knocked from his hands. He was then grabbed from behind, and kicking and screaming he was dragged over to where Tomoe and Akira were. Shishio held Kaoru's neck the entire time, waiting as his men quickly finished the rest of the people off, showing no mercy. His men then receded back into the shadows. Kaoru almost fell as Shishio moved forward, dragging her along with him. Going into the middle of the slaughtered people, he shoved Kaoru down to her hands and knees.

"Do you know why they died? Do you? They died because of you, because of your father," Shishio said yanking her back up to her feet. "I've realized that revenge is far less satisfying when you kill the person right away."

As he pulled her toward the cave, she tripped again but over a body this time. She was horrified, but she refused to cry in front of Shishio. Slamming her against the rock behind her, he began to strangle her, only briefly loosening up, so she could pull in a few struggling breaths.

"I want you to suffer, suffer as I did in your father's place," Shishio said, jerking her forward before knocking her head into the wall again.

Kaoru felt warm liquid slide slowly down her neck, and her head was becoming fuzzy.

"You are helpless, weak," Shishio for the third time, smashed her head against the rock. "You will die when I choose."

Shishio released her abruptly, letting her fall down to her knees. Blurrily she watched him walk away. Kaoru wished to scream, to yell at him to stop, to get up and help her sister, but her body remained slumped, only mumbled murmuring coming from her lips. She barely retained consciousness as her sister disappeared from sight. A few flashlights were the only things left lighting the area. Her eyes stared at the massacre before her, and finally she let her tears fall. Again Shishio had taken her sister and future brother-in-law away. And again she had been helpless to stop it.

'I have to get up. Get up! Get up! Come on Kaoru! Get up!'

Head pounding, all she managed to do was move a little forward. It had cost most of her strength, and painfully she fell back against the cave wall, hitting the already large forming lump on the back of her head. The grogginess she was trying to hold back was starting to slowly envelope in her as the fire in her flickered and began to dissipate.

'I just want to sleep. It will be easier to figure things out when I wake up. So much easier to just let go. Just for a few seconds. Just for…'

Hands roughly shaking her shoulders brought her back from the blissful sleep she had almost attained.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Damn it, this looks bad. Kaoru, can you hear me? Open your eyes. Shit, she has a real bad head injury. Kaoru, come on. Stay with me."

'Leave me alone. I just want to sleep.'

Despite the desperate voice trying to keep her awake, Kaoru slipped into unconsciousness, letting everything fade away.

===================================================

Hey guys! Here's a very long awaited update. I have been really busy and have been suffering writer's block, but now it's gone! Yay. Anyways, I apologize for the huge gap between updates. Again Please have patience with me. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I thank you for your reviews!

Til next time,

Kyaa o


End file.
